Fragile
by Cloud'sHana
Summary: LastChapter/WonYeKyu/Musim gugur telah mengecup ujung takdirnya.../dedicated to ElfCloud Dhy/ Don't Like? Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Cast :**

**Kim Yesung , Cho Kyuhyun, n other / Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Hurt, Angst.**

**Rate`:**

**T**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, AU**

**Tidak sesuai EYD**

**Typo dimana-mana, alur berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2012-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

"_Hyung! Odiseo?"_

_Namja _tampan itu melongokan kepalanya kedalam kamar, namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Ia berlalu pergi, melarikan kakinya menuruni tangga.

"_Hyung?"_

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Ia semakin gelisah, tatapan _caramel_nya nyalang seolah menelanjangi setiap sudut rumah yang nampak begitu sepi. Ia kembali berlari, meneliti setiap ruang, tapi tetap saja orang yang ia cari tidak ada disana.

"_Hyungie?"_

Tuhan, kemana _hyung_nya? Bagaimana jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada _namja _itu? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"_Hyung..."_

"Tuan muda?"

Ia menoleh, menemukan seorang _maid _paruh baya yang tergopoh-gopoh membawa beberapa tas belanjaan ditangannya.

"Dimana _hyung?"_

"_Ne? _Bukankah tuan muda berada dikamarnya?"

_Namja _tampan itu terlihat semakin frustasi saat melihat ekspresi _maid_nya yang sekaan tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Tidak, dia tidak berada dikamarnya, Jung _ahjumma"_

"Demi Tuhan, dimana Tuan muda sekarang. Maafkan saya, ini semua salah saya karena meninggalkan Tuan muda sendirian" sesal Jung.

_Namja _tampan itu mendesah pasrah, mengangguk kecil, "Lebih baik kita mencari _hyung s_ekarang, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya"

Keduanya berpencar, Jung mencari disekitar rumah, sedangkan _namja _tampan itu menyusuri jalanan dekat rumah, melihat setiap gang, mungkin saja _hyung_nya tersesat.

"_Hyung, _kau dimana?" Ia sampai pada sebuah taman kecil diseberang jalan ketika kedua _caramel_nya menangkap sosok yang ia cari meringkuk dibawah sebuah pohon _oak, _menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lutut, tubuhnya bergetar, bukan karena hawa dingin yang mulai terasa namun karena sosok itu tengah menangis ketakutan.

Ia segera berlari, menghampiri _hyung_nya yang kini masih saja menyembunyikan wajahnya, "_Hyung? Gwenchanayo?"_

Sosok itu mendongak, menampakan sepasang _caramel _yang memerah. Wajahnya pucat, bahkan bibir _kissable _yang biasanya merekah itu kini mulai memutih, "Tolong aku... hiks... tolong aku..."

Ia tersenyum, meraih tubuh bergetar _hyung_nya dalam dekapan, mengusap lembut punggung yang hanya dilapisi kemeja tipis, "Ssssttt... _gwenchana. _Aku ada disini, _hyung _tidak perlu takut. Sekarang kita pulang _ne?"_

Ia merasakan _hyung_nya mengangguk lemah, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya mereka berdiri melangkah pergi. Tidak ada yang berbicara dan tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, ia membiarkan _hyung_nya terus menangis, menjerit ketakutan saat berpapasan dengan segerombolan orang. Ia tidak peduli apa yang orang lain lihat saat memandang _hyung_nya, ia tidak memusingkan itu. Karena orang-orang itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini, mereka tidak pernah ingin tahu dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Mereka tidak peduli, dan ia juga tidak akan peduli. Ini jauh lebih baik daripada orang-orang itu mencoba peduli jika pada akhirnya mereka hanya akan berpura-pura peduli.

"Yesungie _hyung? _Kita sudah sampai dirumah" ucapnya lembut, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan detik itu juga tubuh Yesung merosot jatuh, _namja _manis itu pingsan.

"Jung _ahjumma?! _Cepat telepon Dr. Han sekarang! _Palli!"_

Ia segera membopong tubuh Yesung, membawanya kedalam kamar. Kegelisahan itu kembali menyusup kehatinya, apakah _hyung_nya baik-baik saja? Semoga baik-baik saja. Ia begitu berharap tidak akan terjadi apapun lagi pada _hyung_nya.

"_Hyung, _kumohon jangan terus seperti ini..."

* * *

.

.

_Aku tidak percaya takdir, tidak._

_Hal-hal klise seperti sebuah pertemuan yang sudah direncanakan Tuhan pun aku ragu._

_Namun ditengah ketidakpercayaanku, diam-diam aku menggantungkan sebuah harapan._

_Harapan kecil agar Tuhan memberiku sebuah takdir,_

_Beraharap bahwa suatu saat kita akan dipertemukan._

_Aku tidak percaya takdir, memang._

_Bahkan keajaiban cinta seperti yang orang-orang katakan pun aku tidak pernah merasakannya._

_Namun dibalik semua keraguanku, sebenarnya aku terus saja mencari._

_Mencari apa makna dibalik kata takdir, dan cinta._

_Dan pada akhirnya aku menemukannya,_

_Dalam sebuah jerat takdir yang membelenggumu, tanpa aku sadari aku sudah terseret terlalu dalam._

_Diatas harapan kecil yang aku gantungkan, didalam pencarian yang aku lakukan._

_Aku menemukanmu, membisu ditengah takdir yang terus berjalan._

_._

_._

_**Fragile**_

_Musim gugur yang memulai takdir baru ini..._

* * *

_._

_._

_**Kyuhyun POV**_

Pertama kali aku melihatnya saat musim gugur tahun lalu, ketika itu aku baru saja kembali ke Korea, tepatnya ke Seoul. Dua tahun di Jepang tidak membuatku betah disana. Aku lebih memilih melanjutkan studi kedokteranku di salah satu Universitas terbaik di Korea. Waktu itu aku masih ingat dengan begitu jelas, daun pertama pohon _oak _disepanjang jalan baru saja berguguran, aku berjalan melewati kompleks perumahan mewah itu, menikmati musim gugur di Seoul setelah sekian lama aku tidak merasakannya.

Di sudut jalan, dekat dengan belokan yang akan membawaku ke halte bis terdekat, sebuah rumah mewah bercat putih mencuri perhatianku. Bukan karena desain ataupun kemewahan yang begitu terlihat, namun sebuah jendela kaca tinggi yang terbuka membuatku terpana. Dibalik jendela tinggi yang menyembunyikan sosoknya, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas semanis apa _namja _yang berdiri termenung disana. Dia hanya diam, seolah pikirannya berkelana jauh meninggalkan tubuhnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia miliki hingga mampu membuatku terpaku, membuatku berhasil tercenung untuk beberapa saat.

Ini aneh, mungkin juga aku sudah gila. Setelah kejadian yang membuatku seperti orang bodoh, karena hanya berdiri diam didepan rumahnya, aku kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Saat melewati rumah disudut jalan itu aku berhenti, sekedar menatap sosok dibalik jendela tinggi yang entah kenapa selalu termenung disana setiap kali aku akan berangkat ke kampus dan ini seolah sudah menjadi sebuah rutinitas untukku, bahkan ketika aku tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah aku akan berjalan melewati rumahnya hanya untuk sekedar memandang wajahnya. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dikpikiranku hingga bisa berbuat seperti ini.

Dia ada disana, lagi. Dibalik jendela tinggi yang menyembunyikan sosoknya, dia memandang datar hamparan daun-daun _oak _yang berguguran. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun diwajah manis itu, kedua mata sabitnya terkadang mengerjap lucu, namun sayang, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat iris warna apa yang tercetak disana.

Dan hari ini, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, aku kembali melihatnya disana. Berdiri termenung dibalik jendela tinggi yang menyembungikan sosoknya. Kali ini baju rajutan berwarna pastel membungkus tubuhnya, rambut sehitam malam itu tersisir rapi dengan poni yang berjatuhan. Seperti biasa pula ia terlihat begitu manis.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum tipis, merasakan aliran hangat yang aneh dihatiku. Aku tidak mengenalnya, namanya pun aku tidak tahu, namun entah sihir apa yang telah dia lakukan hingga mampu membuatku jatuh dalam pesona ilusi yang begitu nyata.

Sejenak, aku mengehela napas, menatapnya beberapa detik lagi sebelum aku berlalu pergi. Melangkah ringan melewati guguran daun _oak _yang terlihat begitu indah. Setahun berlalu dan aku masih saja melakukan rutinitas bodoh ini, bisakah aku berharap? Mungkin suatu saat nanti entah kapan aku bisa bertemu langsung dengannya, menanyakan namanya dan bertanya, apa yang ia lakukan hingga mampu membuatku berubah layaknya orang gila seperti ini.

Semoga saja...

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat didepan ruang administrasi, melihat Lee Hyukjae yang tengah berlari kearahku dengan napas terengah.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku saat ia sudah berada disampingku, mengatur napas, rambut pirangnya terlihat begitu berantakan.

"Bisakah nada suaramu tidak sedatar itu Cho Kyuhyun? Kau seperti menganggapku orang asing" sungut Hyukkie. Hyukkie? _Wae? _Apa salah jika aku memanggilnya seperti itu?

"Kau memang orang asing"

Kulihat dia memutar kedua matanya bosan, "Aku sepupumu bodoh! Jangan pernah menganggapku orang asing"

Aku mengedikan bahu, berjalan melewatinya, yang langsung mendapatkan teriakan protes, "Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Aku datang mencarimu _pabbo!"_

Dia beralari, lagi, mensejajarkan langkah kaki kami.

"Memangnya ada apa kau mencariku? Membutuhkan bantuanku lagi eoh?"

Dia nyengir aneh, tepat seperti dugaanku, apa lagi sekarang?

"Kau memang sepupuku yang paling pengertian Kyu"

Kali ini aku yang memutar kedua mataku bosan, "Apa?"

"Kau tahu Prof. Kang, dosen juruan manajemen bisnis bukan? Dosen menyeramkan yang tidak akan segan-segan memberi nilai jelek jika ada mahasiswa yang tidak mengikuti perintahnya, kau..."

"Langusng ke pokok permasalahn Hyukkie" selaku.

Dia mengangguk. Kenapa sifat cerewetnya tidak juga hilang eh?

"Intinya aku mendapat tugas untuk menemui seorang _sunbae, _meminjam beberapa buku dan menanyakan tentang beberapa hal. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa _sunbae _itu"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi bingung, "Lalu?"

"Prof. Kang hanya memberiku alamatnya, dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang daerah ini"

"Lalu kau pikir aku tahu daerah itu?"

Lagi-lagi dia nyengir aneh, "Entahlah, mungkin saja kau tahu"

Aku menghela napas pelan, "Kau menyebalkan"

"Terima kasih Cho Kyuhyun"

"Jadi, dimana alamatrumah _sunbae_mu itu?"

Hyukkie memberiku sepotong kerats berisi alamat rumah seseorang. Alisku terangkat, "Sepertinya aku tahu daerah ini"

.

.

.

Dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Jika tidak mengingat bahwa Lee Hyukjae adalah sepupuku mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal ini. Bagaimana bisa dia menyuruhku menemuinya dikelasnya eh? Gedung fakultasku dan gedung fakultasnya memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh, dan bukankah dia yang membutuhkan bantuanku untuk ke rumah _sunbae_nya? Jadi bukankah seharusnya dia yang menemuiku? Aiss, _jinjja!_

Aku melihat sekeliling berharap menemukan sosok kurusnya diantara ratusan mahasiswa yang tengah berlalu lalang, sepertinya ini akan sulit.

Aku beberapa kali melongokan kepalaku kedalam kelas yang aku lewati, tapi tetap saja aku tidak menemukan sosok Hyukkie dimanapun. Oh, ayolah dimana dia? Jika aku harus mengelilingi seluruh gedung fakultas sepertinya kakiku tidak sanggup lagi.

Baru saja aku akan berbelok diujung koridor saat seseorang menabrakku atau aku yang menabraknya? Entahlah, yang jelas hal ini membuat beberapa buku yang dibawa orang itu menjadi berserakan dikakiku. Aku berjongkok, memungutnya, lalu mengembalikan pada pemiliknya, "_Mianhae, _aku tidak melihatmu tadi"

Tidak ada balasan. Orang itu, ah _namja _itu hanya diam, menatapku dingin. Hey, aku sudah meminta maaf bukan? Kenapa dia masih memandangku seperti itu, lagipula ini tidak sepenuhnya salahku bukan?

"Sekali lagi maaf"

Namun dia hanya berlalu pergi, sombong sekali. Ternyata masih ada yang jauh lebih dingin daripada aku eoh?

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Aku tersentak, ada sesuatu yang dingin menempel dipipiku, "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Hyukkie terkekeh pelan, ia menggoyangkan sekaleng soda dingin ditangannya, "Untukmu"

"Kemana saja kau? Kau membuatku lelah mengelilingi gedung fakultas" sungutku, tapi _toh _tetap menerima kaleng soda itu.

"Hehe... _mian, _tadi ada masalah sedikit, dan yah, aku sekalian pergi ke kantin untuk membelikanmu minuman"

"Jadi, aku hanya dibayar dengan sekaleng soda eh?"

Hyukkie mengangguk kalem, "Sepertinya begitu"

"Kau menyebalkan"

"Kau sudah sering mengatakannya Kyu"

Aku menghela napas, membuka kaleng soda ditanganku lalu meminumnya sambil berjalan, "Apakah kita langsung ke alamat _sunbae_mu itu?"

"_Ne, _semoga kita bisa menemukan rumahnya"

.

.

.

Kami baru saja turun dari bis saat angin dingin bersautan. Daun-daun kering terbawa jauh hingga aku tidak bisa lagi melihatnya. Kurasakan Hyukkie mengekor dibelakangku, giginya bergemelutuk kedinginan, "Kau yakin ini alamatnya Kyu?"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"_Ani, _hanya sedikit tidak yakin padamu"

Dia mulai lagi. Aku hanya diam, kulihat sekali lagi potongan kertas yang tadi pagi diberikan Hyukkie padaku. Dan ya, benar, aku tidak salah alamat. Aku berbelok ke dalam sebuah jalan yang sudah begitu tidak asing, tersenyum kecil saat melihat rumah mewah yang menjulang disudut jalan. Aku tidak salah, alamat ini yang tertera di potongan kertas yang aku bawa.

Apakah Tuhan sedang berbaik hati padaku? Sepertinya begitu.

Tap.

Langkahku terhenti, begitu pun dengan Hyukkie yang berada dibelakangku, "Kyu, ada apa?"

Tatapnku tertuju pada sosok yang kini tengah meringkuk tidak jauh didepanku. Bahunya bergetar hebat, tanpa bertanya pun aku tahu bahwa dia menangis karena sesekali isakan kecil terdengar. Dia memeluk lutunya, menenggelamkan kepalanya. Siapa? Kenapa dia menangis diluar? Udara begitu dingin dan dia hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja tipis.

"Eh, _nuguya?" _aku mendnegar Hyukkie bergumam, namun aku juga tidak tahu siapa dia. Dengan langkah pelan aku menghampiri sosok itu, berjongkok lalu menyentuh bahunya.

Deg!

Jantungku berdetak cepat, begitu nyaring. Aku membulatkan mataku tidak percaya. Apakah ini nyata? Apa yang aku lihat ini bukan sekedar khayalanku? Tuhan, dia, sosok itu, ada didepanku. Setelah sekian lama aku hanya bisa memandangnya dibalik jendela tinggi, akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya dengan begitu jelas, begitu dekat, dan seperti yang pernah aku bilang, sosok itu begitu manis. _Namja _ bersurai sekelam malam, membingkai wajah manisnya, bibir indah itu kini terkatup rapat, dan yang membuatku begitu senang adalah akhirnya aku bisa melihat seindah apa sepasang mata yang ia miliki, sangat indah, iris _caramel _cerah itu memandangku, takut? Apa?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanganku akan kembali menyentuh bahunya, namun dia malah mundur kebelakang, membuat punggungnya membentur pagar.

"Pergi! Jangan mendekat! Hiks... jangan mendekat" dia berteriak histeris, berusaha menendang ataupun memukulku saat aku mendekatinya.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Hey..."

"PERGI!"

Di terlihat semakin ketakutan, Tuhan, apa yang sedang terjadi disini, ada apa dengan _namja _manis itu?

"K-kyu, kau mengenalnya?"

Aku menggeleng, tanpa mempedulikan Hyukkie yang masih saja berdiri diam dibelakangku, aku mendekati _namja _manis itu, "Aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu, tenanglah"

Dia menggeleng kuat, tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat. Ia menangis, menjerit histeris. Deg... Deg... Deg... rasanya menyakitkan. Kenapa bisa dadaku terasa nyeri hanya karena melihat air mata yang mengalir dipipinya yang _chubby? _Kenapa paru-paruku seolah sulit bernapas hanya karena mendengar jerit ketakutannya. Apa yang aku rasakan?

Tanganku kembali mencoba meraihnya saat sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatanku, suara yang rasanya pernah aku dengar sebelum ini.

"Yesung _hyung!"_

Aku berbalik, dan aku begitu terkejut saat menemukan _namja _dingin yang kutabrak tadi kini berlari menghampiri _namja _manis didekatku. Segera memeluk erat tubuh yang masih saja bergetar ketakutan.

"_Hyung, _ssstttt... _gwenchana, _aku ada disini"

"hiks... Hae... aku takut... Hae... hiks..."

"Ssttt.. kau tidak perlu takut, aku ada disini"

Begitu lemah, _namja _manis itu mengangguk, menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan _namja _itu. Apa hubungan mereka? Kenapa mereka terlihat begitu dekat?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar, namun ketika aku ingin mengutarakan salah satu pertanyaan itu bibirku serasa terkunci, hanya mampu membisu saat melihat _namja _manis itu berdiri, dan berlalu pergi dalam dekapan _namja _sombong yang kutemui dikampus tadi, menghilang dibalik pekarangan rumah mewah yang selama ini terus saja aku pandang dalam bisu.

Yesung, Yesung. Aku masih ingat saat _namja _sombong itu memanggilnya. Yesung, dia memanggilnya Yesung. Nama yang indah, sangat indah seperti wajahnya.

"Kyu?"

Aku berbalik, menemukan Hyukkie yang masih memandang rumah mewah Yesung, "_Ne?"_

"Bukankah itu tadi Kim Donghae? Mahasiswa juruan manajemen bisnis juga, dan jangan bilang bahwa alamat yang diberikan Prof. Kang adalah rumah yang baru saja dimasuki Kim Donghae?" tanya Hyukkie menatapku aneh.

Aku mengangguk, "Mungkin Donghae itu yang harus kau temui Hyukkie"

Kulihat wajah Hyukkie memucat entah untuk alasan apa, aku tidak peduli. Karena sekarang yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah _namja _manis bernama Yesung tadi. _Namja _yang selama satu tahun terakhir telah membuatku menjadi orang gila seperti ini.

"Yesung, eh? Kau membuatku semakin ingin mengenalmu"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Fanfic birthday buat ElfCloud Dhy ^^  
**_

_**Hope you like my gift, eonni chagya. :)  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_****review?_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida *bow*  
_

_See you! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast :**

**Kim Yesung , Cho Kyuhyun, n other / Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt, Angst.**

**Rate`:**

**T**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, AU**

**Tidak sesuai EYD**

**Typo dimana-mana, alur berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2012-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

_._

_Mereka bilang aku serapuh daun kering, hanya dengan menekanku sedikit saja maka aku akan hancur berkeping-keping._

_Kenapa bisa seperti itu?_

_Kenapa aku serapuh itu?_

_Mereka bilang aku tidak akan mampu bertahan ditengah ganasnya musim gugur, aku akan terbawa angin beku dan hancur._

_Kenapa bisa seperti itu?_

_Kenapa aku serapuh itu?_

_Mereka bilang aku begitu rapuh, mereka bilang aku akan mudah hancur._

_Namun pada kenyataannya aku masih mampu bertahan, aku masih berusaha 'utuh'._

_Dan pada akhirnya aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku, seberapa jauh lagi aku mampu untuk hidup, sampai kapan aku mampu untuk tetap 'utuh'. Karena pada akhirnya aku akan hancur, atau tidak?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fragile**_

_Musim gugur yang memulai takdir baru ini..._

* * *

_**.**_

_**Normal POV**_

Donghae masih saja menatap Yesung yang kini terlelap, membelai lembut surai hitam milik _hyung_nya, ia tersenyum tipis, berbisik lirih, "_Hyung, _bisakah kau keluar dari rasa takutmu? Tidak bisakah kau melupakan luka itu?"

Tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata berhasil lolos dari manik sewarna _caramel _miliknya, warna yang persis sama seperti yang dimiliki Yesung, "Jangan terus seperti ini, berhentilah mencintainya, atau kau akan semakin tersiksa"

Benar. Tidak bisakah Yesung melupakan segalanya, melupakan luka dihatinya? Donghae tidak tega jika harus melihat _hyung_nya terus seperti ini. Setiap tangis yang berderai setiap jeritan yang terdengar terlalu berharga jika hanya untuk menangisi '_namja' _brengsek itu. Tidak, semua terlalu sia-sia jika Yesung terus saja mengingat _'namja' _itu. Namun apa yang bisa Donghae lakukan sekarang? Ia tidak bisa begitu saja merubah semua yang telah terjadi, kenyataan terus saja berjalan tanpa mau tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, apa yang terjadi pada _hyung_nya. Kenyataan seolah tertawa, mengejek, mempermainkan mereka terlalu jauh.

Donghae mengusap kasar air matanya saat mendnegar pintu berderit terbuka, bunyi langkah kaki mendominasi keheningan.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu Donghae-_ssi? _Kau harus memperketat pengawasan pada Yesung" seorang Dokter paruh baya dengan kaca mata persegi yang bertengger dihidungnya mulai sibuk menyiapkan beberapa peralatan, memeriksa tubuh Yesung, memberinya beberapa suntikan. Obat penenang?

Donghae sama sekali tidak membantah, ini salahnya tentu saja, ia membiarkan Yesung tidak dalam pengawasan ketat, seharusnya ia mengerahkan beberapa penjaga dikamar Yesung.

"Kenapa _hyung _tidak juga membaik? Bukankah kau sudah melakukan beberapa terapi dan memberinya begitu banyak obat-obatan? Kenapa sama sekali tidak ada perubahan?"

Dokter itu terdengar menghela napas berat, ia kembali memasukkan peralatannya saat dirasa cukup memeriksa Yesung hari ini. Ia menatap Donghae yang kini menatap nanar wajah Yesung.

"Seseorang akan bisa sembuh dari depresinya jika orang tersebut ingin sembuh dan mau keluar dari rasa takutnya, orang itu harus mempunyai keinginan yang kuat untuk terus hidup, pada intinya kesembuhan akan dicapai jika pasien juga ingin sembuh. Tapi melihat kasus yang terjadi pada Yesung, ia seolah sudah tidak ingin lagi berusaha untuk hidup, ia takut untuk kembali tersakiti, perasaan kehilangan yang besar membuatnya ragu untuk percaya, ia begitu kecewa, marah dan merasa bersalah, rasa sakit dihatinya tidak bisa semudah itu terlupakan. Yesung mencoba untuk melupakan, namun mendengar ceritamu, aku yakin perasaan Yesung terlalu terikat pada _'namja' _itu. Dia ingin lepas tetapi tidak bisa lepas.

Beban yang begitu berat ini menekan kejiwaannya, membuat Yesung masuk dalam zona tidak aman, dia sudah masuk pada tingkat depresi akut. Hal ini membuat serangan _panic dosorder _menyerangnya. Mengingat riwayat yang terjadi pada Yesung, _panic disorder _ini membentuk sebuah ketakutan nyata dan ketidakpercayaannya kepada orang lain, dia merasa sendiri dan takut jika orang-orang akan kembali menyakitinya. Semua memicu keadaannya untuk semakin parah dengan _Agorafobia_, entah sejak kapan terjadi tapi Yesung tidak bisa lagi berada di tempat umum dan bertemu orang asing.

Dia harus bisa melawan rasa takutnya untuk bisa sembuh, dia harus bisa mencoba kembali percaya pada orang lain tanpa perlu khawatir akan kembali tersakiti. Dia harus bisa memaafkan _'namja' _itu dan memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Jika Yesung bisa melewati semua itu maka kesembuhan tinggal menunggu waktu"

Donghae menggeleng, ia menunduk dalam, "Berapa kalipun kau menjelaskan hal itu aku tetap 'tidak' mengerti"

Ia dapat merasakan pundaknya disentuh, mendongak, menatap wajah yang kini seolah menyemangatinya, "Kau harus bisa 'mengerti' Hae-ya, kau harus bisa menjadi kuat disini. Yesung membutuhkan dukungan, jika ini dibiarkan berlanjut aku tidak bisa menjamin apapun. Kau harus bisa bertahan, Yesung satu-satunya keluarga yang kau miliki, dan aku tidak ingin orang tuamu kecewa jika melihat anak-anaknya terus saja terpuruk"

"Bisakah aku melakukannya, _ahjussi?"_

"Tentu saja bisa Kim Donghae, tentu saja. Aku akan membantumu"

Dongha menggumamkan terima kasih samar, ia mendengar pintu kembali berderit tertutup, Dokter itu sudah pergi. Meninggalkannya pada kebingungan yang terus saja menghimpitnya.

Drrrt... Drrrt...

_Handphone _yang ia letakkan dimeja nakas itu berbunyi nyaring, ia segera meraihnya, menekan '_yes' _saat melihat tulisan 'Pengacara Park' tertera dilaranya yang terus berkedip.

"Ada apa?"

'...'

"Benarkah?"

'...'

"Kalau begitu ambil kembali saham perusahaan kita di Busan, jangan sampai 'dia' mendapatkannya lagi. Untuk beberapa masalah di Incheon aku juga berharap kau bisa menanganinya Pengacara Park, buat harga saham kita kembali stabil"

'...'

"Ya, tentu saja. Selama Yesung _hyung _belum benar-benar sembuh aku mempercayakan semuanya padamu, dan jangan lupa kita masih mempunyai target untuk merebut kembali perusahaan _Dad _yang berada di Jepang"

'...'

"_Ne, _terima kasih"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aiss, _jinjja" _keluh Hyukkie, ia masih terus saja menggerutu.

Kyuhyun memandangnya bosan, "Bisakah kau berhenti mengeluh?"

"Aku tidak mengeluh Kyu, aku hanya bingung"

"Sama saja Lee HyukJae, kau terus saja mengeluh sejak tadi. Kau juga sudah membuang waktuku dengan sia-sia"

"Ya! Apa yang kau maksud dengan membuang waktumu eh?" hardik Hyukkie, ia menatap kesal ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kita sudah jauh-jauh datang kerumah _sunbae_mu itu tapi kau malah mengajakku pulang tanpa membawa hasil apapun?" sinis Kyuhyun. Tidak, ini tidak sepenuhnya karena Hyukkie yang tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya pulang karena melihat Kim Donghae tadi, mungkin lebih karena ia tidak bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk masuk kedalam rumah itu dan melihat Yesung lebih jelas. Yesung? Hah, _namja _manis itu masih saja berkeliaran diotak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak semudah itu Kyu, jika tahu _sunbae _yang aku datangi adalah Kim Donghae aku pasti sudah meminta Prof. Kang untuk merubahnya" nada suara Hyukkie terdengar memelas. Hey, ada apa dengan sepupunya itu eh? Apakah ia memiliki masalah dengan _namja _Kim tadi?

"Apa kau mempunyai masalah dengan Kim Donghae?"

Wajah Hyukkie kembali memucat, eh? Kedua maniknya bergerak gelisah?

"A-apa? Itu.. errr..."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Apa? Hyukkie terbatuk, ia tersedak _saliva_nya sendiri, dengan tidak elit wajah yang semula pucat itu kini memerah.

"Kau menyukainya" tandas Kyuhyun retoris.

"_A-aniyo. _Aku tidak menyukainya!"

Kyuhyun memutar kedua _onyx_nya bosan, "Kau sedang berbohong Lee HyukJae. Aku tahu dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. Wajahmu akan memucat jika kau gugup, dan itu terjadi saat kau bertemu Kim Donghae, dan sekarang wajahmu seolah meneriakan dengan jelas bahwa kau menyukai _namja _sombong itu"

_Bingo! _Kenapa ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Kyuhyun? Ais, menyebalkan.

"Kau menyebalkan"

"Kata yang akan selalu kau ucapkan jika aku berhasil membongkar kebohongamu" tipis, Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia melirik sekilas Hyukkie yang kini menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

Lee HyukJae, sepupunya menyukai Kim Donghae, _namja _yang sepertinya memiliki hubungan dengan Yesung. Bukankah ini terdengar baik? Kesempatan untuk mendekati Yesung akan jauh lebih mudah jika Hyukkie mau menemui Donghae untuk tugas yang diberikan Prof. Kang, karena ia akan dengan senang hati menemani sepupunya itu untuk kembali ke rumah Kim Donghae.

Yesung. Yesung. Yesung.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada _namja _manis itu. Tapi Kyuhyun dapat menyimpulkan satu hal dari apa yang baru saja ia alami. Depresi berat. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa itu terjadi pada Yesung. Namun apa penyebabnya? Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?

Memang seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain bukan? Namun ketika ini menyangkut Yesung, _namja _manis yang bahkan telah mencuri perhatiannya sejak ia pertama kali menginjakan kaki saat kembali ke Korea, ini seperti sudah menjadi urusannya. Ia harus bisa tahu apa yang terjadi disini, ia harus bisa mendekati Yesung apapun itu caranya. Karena ia tidak ingin melihat air mata itu kembali mengalir diwajah manis Yesung, ia tidak ingin dadanya kembali merasa sakit saat melihat Yesung seperti tadi.

Ia akan melakukan segalanya, ia akan membuat Yesung melihat kearahnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pagi yang suram.

Awan kelabu berarak memenuhi langit kota Seoul, daun-daun kering hanya bertengger diam, sesekali bergoyang saat angin sepoi membelainya. Tidak terjatuh seperti biasanya, tidak ada guguran indah hari ini.

Aneh dan tidak seperti biasanya pula Kyuhyun tidak menemukan Yesung berdiri dibalik jendela tinggi. Ia tidak menemukan sosok Yesung disana. Sejenak ia ragu, ia gelisah. Apa yang sedang terjadi pada _namja _manis itu? Kenapa dia tidak ada lagi disana?

Kekhawatiran itu mulai merambat memenuhi hatinya, kekangan aneh yang membuatnya sulit bernapas. Ia khawatir, sangat, tanpa perlu menjelaskannya dengan begitu panjang lebar semua sudah terlihat jelas diwajahnya yang tampan.

Angin sedikit membelai wambut ikal kecoklatan miliknya, menari bersama suhu dingin yang mulai membekukan. Musim gugur hari ini terasa begitu buruk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara yang begitu dingin, sedingin suhu hari ini menyapa gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh, tidak menyadari sejak kapan Kim Donghae berdiri disana seraya memandangnya tidak suka.

"Dimana Yesung?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, malah melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan yang berhasil membuat Donghae sedikit terkesiap.

Hey, apakah ia terlalu frontal? Bahkan ia tidak mengenal Yesung tapi dengan lancangnya ia menanyakan dimana keberadaan Yesung pada orang yang mungkin saja memiliki hubungan dengan _namja _manis itu.

"Kau siapa eh? Sepertinya kau bukan teman _hyung_ku"

_Hyung? _Apakah Donghae dan Yesung kakak beradik?

"Aku memang bukan temannya"

"Lalu, apa maumu?"desis Donghae tajam. _Brother complex, _jika benar dugaan Kyuhyun bahwa Donghae adalah adik Yesung. _Namja _itu terlihat begitu melindungi Yesung, seolah tidak ingin siapapun menyentuh Yesung seujung jaripun.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalnya. Dan aku akan menjadi temannya" tandas Kyuhyun, sebelum ia berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih saja menatapnya tajam. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini? Tanpa harus mengenal lebih jauh keluarga mereka pun Kyuhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi disini. Sesuatu yang membuat Kim Donghae menjadi begitu dingin dan membuat Kim Yesung (mungkin) menjadi begitu depresi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jam kuliah hari ini akan segera berakhir, tinggal menunggu beberapa menit lagi hingga Dosen yang mengajar didepan kelas akan menutup pertemuan mereka. Dan benar saja, tepat ketika Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam tas selempangnya, Dosen paruh baya tersebut sudah mengakhiri kuliah mereka hari ini. Tersenyum ramah lalu keluar kelas seraya menggumamkan bahwa tugas esai mereka harus dikumpulkan seminggu lagi.

Kyuhyun melesat keluar kelas, menyusul Dosennya dengan langkah cepat.

"Profesor!"  
_Namja _paruh baya itu berhenti, wajahnya sedikit berbinar saat melihat salah satu mahasiswa kebanggaannya menghampirinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun menstabilkan napasnya, ia tersenyum sopan. "Apakah aku bisa mengganggu waktumu sebentar Profesor?"

.

.

.

"Jika mendengar dari ceritamu, mungkin temanmu itu mengalami _Agrofobia" _

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju, ia terlihat berpikir, "Saya juga memikirkan tentang hal itu profesor, hanya saja saya kurang merasa yakin. Dan apakah anda tidak berpikir bahwa dia juga mengalami _Agrofobia _karena sesuatu? Depresi akut mungkin? _Panic _juga bisa membuatnya seperti itu"

Profesornya terlihat tersenyum antusias, selalu mengahargai setiap opini dari mahasiswanya dan menjunjung tinggi kejeniusan dari analisis mahasiswanya, "Itu bisa saja terjadi. Ada trauma masa lalu yang membuat keadaannya menjadi seperti itu"

"Berapa persen kemungkinan untuk sembuh pada penderita gangguan seperti itu?"

"Tergantung seberapa jauh tingkat depresi yang dialami. Mungkin kau bisa melakukan pendekatan psikologis untuk mengetahuinya"

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir keras, benarkah Yesung menderita _Agrofobia? _Ia tidak bisa menyimpulkan apapun saat ini, hanya beberapa argumen yang mungkin saja meleset. Jadi salahkah ia jika berharap mengenal Yesung semakin dekat?

"Apakah temanmu itu _yeoja?"_

"_Ne?"_

Profesor terkekeh pelan, "Kau terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkannya Cho"

Apa? Benarkah terlihat begitu jelas diwajahnya?

"Tidak profesor. Dia seorang _namja"_

_Namja _paruh baya dihadapannya sama sekali tidak menunjukan tampang terkejut, ia malah tersenyum semakin sumringah, "Akhirnya ada juga seseorang yang bisa meluluhkan hati Cho Kyuhyun, eh? Si jenius yang tidak pernah mau menyentuh apapun yang berbau cinta?"

Profesor sedang menggodanya, ia hanya tersenyum kecil, "Saya sama sekali belum yakin profesor, saya belum mendapatkan jawaban dari semua yang saya rasakan saat ini"

"Benarkah? Tapi kukira ini akan menjadi awal yang baik untukmu."

"Saya juga berharap seperti itu, semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah segila ini, ia belum pernah terobsesi pada sesuatu hal hingga sejauh ini. Ia tidak percaya cinta dan ia tidak percaya takdir. Semenjak kedua orang tuanya bercerai, ia sama sekali tidak mau tahu menau apa makna sebenarnya dari janji suci yang mereka ucapkan didepan altar dulu. Kenapa mereka harus bersama jika pada akhirnya memilih berpisah?

Ia terus saja membantah setiap getaran dihatinya, mecoba mengabaikan sebuah aliran kehangatan yang mulai memenuhi jiawanya. Ia tidak peduli, namun pada akhirnya ia peduli. Ia tidak bisa lagi berkata bahwa ia tidak percaya cinta, ia tidak percaya takdir, disaat diam-diam hati kecilnya terus saja mencari apa makna dari kedua kata tersebut.

Ia benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Berhari-hari ia terus melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama, bagaimana seorang _namja _–Yesung- mampu memporakporandakan dinding pembatas yang ia bangun? Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian, 'kesempurnaan' yang ia miliki sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tidak perlu terlalu berinteraksi dengan sekitarnya. Ia terbiasa dengan hal itu. Namun kenapa tiba-tiba semua runtuh begitu saja saat ia pertama kali melihat _namja _itu? Rasanya ia ingin terlepas, ingin bebas dari kukungan temboknya sendiri, ia seolah terseret pada takdir yang bahkan belum pernah ia percayai, ia seakan mulai terseret pada pusaran cinta yang perlahan mulai menenggelamkannya. Yesung, Kim Yesung. Sepertinya mulai detik ini ia harus percaya akan takdir, mulai membuka perlahan pintu hatinya yang tertutup rapat. Karena Kim Yesung seolah muncul sebagai jawaban atas semua keraguan yang ia miliki.

.

.

.

Lee Hyukjae tidak habis pikir apa yang ada didalam otak sepupunya itu. Bukankah ia yang mendapat tugas dari Prof. Kang? Jadi ia berhak bukan untuk menolak ataupun meminta Prof. Kang untuk mengganti seseorang yang harus ia temui? Lalu kenapa malah Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu ngotot untuk tetep menjadikan Kim Donghae sebagai 'pembimbing'nya? Kemarin ia hanya meminta Kyuhyun untuk menunjukan alamat itu, tidak menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya setiap ia bertemu dengan _sunbae_nya, tapi dengan lantangnya Kyuhyun malah menyuarakan ingin menemaninya setiap ia ingin ke rumah Kim Donghae. Ia merasa aneh, namun ada sebuah kesimpulan samar mulai terbentuk diotaknya.

Jadi disinilah mereka, berdiri didepan pintu rumah Kim Donghae. Menunggu beberapa saat agar seseorang mau membukakan pintu itu.

"Jangan terlalu gugup Hyukkie, wajahmu pucat sekali" bisik Kyuhyun.

Hyukkie kaget, benarkah wajahnya sepucat itu? Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghirup udara lalu menghembuskannya kembali, melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang hingga pintu dihadapan mereka berayun terbuka.

Seorang _yeoja _paruh baya yang sepertinya adalah _maid _dirumah Donghae tersenyum ramah, "Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Kyuhyun menyenggol lengan Hyukkie, membuat _namja _manis itu sedikit gelagapan, "Ah, i-itu, a-apa ini rumah Kim Donghae?"

"_Ne, _ini rumah Kim Donghae. Apakah anda teman Tuan muda?"

Hyukkie mengangguk canggung, "Apakah Donghae-_ssi _ada dirumah?"

"Tuan muda sedang keluar sebentar, mungkin anda bisa menunggunya didalam. Silakan masuk"

Hyukkie menghela napas pelan sebelum masuk kedalam rumah Donghae dengan diikuti Kyuhyun yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Silakan duduk Tuan, mungkin sebentar lagi Tuan muda akan kembali"

Mereka duduk disebuah sofa diruang tamu, Hyukkie menautkan kedua jemari tangannya, nampak begitu gelisah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia malah mengamati setiap detail rumah mewah itu, bukan karena kagum ataupun apa, ia hanya mencari dimana kira-kira Yesung berada sekarang.

Prangg!

Keduanya tersentak saat mendengar pecahan kaca yang memekakan telinga, sepertinya dari lantai dua. Kyuhyun dapat melihat _yeoja _paruh baya tadi tergopoh-gopoh menaiki tangga dengan raut khawatir. Dan entah apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun, atau mungkin juga ia tidak memikirkan apapun, _namja _tampan itu segera berlari, menaiki tangga dua-dua sekaligus, meninggalkan Hyukkie yang hanya terdiam disofa tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Sebuah koridor panjang menanti Kyuhyun, dimana Yesung?

Prangg!

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Tatapan Kyuhyun nyalang, pintu kedua dari tempatnya berdiri sedikit terbuka, ia kembali berlari, memasuki ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Pecahan gelas dimana-mana, bingkai foto, jam weker, semua berantakan dilantai dibawah mereka. Kedua _onyx_ Kyuhyun membulat saat melihat Yesung yang tengah meringkuk disudut ruangan dengan memegang sebuah pecahan gelas ditangannya.

"Tuan muda, tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu, jadi berikan gelas itu pada kami _ne?"_

Seorang _maid _laki-laki yang nampak masih muda mencoba membujuk Yesung namun ia kembali memundurkan langkahnya saat Yesung mengacungkan pecahan gelas itu tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Pergi!"

"Tuan muda..."

_Liquid _bening itu mulai mengalir di pipi _chubby _Yesung, tidak ada isakan memang, namun _namja _manis itu terlihat begitu tersiksa.

Kyuhyun tidak tahan, ia tidak bisa hanya melihat apa yang terjadi. Perlahan berjalan mendekat.

"Tuan, jangan mendekat anda bisa terluka. Saya sudah menelepon Tuan muda Donghae, hanya beliau yang bisa menenangkan Tuan muda Yesung"

Namun telinga Kyuhyun seolah tuli, ia tetap saja mendekat, berjongkok tidak jauh dari Yesung yang mulai ketakutan. Ah, benar. Ia orang asing bukan? Yesung akan merasa ketakutan.

"Si-siapa kau? Pergi! Jangan mendekat!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, "Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun, Yesung-ah. Kita bisa menjadi teman"

Yesung menggeleng kuat, air mata semakin deras mengalir, "_Aniyo! _Kau bukan temanku, kau sama saja seperti _namja_ brengsek itu! Kau sama saja!"

Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit mendekat, tangannya terulur mencoba meraih pecahan gelas ditangan Yesung, "_Namja _brengsek? Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku tidak sama dengan dia. Percayalah padaku"

Yesung kembali menggeleng, ia mengacung-acungkan pecahan gelas ditangannya, mengantisipasi jika Kyuhyun semakin mendekat.

"Yesung-ah..."

"Pergi!"

"Yesung-ah, dengarkan aku..."

"PERGI!"

Kyuhyun tidak peduli, disaat beberapa _maid _melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir jika Yesung melukainya, Kyuhyun malah semakin mendekat, terus mencoba mengambil pecahan kaca yang bisa saja melukai Yesung sendiri.

"Dengarkan aku... aargghh..."

Darah mengalir dari lengan Kyuhyun, menetes ke lantai.

"Jangan mendekat"

"Kim Yesung, dengarkan aku, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, sungguh. Kau bisa memeprcayaiku" lirih Kyuhyun.

Namun Yesung masih saja menggeleng kuat, membuat luka baru dielengan Kyuhyun saat _namja _itu mendekati Yesung. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli, berapa kalipun Yesung melukainya seperti ini ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya, karena ia tahu dengan jelas, luka yang ditanggung Yesung jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraih tangan Yesung saat melihat _namja _manis itu sedikit lengah, menggenggam pecahan gelas yang kini melukai telapak tangannya, ia meringis pelan. Ia meraih tubuh Yesung, memeluknya erat, perlahan melepaskan pecahan itu dari genggaman Yesung, membuangnya, ia tidak ingin jika Yesung bisa saja terluka saat menggenggam pecahan itu.

"Hey, tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu" bisik Kyuhyun, ia mengusap lembut punggung Yesung.

"Pergi, pergi..."

Teriakan Yesung semakin melemah, ia tidak lagi memberontak. Tanpa ia sadari ada sebuah perasaan aman ketika _namja _itu memeluknya. Tidak seperti pelukan Donghae, sedikit berbeda mungkin. Namun ia bisa merasa sedikit terlindungi?

"Ssssstt... _gwenchana, _semua baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun terus saja menggumamkan kalimat yang sama, seolah benar-benar meyakinkan Yesung bahwa semua baik-baik saja, karena memang semua baik-baik saja bukan?

"Apakah ada kamar kosong? Aku akan membawa Yesung kesana" tanya Kyuhyun. _Yeoja _paruh baya yang tadi membukakan pintu untuknya itu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja Tuan, silakan, saya akan mengantar anda" ucapnya "Dan kalian tolong bersihkan kekacauan ini" titahnya pada beberapa _maid _yang langsung menjalankan tugasnya dengan patuh.

Kyuhyun membopong Yesung ala _bridal style, _ia dapat merasakan _namja _manis itu mencengkram kuat bagian depan kemejanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Basah, Yesung masih saja menangis.

Ia melihat Hyukkie berdiri didekat pintu, tersenyum penuh arti kearahnya. Ia membalasnya dengan senyum kecil, mengikuti _yeoja _paruh baya tadi memasuki sebuah kamar yang didominasi warna _babyblue. _Meletakan dengan lembut tubuh Yesung diatas ranjang. Ia kembali meringis saat lukanya bergesekan dengan seprai.

"Aku takut" lirih Yesung. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mengusap lembut surai Yesung dengan tangannya yang tidak terluka.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, bukankah aku ada disini?"

Kedua _caramel _itu mengerjap, masih ada air mata yang menerobos keluar disana, "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi _chubby _Yesung, "Aku temanmu, aku disini karena aku temanmu"

"Teman?" ulang Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Tentu saja, teman"

"Teman" ucap Yesung lagi seraya memejamkan kedua _caramel_nya. Mencoba kembali berlari ke alam mimpi yang mungkin saja akan jauh lebih baik.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lega, perlahan melepaskan cengkraman jemari mungil Yesung di kemejanya, "Tidurlah Yesung-ah"

Ia mengecup singkat dahi Yesung saat dilihat tidak ada siapapun diruangan itu. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Bisakah ini disebut sebuah takdir?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Donghae tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat dan apa yang ia dengar. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin nyata bukan? Ia menoleh, masih menemukan _namja _itu berkutat dengan luka di lengannya. Beberapa obat berserakan dikakinya.

Cho Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun. _Namja _itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun, mahasiswa kedokteran yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya, namun ia berani bersumpah ini baru kali keempat ia bertemu dengan _namja _itu.

Donghae menggeleng pelan, benarkah ini? Kenapa Yesung tidak ketakutan ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya? Bukankah Yesung hanya bisa terkendali jika ia yang memeluknya? Oke, mungkin seperti yang dikatakan Jung _ahjumma _bahwa Yesung awalnya memang ketakutan ketika melihat Kyuhyun tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama bukan? Apa yang terjadi pada _hyung_nya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" akhirnya ia bersuara, terdengar begitu aneh ditelinganya sendiri.

"Aku menemani sepupuku untuk menemuimu, bukankah begitu Hyukkie?"

Seorang _namja _manis mengangguk canggung. Alis Donghae berkerut aneh, sepertinya ia pernah melihat _namja _itu.

"Benarkah? Ada apa?"

"Err... bisakah _sunbae _membantuku? Prof. Kang menyuruhku untuk menemuimu"

Donghae tampak paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan Hyukkie, sepertinya Prof. Kang sudah memberitahunya.

"Beberapa buku dan beberapa pertanyaan, baiklah tidak masalah. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa sekarang Hyukjae-_ssi"_

Hyukkie mengangguk paham, lalu ia membantu Kyuhyun merapikan obat-obatan yang berserakan dikaki Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, kapan kami bisa datang lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kami?"

"Ya, kami. Ada masalah?"

Donghae menyeringai tipis, "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari _hyung_ku Kyuhyun-_ssi?"_

Ups, sepertinya ia tidak bisa menggunakan alibi apapun kali ini. Apakah terlihat jelas diwajahnya? Tapi _toh _Kyuhyun tidak akan semudah itu menyerah. Ia balas menyeringai, menatap tajam kedua _caramel _Donghae, "Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku ingin menjadi teman Yesung?"

"Apa motifmu?"

"Motif? Oh, ayolah Kim Donghae! Tidak ada motif apapun disini!"

"Aku tidak akan semudah itu percaya"

"Kau..."

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Seorang _maid _mengantarkan _namja _paruh baya ke ruang tamu.

"Dr. Han sudah datang Tuan muda"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat melihat _namja _paruh baya dengan kaca mata yang bertengger di hidung itu masuk. Keterkejutan yang sama juga terlihat jelas diwajahnya, "Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Profesor?"

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Donghae, ia menatap bergantian Kyuhyun dan Dr. Han

"Tentu saja Hae-ah, tentu saja. Cho Kyuhyun, dia adalah mahasiswa yang pernah kuceritakan padamu tempo hari"

Kali ini Donghae yang tersentak kaget, ia membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, "Apa? Jadi dia yang akan menjadi asistenmu, _ahjussi?"_

Dr. Kang mengangguk, "Ya, dia yang akan menjadi asistenku dan membantu dalam perawatan Yesung"

Mereka terdiam, ini terlalu mengejutkan. Kyuhyun tidak berharap Tuhan akan membantunya sejauh ini. Namun pada kenyataannya Tuhan malah membantunya. Tanpa mereka sadari Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Yesung, Kim Yesung. Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan bisa mencoba masuk dalam takdir yang membelenggu _namja _manis itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Big Thanks For :  
**_

_**Titha Handayani_elfcloud dhy_kaclouds_yeyepapo_laila. _sjflywin_cloud3024_ _TaraZein10_Magieapril_Spica CloudyElf_ _ _nerita_mels_ 24_sisca kyusung shipper_idda KyuSung_ryu. _Guest_yolyol_Nakazawa Ryu_r3diavolo83_aKyuCloud_kim ayuni lee_yesungismine_Guest_RirinYeWook_tamamachan_Cha2LoveKorean_encungie_KyuWoon_maycloudself13_ _kyusungshipper_cloudyeye**_

* * *

_**Hana Notes :  
**_

_****_Just wanna say, "Semoga tidak mengecewakan" :)

Untuk KyuSung moment mungkin next chap baru penuh dg KyuSung moment :D

_**elfcloud dhy**_ eonni, jangan kecewa sama Hana ne :'D

.

_review?_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida *bow*  
_

_See You! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast :**

**Kim Yesung , Cho Kyuhyun, n other / Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt, Angst.**

**Rate`:**

**T**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, AU**

**Tidak sesuai EYD**

**Typo dimana-mana, alur berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2012-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

_._

_Aku selalu bertanya, apa arti cinta sebenarnya?_

_Seberapa besar kekuatan cinta hingga mampu mempengaruhi hidup seseorang?_

_Cinta, cinta, cinta._

_Mereka selalu saja mengagung-agungkan kata cinta._

_Hidup untuk cinta, mati demi cinta._

_Kalimat klise yang selalu terdengar dimanapun._

_Bisakah aku mengerti?_

_Seperti kisah-kisah klasik yang selalu kudengar._

_Romeo & Juliette? Cleopatre & Mac-Antoine? Tristan & Iseut?_

_Namun sungguh, aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti mereka._

_._

_Cinta,_

_Tanpa sadar aku mulai mencari,_

_Dan aku mulai memahami,_

_Ditengah takdir yang membelenggumu,_

_Aku menemukan semua jawaban atas pertanyaanku._

_._

_**Fragile**_

_Musim gugur yang memulai takdir baru ini..._

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Semuanya terasa berbeda hari ini. Ketika langit diatasnya menggantungkan awan-awan kelabu menutupi bias hangat mentari pagi, ia merasa hangat. Jauh lebih hangat. Derak angin yang berputar menghantam pepohonan terdengar indah dengan guguran daun ek. Daun-daun basah akibat embun dibawah kakinya terasa nyaman. Aneh, ini terlalu aneh untuk ia pikirkan. Tapi untuk apa juga ia harus memikirkannya? Tanpa perlu mencari hal-hal ganjil disekitarnya ia sudah mempunyai hal yang harus dipikirkan bukan?

Ia, Kyuhyun, masih saja menyunggingkan senyum sejak keluar dari _apartment_nya tadi, ia tidak bisa menahan begitu saja gejolak dihatinya saat ini, tidak, ini terlalu nyata untuk diabaikan. Pada akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia tidak ingin percaya, sekarang ia sedikit demi sedikit menggantungkan kepercayaan itu. Takdir yang semula begitu tabu ditelinganya kini mulai menjadi sebuah kata indah yang selalu ingin ia dengar. Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa ini aneh, Kim Yesung tidak melakukan apapun tapi ia sanggup merubah Kyuhyun sejauh ini.

Rumah mewah keluarga Kim terlihat dikejauhan, berdiri angkuh seolah menantangnya, dan ini berhasil membuatnya gugup. Gugup? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun merasa gugup? Sepertinya sejarah harus mencatat hal ini. Ia menghela napas pelan, jantungnya bertedak aneh, gemuruh dihatinya seakan tidak mampu teredam, bahkan ia takut jika ada orang yang mendengarnya.

Kakinya menginjak beranda rumah dengan bunyi 'tuk' ganjil. Ia kembali menghela napas.

"Jadi kau benar-benar datang pagi ini Cho Kyuhyun?"

Suara dingin itu menghentikan tangan Kyuhyun yang semula ingin menekan bel, ia menoleh menemukan Kim Donghae tengah berdiri angkuh tidak jauh dari beranda rumah.

"Tentu saja Donghae-_ssi, _bukankah Prof. Han yang menyuruhku memulai tugasku pagi ini?"

Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi tidak suka diwajah Donghae. Tidak, bukannya ia tidak menyukai Kim Donghae, hanya saja ia tidak 'terlalu' suka jika Donghae terus saja seperti ini. _Namja _itu terlalu _over protective _terhadap Yesung.

"Sebenarnya apa motifmu melakukan ini Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

Kyuhyun memutar kedua _onyx_nya jengah, oh ayolah, pertanyaan yang sama?

"Sudah berapa kali aku menjawabnya eoh? Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki motif apapun Donghae_-ssi."_

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak bisa semudah itu mempercayaimu"

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli, "Terserah, itu juga bukan urusanku. Disini aku hanya ingin menjalankan tugasku"

Kali ini ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menekan bel, tangannya langsung mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka. Apakah ia lancang? Tentu saja tidak, bukankah sang pemilik rumah sudah melihatnya datang dan tidak melontarkan protes ketika kakinya mulai memasuki rumah itu?

"Tuan, anda sudah datang?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat Jung keluar dari dapur, membawa nampan berisi makanan, "_Annyeong! _Dan bisakah _ahjumma _memanggilku Kyuhyun saja? Itu terdengar jauh lebih nyaman"

"Apa? Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kyuhyun, cukup Kyuhyun" tandasnya.

Jung terlihat berpikir tapi _toh _akhirnya ia mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu Kyuhyun-ah"

"Jauh lebih baik"

Jung baru saja akan menaiki tangga ketika suara Kyuhyun menghentikannya, "Apakah itu sarapan untuk Yesung pagi ini?"

"_Ne"_

Kyuhyun menghampiri Jung, mengambil alih nampan itu, "Biar aku saja yang membawanya"

Jung tersenyum seraya mengangguk, "Tuan muda Yesung masih berada di kamar kemarin, Kyuhyun-ah"

"Baiklah, tugasku hari ini akan segera dimulai"

Tanpa ia sadari sejak tadi Donghae terus saja menatapnya tajam, ada keraguan di dalam _caramel _itu, "Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Yesung menggunakan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa nampan berisi sarapan Yesung. Sedikit sulit memang, mengingat beberapa luka yang tertoreh ditangannya masih saja berdenyut nyeri.

"Yesung-ah?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Demi Tuhan! Apakah ia sedang melihat malaikat saat ini? Sepertinya begitu. Yesung tengah berdiri disamping jendela, menatap keluar seperti biasanya. Rambut hitam kelamnya terlihat semakin panjang hingga menyentuh tengkuk, kulit seputih susu itu nampak bersinar dibawah redupnya bias mentari pagi ini, apakah terdengar berlebihan? Tidak, menurut Kyuhyun itu sama sekali tidak berlebihan. Kemeja putih yang dikenakan Yesung melekat sempurna ditubuh indah itu, serasi dengan celana yang berwarna sama. Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat makhluk seindah itu, tidak. Sungguh, terlalu sia-sia jika diabaikan begitu saja.

"Yesung-ah?"

_Namja _manis itu menoleh sekilas, sebelum kembali menatap guguran daun ek diluar sana.

"Kau tidak ingin menyapaku Yesung-ah?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun meletakan nampan berisi makanan itu dimeja nakas. Perlahan dengan sangat lembut, ia meraih tangan Yesung, menariknya untuk duduk diatas ranjang, "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

Yesung hanya menatap Kyuhyun datar, sesekali kedua _caramel _indah itu mengerjap.

"Kurasa kau baik" gumam Kyuhyun. Ia meraih sepiring sarapan dari nampan, menyodorkannya ke arah Yesung.

"Sarapan. Kau ingin memakannya sendiri atau perlu kusuapi hem?"

Tidak ada suara sedikit pun yang keluar. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia meraih sendok, "Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus menyuapimu"

Namun belum sempat ia menyuapkan sendok pertama kedalam mulut Yesung, _namja _manis itu menepis tangan Kyuhyun lalu membuang begitu saja piring yang berada ditangan Kyuhyun.

Praang!

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget, semua berserakan, ia menatap Yesung sekilas mengusap lembut surai hitam Yesung, "Aku akan mengambilkan sarapan yang baru untukmu"

Ia memungut pecahan piring itu, membersihkan nasi yang berceceran lalu berjalan keluar.

"_Ahjumma, _bisakah kau membuatkan sarapan untuk Yesung lagi?"

Jung sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun tepat berada dibelakangnya, "Apa? Apakah Tuan muda memecahkan piringnya lagi?"

Jung melirik sekilas Kyuhyun yang membuang pecahan piring ditempat sampah, "Yesung selalu melakukannya?"

"Tidak selalu tapi sering" ucap Jung seraya kembali menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yesung. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Apakah Yesung dan Donghae hanya tinggal berdua? Dimana orang tua mereka?" terdengar seperti mencampuri urusan orang lain memang, namun Kyuhyun hanya mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya. Dilihatnya Jung tersenyum kecil, ia mengambil sebuah sendok baru lalu menyerahkan kepada Kyuhyun, "Mereka sudah meninggal, dua tahun yang lalu"

"Apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau segera membujuk Tuan muda untuk sarapan Kyuhyun-ah, dia harus minum obat"

Ia tidak akan memaksa. Jung terlihat begitu enggan untuk menceritakan tentang masalah keluarga Kim, ah tentu saja, Kyuhyun masih orang asing disini. Bagaimana ia bisa berharap lebih? Benar-benar kekanakan.

Kyuhyun kembali membuka pintu kamar itu, menemukan Yesung dalam posisi sama, duduk dipinggir ranjang seraya menatap kosong keluar jendela.

"Yesung-ah..."

Kali ini _namja _manis itu langsung menoleh, namun wajah datar itu tetap saja terlihat sama.

"Kau harus memakan sarapanmu kali ini" ucap Kyuhyun, ia mendudukan tubuhnya tepat disebelah Yesung. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan kalimat apapun bahkan sebelum jemarinya menyentuh sendok untuk menyuapi Yesung, tangan mungil itu telah kembali menepis tangan Kyuhyun kasar. Bunyi pecahan piring kembali terdengar dikamar itu.

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua _onyx_nya sejenak, berjongkok memunguti pecahan piring yang kembali berserakan, "Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilkan sarapan yang baru untukmu"

Kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Kyuhyun berjalan keluar menuju dapur membuang pecahan piring kedalam tempat sampah, tapi kali ini Jung telah menantinya dengan sepiring makanan ditangan.

"Kau harus sabar menghadapi Tuan muda Yesung"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, "Tentu saja _ahjumma, _danaku akan membuat Yesung menghabisakn sarapannya"

Kyuhyun melakukannya, lagi. Mendorong pintu itu hingga berayun terbuka, melihat Yesung masih saja berada pada posisinya, ia berjalan mendekat. Walaupun sudah menduga apa yang akan terjadi, ia tetap saja sedikit terkejut ketika Yesung kembali membuang begitu saja piring ditangan Kyuhyun, membuatnya berantakan. Pecahan piring kembali berserakan.

"Aku akan mengambilkan sarapan yang baru untukmu"

Ini ketiga kalinya ia mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. Mengulangi apa yang telah ia lakukan, dan entah berapa kali ia mengulangi kalimat itu. Membawa piring baru, Yesung memecahkannya, lalu Kyuhyun membersihkannya. Terus berulang, dan Kyuhyun hanya terus tersenyum sebagai sebuah balasan. Entah untuk kali keberapa, mungkin sudah piring yang kesepuluh ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun meletakkannya dimeja nakas. Berlutut dihadapan Yesung, "Sesakit itukah hatimu Yesung-ah? Bisakah kau memberitahuku seberapa besar rasa sakit itu?"

Yesung menggigit bibirnya, jemari mungilnya mulai gemetar.

"Aku temanmu bukan? Jadi, kau bisa membaginya denganku. Jangan memendamnya sendiri"

Kepala Yesung tertunduk dalam. Apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa Kyuhyun begitu baik padanya? Padahal ia sama sekali tidak mengenal _namja _itu. Siapa? Teman? Bisakah ia percaya?

"Yesung-ah?"

Kyuhyun merasakannya, perlahan _liquid _bening itu mengalir, membasahi tangan mungil Yesung.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuatmu terluka?"

Yesung menggeleng kuat, "Semua salahku… hiks… semua salahku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, ia meraih jemari Yesung namun dengan cepat Yesung menarik tangannya.

"Bisakah kau membagi rasa bersalahmu padaku?"

Isakan itu semakin lirih, tubuh Yesung bergetar hebat. Rasa sakit itu menguar keluar, dua tahun berlalu dan kesakitan itu masih saja sama. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Yesung"

Yesung merasakan jemarinya digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun, ia ingin menariknya kembali namun genggaman Kyuhyun terlalu mendominasi. Ia mendongak, menemukan sepasang _onyx _yang memandangnya hangat, tatapan mata itu begitu berbeda, tidak seperti tatapan orang-orang yang selalu memandangnya iba, Kyuhyun berbeda, tatapan mata itu seolah mengerti. Seolah Kyuhyun merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan.

"Aku tahu itu begitu menyakitkan, kau ingin mengubur luka itu, tapi tidak bisakah kau membaginya padaku? Biarkan aku merasakannya, buat aku mengerti sesakit apa lukamu"

Kyuhyun berdiri, legannya perlahan membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya, menenggelamkan Yesung pada sebuah zona aman yang memang dibutuhkan _namja _manis itu.

"Keluarkan semuanya, jangan memendamnya sendiri. Luka itu tidak akan sembuh jika kau terus menyimpannya sendiri, luka itu harus diobati Yesung-ah."

Hangat. Kenapa terasa begitu hangat?

"Si-siapa kau? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, "Aku? Bukankah aku temanmu?"

"Teman?"

"Ya, aku temanmu"

"Apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau memang harus percaya padaku Kim Yesung"

Yesung tidak menyahut, ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir semakin deras, membiarkan sepasang lengan kokoh milik Kyuhyun memeluknya hangat, ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Siapa Kyuhyun? Kenapa _namja _itu begitu baik padanya? Ia memejamkan kedua _caramel_nya, jangan memberikan harapan apapun lagi padanya. Ia tidak bisa menanggung apapun lagi saat ini. Biarkan ia sendiri, biarkan luka itu semakin membusuk didasar hatinya, jangan coba menyentuh luka itu, siapapun jangan mencoba mengobati luka itu. Ia takut, ia terlalu takut jika pada akhirnya luka itu semakin dalam ketika ia mulai menggantungkan kepercayaan lagi. Ia tidak ingin kembali tersakiti.

Namun seberapa pun ia mencoba menolak, mencoba mengabaikannya, semua tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

"Yesung-ah, kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak mencobanya."

Yesung dapat merasakannya, tangan Kyuhyun mulai mengusap punggungnya lembut. Kenapa ini terasa nyaman?

"Cobalah untuk kembali percaya, dan aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu"

Bisakah? Ia tidak tahu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

Jangan memaksanya. Jangan membuatnya kembali mengalami kesakitan yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

Pintu _ebony _itu tertutup dengan debuman yang begitu lembut, menyembunyikan sosok Yesung yang sudah terlelap diatas ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, setelah melewati _perjuangan _yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran, akhirnya Yesung mau memakan sarapannya lalu meminum obat yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Hanya menunggu beberapamenit hingga akhirnya kedua _caramel _itu tertutup, menyelami ketenangan sesaat.

Ia menghela napas, langkah kakinya bergema di lorong yang begitu sepi. Benarkah yang tinggal dirumah besar ini hanya Yesung, Donghae dan bebeapa _maid? _Ini buruk, Yesung butuh kehangatan namun suasana disini terlalu suram.

Ia baru saja memasuki dapur, meletakan nampan berisi piring dan gelas yang sudah kosong diatas meja saat Jung juga mengekor dibelakangnya, "Apakah Tuan muda menghabiskannya"

Kyuhyun menunjuk nampan kosong dengan dagunya, ia tersenyum tipis, "Bukankah aku sudah bilang _ahjumma, _aku akan membuat Yesung menghabiskan semuanya"

Jika boleh jujur Jung sedikit tekejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Cho Kyuhyun, _namja _itu baru saja masuk ke rumah ini, baru kemarin _namja _itu bertemu dengan Tuan mudanya – paling tidak itu yang ada dipikiran Jung – tapi dengan mudah Kyuhyun _menaklukan _Yesung? Dengan mudah Kyuhyun merebut hati Tuan mudanya itu? Apakah Tuhan sedag menunjukan hal baik untuk mereka? Untuk keluarga kecil ini?

"_Ahjumma?"_

"_Ne?"_

"Bisakah kau menceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Yesung? Pada keluarga ini?"

Jung yang semula ingin membersihkan bekas sarapan Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya, ia terpaku sesaat. Apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang? Apakah ia harus berkata jujur? Atau ia harus berbohong? Tapi bukankah Kyuhyun adalah asisten Dr. Han? Berarti Kyuhyun juga bisa membantu kesembuhan Tuan mudanya bukan?

Ia menghela napas dalam, memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, sebelum menatap Kyuhyun, "Bisakah aku percaya padamu Kyuhyun-ah?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hyukkie bergerak gelisah, sesekali jemarinya saling bertaut. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat, ia gugup. Hey, tentu saja ia gugup! Siapapun pasti juga akan gugup jika orang yang selama ini kau kagumi berada tepat dihapanmu. Menatapmu tajam dengan kedua _caramel _indah yang selalu bisa membuatmu terpaku.

Bahkan Hyukkie tidak bisa mendengar apapun saat ini, hanya detak jantungnya yang bertalu yang terdengar ditelinganya.

"Hyukjae-_ssi_?"

Hyukkie mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Hyukjae-_ssi_?!"

Donghae, _namja _tampan itu mendengus kesal. Ada apa dengan Lee Hyukjae eoh?

"Ya! Lee HyukJae!"

Hyukkie tersentak, ia mundur beberapa langkah ketika mendengar teriakan Donghae, "_N-ne? _Donghae _sunbae?"_

Donghae menatap Hyukkie datar, "Jadi kau sejak tadi tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan?"

"_Mi-mianhae. _Bisakah _sunbae _mengulanginya?"

Donghae memutar kedua _caramel_nya jengah, "Apa motif Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung?"

"_N-ne?"_

"Apakah aku harus mengulanginya lagi Hyukjae-_ssi_?"

Hyukkie menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak, itu tidak perlu karena ia mendengarnya dengan begitu jelas. Hanya saja ia sedikit merasa tekejut, sedikit? Benarkah?

"Aku tidak tahu _sunbae. _Aku tidak tahu"

"Bukankah kau sepupunya?"

"Tapi Kyuhyun tipe orang yang tertutup, ia jarang menceritakan apapun padaku"

Hyukkie jujur, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan Kyuhyun, ia tidak mengerti namun ada satu hal yang ia mengerti disini dan ia yakin tanpa harus bertanya pada Kyuhyun pun ia berani bersumpah bahwa ini benar, "Menurutku Kyuhyun tertarik pada Yesung"

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya aneh, ia tidak suka dengan fakta yang baru saja ia dengar, "Benarkah?" gumam Donghae. Ia terlihat berpikir lalu berjalan menjauh, tidak menghiraukan Hyukkie yang masih saja berurusan dengan detak jantungnya.

Jika benar perkataan Hyukkie bahwa Kyuhyun tertarik pada _hyung_nya, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan _namja _manapun mendekati _hyung_nya, tidak akan. Ia tidak ingin melihat _hyung_nya kembali terluka. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Bukankah Dr. Han yang menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk membantu merawat Yesung dan Donghae harus mengakui bahwa Cho Kyuhyun memang benar-benar mahasiswa kedokteran yang jenius, tidak mungkin ia memasang tembok tinggi agar Kyuhyun menjauh. Kesembuhan _hyung_nya jauh lebih penting. Namun apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Kyuhyun benar-bena tertarik pada _hyung_nya?

"_Sun-sunbae?"_

Dongha menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kebelakang.

"A-apa hubungan _sunbae _dengan Yesung?"

Eh?

"Apakah _sunbae _memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya?"

Donghae menaikan satu alisnya, "Itu bukan urusanmu Lee Hukjae"

Hyukkie menundukan kepalanya, benar, ini bukan urusannya. Kenapa ia jadi ingin ikut campur seperti ini?

"Maaf"

Ia membiarkan langkah kaki Donghae semakin terdengar samar, benar-benar menghilang saat _namja _tampan itu berbelok di ujung koridor.

"_Sunbae…"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Entah sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun duduk termenung disamping ranjang Yesung, tangannya terus bergerak membelai lembut surai _namja _manis itu namun pikirannya sedang berkelana, masih memikirkan apa yang Jung katakan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Benarkah? Jung tidak mungkin berbohong bukan? Lagipula keuntungan apa yang ia dapatkan jika melakukan kebohongan, Jung sudah bertahun-tahun mengabdi di keluarga Kim, ia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu bukan?

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, kalimat-kalimat itu seolah berteriak keras dikepalanya, membuatnya harus merangkai satu per satu fakta yang mulai ia mengerti.

"Jadi itukah yang membuatmu seperti ini Yesung-ah? Seberapa besar kau mencintainya hingga kau terpuruk seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun menatap sendu wajah Yesung, tangannya beralih menggenggam jemari kecil Yesung.

Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa orang itu tega merusak kebahagian keluarga kecil Yesung? Menjadikan _namja _manis seperti Yesung sebagai alat menjalankan ambisinya? Apakah kekuasaan dan kekayaan telah membutakan semua orang hingga tega melakukan hal keji seperti itu eoh?

"Kenapa kau harus mencintainya?"

Kyuhyun terluka. Yesung tidak melakukan apapun namun mendengar fakta bahwa Yesung menjadi seperti ini karena seorang _namja _yang begitu dicintai Yesung benar-benar telah berhasil membuat hatinya terluka.

Tangannya beralih mengusap lembut pipi Yesung, ia tersenyum kecut, "Bisakah aku membuatmu melupakannya Yesung-ah? Bisakah aku melakukan itu?"

Ia mengecup lembut jemari Yesung ketika merasakan jemari itu mulai bergerak, perlahan kelopak yang menyembunyikan sepasang _caramel _indah itu terbuka. Mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kyuhyun berkata ceria. Pintar sekali menyembunyikan perasaan hatinya eh? Tapi itu memang diperlukan bukan? Kim Yesung membutuhkan teman yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun datar, kemudian beralih melihat jam yang berada diaatas meja nakas.

"Dia menungguku" gumam Yesung. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya yang nyaman, memandang lagi Kyuhyun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

"_Yesung mempunyai kebiasaan untuk keluar rumah ketika pukul 2 siang saat matahari tidak bersinar. Sepertinya kejadian penting di masa lalu Yesung membuatnya terus melakukan itu, namun mengingat Yesung mempunyai Agrorafobia dan ia sering terserang Panic Disoder aku menyarankan kau lebih berhati-hati menjaganya Kyuhyun, usahakan jangan sampai Yesung keluar rumah"_

Penjelasan Dr. Han kemarin kembali memenuhi pikirannya, ia melirik jam yang berada diatas meja nakas. Benar, ini tepat pukul 2 siang. Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, melarikan kakinya menyusul Yesung.

"Tuan muda? Anda akan pergi kemana?" Jung terlihat panik, ia mencoba meraih tangan Yesung namun dengan cepat _namja _manis itu menepisnya.

"Tuan muda"

"Yesung bersamaku _ahjumma. _Tenanglah"

Jung menatap Kyuhyun tidak yakin, "Tapi Kyuhyun, Tuan muda akan…"

"Percayalah padaku" Kyuhyun tersenyum meyakinkan, ia kembali mengikuti Yesung yang kini sudah membuka pintu rumah.

Angin musim gugur menyapu wajah mereka. Derak aneh batang-batang gundul yang mencuat seolah menjadi musik pengiring yang begitu dramatis.

Yesung berjalan perlahan, keluar dari pekarangan rumah. Jalanan sedikit ramai hari ini, beberapa orang terlihat berlalu lalang. Dan kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat, Yesung yang semula berdiri tegak kini meringkuk di bagar pembatas, keringat dingin mulai menghiasi wajah manisnya. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan, napasnya terdengar tersengal.

_Panic disoder. _Tanpa memeriksanya pun Kyuhyun tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia berjalan mendekat berjongkok dihadapan Yesung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari Yesung-ah?"

Yesung menggeleng kuat, tatapannya nyalang, mengantisipasi apapun yang mungkin bisa menyakitinya.

"_Yesung selalu menuju tempat yang sama. Taman. Dia selalu menuju taman didekat rumah"_

Taman? Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, terlihat berpikir.

"Apakah ini berhubungan dengannya?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar terluka. Tapi _toh _ia tetap melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar, walaupun semua terasa begitu salah.

Tangannya menyusup dibawah lutut Yesung, tangannya yang lain berada ditengkuk _namja _manis itu. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, membopongnya menuju taman yang tidak jauh dari rumah keluarga Kim.

Orang-orang menatapnya aneh, ia tidak peduli. Yesung mencoba memberontak namun serangan panik sepertinya telah membuat tenaganya habis. Ia hanya bisa menangis lirih dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun menurunkan Yesung dibawah pohon ek tua yang berdiri miring seolah tidak sanggup menahan terpaan angin. _Namja _manis itu masih saja menangis, ia mencengkram erat bagian depan baju Kyuhyun.

"Aku takut… hiks…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, ia mengusap lembut air mata Yesung, "Apakah dulu dia berjanji menemuimu disini?"

_Caramel _Yesung menyiratkan rasa bingung, namun selang beberapa detik sorot indah itu berubah terluka, begitu banyak hal yang tidak bisa teruangkap disana.

"Dia… dia… hiks… bawa aku pergi… hiks… aku membencinya!"

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkraman Yesung, ia mundur satu langkah, "Kau membencinya? Benarkah kau membencinya?"

Yesung menjerit, ia menutupi kedua telinganya. Tubuhnya meorosot jatuh, meringkuk bersandarkan pohon ek lapuk yang terasa lembap.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?" lirih Kyuhyun. Dadanya terasa sesak, ia juga bisa merasakan kesakitan itu, ia bisa merasakannya. Namun air matanya seolah tidak ingin jatuh karena ia tidak akan membasahi luka Yesung dengan air matanya, tidak. Ia akan menyembuhkan luka itu.

"Kau mencintainya. Di tengah kebencinanmu kau masih mencintainya Yesung-ah" Ia terluka, jauh lebih terluka daripada yang terlihat.

"Seharusnya kau bisa memaafkan _namja _brengsek itu jika kau benar-benar membencinya, kau bisa melakukan itu. Namun kenapa ini begitu sulit? Bukankah sudah jelas? Karena kau masih mencintainya, kau takut untuk mengerti, kau mencoba untuk lari. Karena kau masih mencintainya"

Yesung menggeleng kuat, tangisnya semakin menjadi.

"Kau mencoba menutupi segalanya, kau terus saja bersembunyi dari kenyataan. Apa yang telah dia lakukan bukan lagi ilusi, semua adalah takdir yang harus kau terima."

Kyuhyun melangkah maju, ia meraih kedua tangan Yesung, memaksa sepasang _caramel _indah itu untuk menatap _onyx_nya, "Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu disini. Karena memang ini bukan salahmu, Yesung-ah. Tidak ada yang salah disini, mungkin hatimu yang salah. Kau salah karena terus saja menyimpan rasa cinta itu dibalik kebencianmu. Seharusnya tidak seperti itu, kau tidak bisa mencintainya sekaligus membencinya, kau harus memilih salah satu Yesung-ah, kau harus memilih apakah hatimu akan siap jika membencinya atau apakah hatimu masih menerima jika kau masih mencintainya"

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar tercekat diakhir kalimat. Rasa sakit itu seolah mencekik lehernya, ia tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi ia harus melakukan ini.

Sekali lagi, ia mengusap lembut pipi Yesung, membawa _namja _manis itu masuk kedalam dekapan hangat. "Semua pilihan ada ditanganmu Yesung, kau akan tetap berada dalam kukungan rasa sakitmu atau memilih mengobati luka dihatimu"

Yesung tergugu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan, apa yang harus ia ungkapkan disini. Rasa sakit itu, luka yang ada dihatinya, semua terasa begitu memuakan. Ia ingin terbebas, ia ingin lepas dari semua takdir yang begitu meyebalkan. Ia ingin pergi, berlari menjauh dan melupakan apapun yang pernah terjadi. Namun, tidak semudah itu. Tidak. Perkataan Kyuhyun benar, semua yang dikatakan _namja _itu benar. Ia, Kim Yesung masih menyimpan sebuah perasaan pada _namja _brengsek yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya, _namja _brengsek yang telah membuatnya tidak lagi mampu menggantungkan kepercayaan pada siapapun lagi. Ia masih mencintainya, ditengah kebohongan aneh yang telah menjadi kehidupan baru untuk Yesung, ia masih menggantungkan sedikit harapan kecil bahwa semua ini hanyalah ilusi, berharap bahwa semua yang terjadi bukanlah kenyataan.

Kesadaran Yesung mulai menghilang, kegelapan aneh seolah menyeretnya untuk kembali terlelap, ia bergumam kecil sebelum benar-benar jatuh kedalam alam bawah sadarnya, "Aku… masih mencintainya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, ia merasakan Yesung tidak sadarkan diri dalam dekapannya. Tanpa Yesung sadari, dan memang tidak ada yang menyadarinya, setetes air mata berhasil keluar dari _onyx_ Kyuhyun, mengalir melewati pipi dan rahangnya, jatuh di dahi Yesung, "Aku tahu, aku tahu Yesung-ah. Tapi tidakkan aku egois jika berharap kau akan melupakannya?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Donghae terus saja memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah sibuk menyuntikan cairan aneh ke lengan Yesung. Ia tidak tahu namanya, yang jelas Kyuhyun berkata bahwa itu semacam obat penenang yang harus diterima Yesung setiap kali serangan paniknya kembali kambuh.

Ia melihat Kyuhyun membuang bekas suntikan itu ketempat sampah, lalu membenahi selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil _hyung_nya. Terilhat begitu professional dan cekatan. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, ia melihatnya dengan jelas. Seolah Yesung adalah hal paling penting dalam hidup Kyuhyun, sorot mata yang begitu lama tidak ia lihat ketika orang-orang memandang _hyung_nya.

Tubuh Donghae sedikit menegang ketika Kyuhyun mendaratkan kecupan singkat didahi Yesung. Lalu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditangkap indra pendengarannya. Apa-apaan _namja _itu?

Kyuhyun melangkah menjauhi ranjang, menuju pintu tempat ia sedari tadi berdiri mematung melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, "Tugasku hari ini sudah selesai. Aku akan datang lagi besok pagi"

Donghae hanya diam, membiarkan Kyuhyun melewatinya, namun baru beberapa langkah yang terdengar akhirnya Donghae mengeluarkan suara, "Bisakah aku beraharap banyak padamu?"

Kyuhyun berbalik, menatap Donghae yang juga menatapnya, "Aku tidak akan menjajikan apapun tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku"

Donghae tersenyum samar, "Dan bisakah aku mepercayaimu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya, "Tentu saja, kau bisa mempercayaiku Donghae-ah"

Kedaunya tersenyum lebar, mereka tidak mengerti namun pada akhirnya mereka akan mengerti. Perlahan kepercayaan yang semula begitu tabu ditelinga Donghae akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang indah dihidupnya, perlahan ia mulai yakin dan berani kembali menggantungkan harapannya pada _namja _bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kuharap kau tidak sama sepertinya, Kyuhyun-ah"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chiba, Tokyo-Jepang.**_

_Namja _tampan itu kembali menghela napas, entah sudah keberapa kali ia melakukan ini. Mungkin jika _namja _manis itu berada disampingnya ia akan diomeli tentang 'Jangan terlalu sering menghela napas, atau kebahagianmu satu per satu akan menghilang'. Ia tersenyum kecut, sekarang ia tidak peduli, bukankah kebahagiannya memang sudah hilang? Lalu apa pedulinya jika kebahagiannya yang lain akan menghilang juga? Ia tidak peduli.

Sepasang _obsidian _miliknya menatap teluk Tokyo dikejauhan. Dari atas sini, diberanda _apartment_nya ia bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas kerlap-kerlip lampu Chiba di malam hari. Terasa menanangkan dan menyesakkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ia kesepian, _apartment _yang ia tinggali terasa begitu sunyi walaupun pada kenyataannya gubahan _Waltz of flowers_ memenuhi setiap sudut. Kerinduan itu kembali menghantamnya, _namja _manis itu selalu menyukai karya-karya Tchaikovsky dan Mozart. Mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya kini selalu mendengarkan musik klasik yang bahkan dulu tidak pernah ia sentuh.

Menghela napas, lagi-lagi ia melakukan itu. Tangannya terangkat, menekan dadanya yang terasa kosong, ada sebuah lubang besar disana, membuatnya merasa kehilangan. Ia memejamkan kedua _obsidian_nya, mencoba menikmati rangkaian nada-nada menakjubkan yang berlomba menyentuh gendang telinga. Perlahan kenangan-kenangan kecil itu kembali menari diotaknya, senyum ceria diatas wajah manis yang begitu memikat menjadi bayangan favoritnya. Ia menikmati ini.

Ia tersenyum kecil, bergumam samar walaupun ia tahu apa yang ia katakan tidak akan didengar oleh siapapun, ia hanya ingin mengungkapkannya.

"Aku merindukanmu Yesungie"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Big Thanks For :  
**_

_**Keyra Kyuunie_sisca kyusungshipper_Love Clouds_ElfCloud Dhy_yoon HyunWoon_Nakazawa Ryu_TaraZein10_prass97_cloud3024_kaclouds_ 24_Guest_ryu. _yesungismine_KyuWoon_ _Cha2LoveKorean_Guest_aKyuCloud_yolyol_idda KyuSung_laila. _sjflywin_ _encungie_ _yeyepapo_Magieapril_Jisaid_Titha Handayani_cinnynese_fairysiwoonie_maycloudself13_kyusungshipper_Guest_Sparkcloudy_kim ayuni lee_Asha lightyagamikun  
**_

* * *

_**Hana Notes :  
**_

_****_Iya, Hana tahu ini aneh bgt. Semua ff2 Hana emang aneh kan? dari dulu aneh. Mian *bow*

Hahh.. entahlah, no coment dh. Dhy eonnie mianhae~ T.T

.

.

_review?_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida *bow*  
_

_See You! *Hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast :**

**Kim Yesung , Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon n other / Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt, Angst.**

**Rate`:**

**T**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, AU**

**Tidak sesuai EYD**

**Typo dimana-mana, alur berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2013-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

_Ini hanyalah salah satu kisah dari jutaan kisah cinta yang ada._

_Terasa membosankan, karena semua kisah cinta selalu saja terdengar klise._

_Roman-roman picisan yang seolah menjadi jamur._

_Membuat kisah ini tidak lagi bermakna dalam._

_Tidak, karena ini hanyalah secuil dari kisah sederhana yang akan terlupakan._

_Semua sama._

_Mereka berpikir kisah-kisah seperti ini sama sekali tidak berharga._

_Memang, ini sama sekali tidak berharga._

_Hanya saja ada satu hal yang membuatku enggan untuk membuangnya._

_Satu hal yang terlalu sederhana,_

_Bahwa cinta membutuhkan pengorbanan dan perjuangan untuk mendapatkannya._

_._

_._

_Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan takdir._

_Aku menikmatinya,_

_Disetiap kesakitan yang terus mendera, aku hanya menggantungkan sebuah harapan kecil._

_Aku berharap, takdir tidak menyakitinya._

_._

_._

_**Fragile**_

_Musim gugur yang memulai takdir baru ini..._

* * *

_**Chiba, Tokyo-Jepang.**_

"Tidak. Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan menuruti perintah _Dad" namja _tampan itu berkata. Ia tidak bisa lagi hanya berdiam diri, mengikuti setiap perintah ayahnya yang selalu saja di luar batas. Selama ini ia sudah menahan dirinya, mengesampingkan apapun untuk ayahnya, untuk ayah yang begitu ia hormati. Semuanya, bahkan ia rela membunuh hatinya sendiri.

"Kau membantah apa yang kukatakan?" suara _namja _paruh baya itu terdengar meninggi, menatap tajam putranya.

Tatapan _namja _tampan itu mengiba, suara yang ia keluarkan begitu lirih, "_Dad, _untuk kali ini biarkan aku yang memutuskan. Aku... aku tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini, aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain lagi"

_Namja _paruh baya itu mendengus, tertawa meremehkan, "Kim Yesung eoh? Kau masih saja memikirkan _namja _Kim itu hah!"

"Sampai kapan pun aku akan terus memikirkannya"

"Choi Siwon!"

"Aku mencintainya _Dad! _Aku mencintainya!"

_Namja _paruh baya itu – Mr. Choi – menggeram marah, ia mencengkram kuat lengan putranya, "Kau, tidak boleh mencintainya, _Dad _tidak akan mengijinkanmu. Lagipula apa kau pikir dia juga mencintaimu setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada hidupnya Choi Siwon? Asal kau tahu saja, Kim Yesung membencimu, membenci Choi Siwon yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya" desis Mr. Choi tajam.

Siwon terdiam. Ia tidak menyangkal, lagipula tidak ada yang perlu disangkal disini. Semua yang dikatakan ayahnya benar, ia yang sudah menghancurkan hidup Kim Yesung, hidup orang yang begitu ia cintai. Ia tidak bisa mengharapkan apapun lagi disini, apa yang bisa ia harapkan untuk hidup _namja _brengsek seperti dirinya eoh? Mengiba agar Kim Yesung memaafkannya? Mencintainya?

Tapi disamping itu semua, hati kecilnya memberontak, ia tersenyum kecut, menatap miris kedua _obsidian _Mr. Choi yang sama persis seperti miliknya, berkata begitu lirih, "Kau yang menghancurkan keluarga Kim, _Dad. _Kau yang menghancurkan hidupku juga"

Wajah Mr. Choi memerah menahan amarah. Ia menggeram kesal sebelum melayangkan satu tamparan di pipi Siwon, membuat sudut bibir _namja _tampan itu mengeluarkan darah.

"Jaga ucapanmu Choi Siwon!" Mr. Choi berseru "Terserah kau akan menyalahkan siapa dalam hal ini, tapi apa yang _Dad _lakukan, apa yang kau lakukan, semua ini untuk _ChoiGroup, _untuk perusahaan kita. Dan tentu saja untuk kebahagianmu Choi Siwon!"

Mr. Choi melepaskan cengkramannya, menepuk pipi siwon, sebelum berjalan keluar, berbisik pelan di ambang pintu, "Besok sore kau harus datang Siwon, perjodohan ini akan tetap dilangsungkan dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu"

Debaman lembut mengawali kesunyian menyesakkan diruangan itu. Choi Siwon, _namja _tampan itu masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya. Membiarkan air mata mengalir dari _obsidian_nya. Tidak ada isakan lirih, hanya menangis dalam diam. Merasakan setiap sayatan menyakitkan dihatinya. Siapa yang peduli? Siapa yang akan peduli? Mereka tidak tahu, dan mereka tidak ingin mau tahu.

Choi Siwon, Tuan muda sempurna keluarga Choi itu tidak benar-benar sempurna. Tidak, ia hanya manusia biasa. Anak berbakti yang mencoba membahagiakan orang tuanya dengan menghancurkan kebahagiannya sendiri, menghancurkan kebahagian orang yang ia cintai. Siapa yang akan peduli dengan hal-hal seperti ini? Tidak akan ada yang peduli. Seberapa pun kesakitan itu ia rasakan semua tidak akan pernah berubah, takdir yang terus berlanjut ini akan terus menghancurkannya.

"Aku mencintainya _Dad, _aku mencintai Kim Yesung"

.

.

.

Mrs. Choi memandang putranya yang kini meringkuk di atas tempat tidur, menyembunyikan sosoknya di balik selimut tebal. Ia menghela napas pelan, mengusap lembut surai hitam Siwon, "_Mom _tahu kau tidak benar-benar tidur Siwon, jadi berhentilah berpura-pura, cepat keluar dan makan"

"Aku tidak lapar _Mom"_

Mrs. Choi terkejut mendengar suara Siwon, ia memaksa tubuh Siwon untuk menhadapnya, "Kau menangis _chagya?"_

Siwon tersenyum tipis, namun tetap saja, jejak-jejak air mata itu tidak akan semudah itu hilang, "_Gwenchana"_

_Yeoja _paruh baya itu kembali menghela napas, mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela yang masih terbuka, "Tentang perjodohan itu bukan?"

Siwon duduk, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang, menggenggam lembut tangan ibunya, "Salah satunya mungkin karena itu, tapi alasan yang lain... tanpa kujelaskan pun kau tahu maksudku _Mom"_

"Jangan menyalahkan _Daddy_mu Siwon, terkadang apa yang dia lakukan memang selalu salah, tapi semua itu juga untuk kebaikan kita"

Siwon menunduk, masih menggenggam tangan Mrs. Choi, "Aku tahu, namun apa yang telah _Dad _lakukan sudah benar-benar diluar batas. Yesung, _KimGroup, _mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun dalam hal ini"

Mrs. Choi tersenyum, ia mengusap lembut wajah putranya, "Dua tahun berlalu dan kau masih mencintainya?"

"Apa?"

"Kim Yesung, kau masih mencintai _namja _manis itu bukan?"

"Sampai kapanpun"

"Jika ada sebuah kesempatan kedua, apa kau bisa memperbaiki semuanya?"

"_Mom..."_

Mrs. Choi membawa tubuh Siwon dalam pelukannya, _liquid _bening telah mengalir di wajah _yeoja _paruh baya itu, "Untuk kali ini jangan hiraukan _Daddy_mu, _chagya. _Kau harus mencari kebahagianmu sendiri. Cari kesempatan kedua itu, dan perbaiki segalanya. Mulailah semua dari awal, cari kebahagianmu, cari cintamu._"_

"Tapi _Dad..."_

"_Mom _yang akan mengurus semuanya, menangani _Daddy_mu memang tidak mudah, tapi percayalah pada _Mom, _Siwon, semua akan baik-baik saja"

Siwon tersenyum, "_Gomawo Mom, _aku mencintaimu"

"Tentu saja, _mom _juga mencintaimu"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Seoul, Korea Selatan.**_

Daun-daun merah itu telah jatuh sepenuhnya. Ranting-ranting disetiap pohon benar-benar kesepian saat ini, mencuat aneh menantang hawa dingin musim gugur.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, ia mendongak, menatap awan kelabu yang selalu saja menggantung angkuh. Semua lebih baik, jauh lebih baik. Setelah beberapa hari penuh perjuangan semua terasa jauh lebih ringan sekarang. Kim Yesung tidak lagi menolak kehadirannya.

Setelah kejadian di taman seminggu yang lalu, entah apa yang terjadi, bahkan ilmu kedokteran yang ia dapat tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun disini, tapi yang jelas keadaan Yesung semakin membaik, walaupun tidak bisa dibilang signifikan namun paling tidak ada perkembangan berarti pada diri _namja _manis itu.

Semua terasa jauh lebih ringan sekarang.

Kyuhyun baru saja melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman keluarga Kim ketika melihat Donghae membawa Yesung menuruni tangga, menggandeng tangan mungil Yesung untuk mengikutinya ke ruang keluarga.

"_Annyeong"_

Keduanya menoleh, Donghae menatapnya datar seperti biasa, sedangkan Yesung seperti biasa pula hanya mengerjapkan _caramel_nya beberapa kali, namun apa yang kemudian disuarakan _namja _manis itu benar-benar hal yang luar biasa, "Cho... Kyuhyun?"

_Bingo! _Kim Yesung mengingat namanya!

"Kau mengingatku Yesung-ah?"

Samar, Kyuhyun melihat bibir _kissable _itu membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Kau nampak begitu senang Cho" cibir Donghae.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya aneh, ia mendengus kesal, "Ada masalah denganku Kim?"

"Tidak, kau hanya sedikit menyebalkan"

"Ya! Kau yang menyebalkan Lee Donghae!"

"Jangan menyebutku menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun! Kau pikir kau siapa hah?"

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut aneh, "Aku? Aku seorang calon Dokter terhebat di Korea Kim Donghae!"

"Bodoh!"

"Ya! Kau!"

"Apa?"

"Kau menyebalkan!

.

.

Jung baru saja akan mengantarkan sarapan Yesung ke ruang keluarga ketika mendengar teriakan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum kecil, semua jauh lebih baik sekarang, tidak hanya Yesung, tetapi juga Donghae. Sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun, karena _namja _itu rumah yang muram ini terasa lebih hangat.

"Tuan muda, waktunya sarapan" Jung berkata, meletakan nampan berisi sarapan Yesung di meja, menghentikan perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang tidak akan berakhir.

"_Ah-ahjumma... gomawo" _ucap Yesung, mengerjapkan kedua _caramel_nya.

Wajah tua Jung nampak berbinar, bahkan sudut mata kecilnya berair. Tuan mudanya benar-benar jauh lebih baik sekarang, "Tuan muda..."

Jung membungkukan badannya, undur diri dan Donghae yakin _yeoja _paruh baya itu sedang menangis terharu di dapur.

"Hae-ah..."

"_Ne hyung?"_

Tangan mungil Yesung terangkat, mengusap lembut wajah tampan Donghae, "Aku menyayangimu"

Donghae tersenyum menggenggam tangan Yesung di wajahnya, "Aku tahu _hyung, _aku juga menyayangimu"  
Donghae menghela napas pelan, beralih mengambil sarapan Yesung, "Kau ingin kusuapi _hyung?"_

Terlihat Yesung menggeleng, pandangannya beralih memandang Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam melihat adegan yang jujur saja membuatnya merasa sedikit melankolis.

"Kau ingin Kyuhyun yang menyuapimu?"

Kali ini _namja _manis itu mengangguk, kembali menyunggingkan senyum samar, "Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, ia meraih piring dari tangan Donghae lalu dengan sengaja duduk diantara Donghae dan Yesung, membuat Donghae menggerutu kesal, "Kau menyebalkan Cho"

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya, lebih memilih sibuk dengan Yesungnya. Yesungnya? Terdengar sangat berlebihan eoh?

"Hah, sepertinya aku harus mengalah untuk kali ini" ucap Donghae "Aku pergi dulu Cho, jaga _hyung_ku dengan baik"

Ia berdiri, mengecup singkat pipi Yesung sebelum menyambar jaketnya yang berada disandaran sofa, keluar dengan debuman lembut pintu yang tertutup.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lalukan hari ini Yesung-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah keheningan kecil yang melingkupi mereka. Yesung memiringkan kepalanya, mengerjapkan _caramel_nya beberapa kali. Dengan tidak sengaja memasang pose yang begitu imut dimata Kyuhyun.

"Tchaikovsky"

"Apa?"

"Tchaikovsky, _Waltz of flowers"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Harga saham kita sudah mulai stabil, dan untuk perusahaan di Busan kau tidak perlu lagi khawatir Tuan muda"

Donghae mengangguk, kedua _caramel_nya bergerak mengamati hasil laporan yang disusun Pengacar Park dihadapannya, "Bagiamana dengan perusahaan di Jepang?"

Pengacara Park terdengar menghela napas berat, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi, menyilangkan kaki, "Untuk masalah itu mungkin memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama, perusahaan di Jepang tidak semudah itu untuk diambil alih"

"Tapi kuharap kita bisa kembali mendapatkannya"

"Tentu saja, saya juga tidak ingin perusahaan yang telah dibangun dengan susah payah oleh Tuan besar dibiarkan begitu saja ditangan _ChoiGroup"_

Donghae menutup laporan itu, meletakkannya diatas meja, "Kita harus mengembalikannya dibawah naungan _KimGroup"_

Pengacara Park tersenyum, "Tentu saja Tuan muda. Ah, dan bagaimana kabar Tuan muda Yesung?"

Tidak begitu jelas, namun Pengacara Park dapat melihat kilatan bahagia di mata Donghae.

"Jauh leib baik. Mahasiswa itu, Cho Kyuhyun, membawa perubahan yang begitu besar untuk Yesung _hyung"_

"Sepertinya dia orang yang luar biasa"

Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis. Benarkah Cho Kyuhyun orang yang luar biasa? Atau ada sebuah maksud dibalik sikap baiknya? Entahlah, rasanya Donghae belum bisa benar-benar percaya pada Kyuhyun.

Ting!

Sebuah pesan. Donghae segera meraih ponsel yang ada disaku celanannya, dahinya sedikit berkerut ketika membaca pesan itu.

_Sunbae, bisakah kita bertemu? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan sunbae. Taman dekat kampus, pukul 2 siang. Kuharap sunbae datang. Hyukkie~_

Ada apa? Bukankah mereka sudah bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu? Bahkan sepertinya tugas Hyukkie pun sudah selesai, apakah Prof. Kang memberi tugas tambahan?

"Apakah ada masalah Tuan muda?"

"Ah, _ne? Ani, _sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau sudah memberitahukan semua padaku bukan? "

Pengacara Park tersenyum seraya mengangguk, "Saya sudah selesai"

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu"

.

.

.

Dahi Donghae berkerut. Sesekali sudut matanya melirik _namja _disebelahnya, Lee Hyukjae, sejak tadi _namja _berambut pirang itu hanya duduk diam seraya memainkan jemarinya. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat entah untuk alasan apa. Donghae menghela napas, mungkin sudah ke tiga kalinya sejak ia datang sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

"Jika kau menyuruhku kemari hanya untuk melihatmu diam seperti ini lebih baik aku pergi Hyukjae-ssi" ucap Donghae yang sukses membuat kepala Hyukkie mendongak.

"_Su-sunbae?"_

"Hem?"

Wajah Hyukkie semakin memucat, seolah kalimat yang akan ia lontarkan telah mencekik lehernya. Alis Donghae menyatu, hey, apa yang salah disini?

"_Sunbae..."_

Donghae diam, ia tahu Hyukkie masih ingin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"A-aku... Aku, itu... _sunbae.. _aku..."

Donghae memutar kedua matanya, mendengus kesal.

"A-aku..."

Apakah begitu susah mengucapkan apa yang ingin dia katakan? Donghae beranjak dari bangku taman yang ia duduki, akan lebih memilih pergi ketika tangannya disambar oleh Hyukkie, mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Ja-jangan pergi dulu, _jebal..."_

Donghae menghembuskan napas, melepaskan tangan Hyukkie lalu berkacak pinggang, "Jadi cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan Lee Hyukjae-ssi"

Hyukkie menunduk, kali ini memainkan kerikil dibawah kakinya. Oh, ayolah, apakah kerikil-kerikil itu lebih menarik dipandang daripada wajah Donghae.

"Sebenarnya, _sunbae... _aku menyukaimu..."

Apa?

Donghae hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar kalimat itu, kedua _caramel_nya membulat aneh. Jadi ini sebuah pernyataan cinta eoh?

"Kau..."

"_Mi-mianhae, jeongmal mianhae sunbae! _Tapi aku benar-benar menyukai _sunbae, ani! _Mungkin ini bisa disebut cinta. _Saranghae!"_

Donghae tersenyum kecut. Cinta? Hanya orang-orang bodoh yang masih membicarakan kata itu, paling tidak itulah yang ada dipikiran Donghae. Cinta? Sejak _hyung_nya terpuruk karena cinta, ia tidak benar-benar ingin tahu, sama sekali tidak ingin merasakan hal-hal konyol seperti itu.

"Kumohon, percayalah padaku _sunbae. _Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!"

Kali ini Donghae tertawa meremehkan. Percaya? Setelah apa yang diterima keluraganya bisakah ia kembali percaya? Dan kali ini menyangkut kata cinta eh?

Hyukkie perlahan mendongak, ia tidak menyukai cara tertawa Donghae, tidak, tawa itu memang sama sekali tidak menyakitinya. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang salah disini, ada sesuatu yang salah pada seorang Kim Donghae.

"_Sunbae..."_

"Berhentilah berkata omong kosong Hyukjae-ssi. Dan jangan berharap apapun padaku"

"Ta-tapi _sunbae..."_

Sebelum Hyukkie selesai berkata, Donghae lebih dulu berlalu pergi, ia tidak ingin lagi mendengar omong kosong yang lebih memuakan dari ini.

"Donghae _sunbae!"_

Sejenak Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa menoleh ia mendengar nada suara Hyukkie yang terdengar serius.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah _sunbae! _Tidak akan! Berapa kali pun _sunbae _menolakku, aku tidak akan semudah itu berhenti. Aku akan membuat _sunbae _melihatku, jatuh cinta padaku."

Wajah Donghae terlihat datar, ia kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

"Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak takut jika harus bersaing dengan Yesung!"

Jadi Cho Kyuhyun tidak memberitahu Hyukkie bahwa Yesung adalah saudaranya? Dasar bodoh! Donghae tidak peduli, ia tidak akan peduli. Ia yakin, hatinya tidak akan berubah hanya untuk seorang Lee Hyukjae yang bahkan baru dikenalnya beberapa hari ini. Yah, itulah yang dipikirkan Donghae sekarang. Tapi aku tidak benar-benar yakin bahwa hatinya sama sekali tidak akan berubah. Bukankah begitu?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka jika ruangan diujung koridor lantai dua kediaman keluarga Kim ini menyimpan begitu banyak alat musik. Sebuah _grnadpiano _hitam berdiri angkuh ditengah ruangan, beberapa biola, gitar dan banyak alat musik yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui namanya menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan luas dengan lantai kayu mengkilap dibawahnya. Lukisan-lukisan Maestro terkenal yang Kyuhyun juga tidak mengenalnya pun bertengger di dinding berwarna pastel itu.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu, sebelum Jung menceritakan beberapa menit yang lalu bahwa Yesung dulunya adalah mahasiswa Musik disalah satu Universitas di Jerman ia tidak akan tahu bahwa _namja _manis itu begitu menyukai musik Klasik. Satu hal baru yang membuatnya bertambah kagum pada Yesung.

Sudah begitu lama, mungkin sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya. Kim Yesung sama sekali tidak ingin masuk kedalam ruangan ini. Tidak. Bahkan lagu-lagu klasik yang biasanya selalu terdengar dikamarnya pun tidak pernah lagi mengalun. Itulah yang Kyuhyun dengar dari Jung. Mungkin karena musik bisa mengingatkan Yesung tentang 'dia', karena menurut Jung keduanya sering terlihat menghabiskan waktu bersama diruangan ini. Dan mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Jung terkejut ketika Yesung ingin masuk ke ruangan ini, ingin kembali mendengar alunan nada-nada menyesakan itu.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu, ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika ia telah membiarkan Yesung menginjak lukanya sendiri ketika mengikuti keinginan _namja _manis itu. Membiarkan Yesung kembali masuk ke dalam masa lalu yang coba dia kubur dalam, tapi bukankah ini yang memang Kyuhyun inginkan? Kim Yesung harus bisa memaafkan segalanya jika ingin semuanya pulih seperti saat luka itu belum benar-benar tertoreh. Jadi biarkanlah mereka disini, terdiam.

Ia melihatnya, jemari mungil yang semula hanya tergantung disisi tubuh kini mulai menyentuh tuts-tuts putih, hanya sekali lalu ruangan itu kembali hening. Kyuhyun hanya diam, m_e_mperhatikan. Kyuhyun tidak perlu melakukan apapun saat ini, biarlah Yesung yang menyelami ketakutannya, menembus ketidakberdayaan yang telah mengukungnya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, bahkan ketika melihat tubuh mungil itu mulai duduk didepan _grandpiano, _memandangi sejenak jemarinya sebelum mulai melarikannya disana. Menciptakan rangkaian nada-nada indah yang terasa begitu hampa. Tidak ada makna dalam alunan itu, tidak ada arti yang mendalam hingga isakan lirih berhasil lolos dari bibir _kissable _Yesung.

Ia tidak mengerti musik yang dimainkan Yesung, mungkin ini juga pertama kalinya ia mendnegar alunan ini. Hanya saja ia mengerti tanpa harus memperlajari musik klasik pun ia tahu bahwa bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Yesung saat ini. Tidak , ia sama sekali tidak tahu lagu apa yang tengah dimainkan jemari mungil Yesung. Ini terasa begitu asing namun menyesakkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Nada-nada itu terangkai, menganggantung memenuhi gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Ini... menyakitkan.

"A-aku sudah memafkannya... hiks... aku sudah memaafkannya..."

Kyuhyun melangkah, kini berada tepat dibelakang Yesung yang masih saja bergumam lirih.

"Aku sudah memafkannya, jadi bisakah aku memebencinya?"

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat, ia mengusap lembut surai Yesung.

"Biarkan aku membencinya"

Yesung sudah mencoba begitu keras, Kyuhyun tahu itu. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Yesung benar-benar telah berusaha untuk keluar dari rasa sakitnya, mencoba menerima semua yang telah terjadi. Ia tidak lagi mencoba lari, ia ingin menikmati ini. Tanpa harus terus menghindar ia ingin mencoba tersenyum ditengah takdir yang membelenggunya. Ia sudah berusaha, jadi biarkanlah ia bernapas sekarang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Yesung, memeluk _namja _manis itu, "Aku tahu Yesung-ah. Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja. Setelah kau mampu menerima segalanya, maka semua akan berjalan jauh lebih baik"

Yesung terisak, ia masih saja terus menangis tanpa menghentikan permainannya, ia membiarkan lagu itu benar-benar mencapai pada batas akhir yang memang sudah ada. Lagu ini akan segera mencapai akhir dari sebuah kisah memilukan.

"_Moonlight Sonata, _lagu terakhir untuk _namja _brengsek seperti Choi Siwon" Yesung bergumam, ia memejamkan _caramel_nya. Terasa begitu sesak, hanya untuk keluar dari masa lalu yang begitu ia benci ternyata begitu menyakitkan. Ia masih terus memejamakan _caramel_nya, menikmati sengatan yang terasa dihatinya. Tidak apa-apa, ia akan menimati ini mulai dari sekarang. Jadi biarkan ia istirahat untuk saat ini, berikan ia ruang untuk bergerak.

Ia membiarkan tubuhnya semakin melemas, mungkin juga pengaruh obat yang beberapa waktu lalu diberikan Kyuhyun. Membuatnya merasa lelah. Sedikit samar mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun, sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Terjatuh dalam dekapan hangat _namja _tampan itu.

"Jadi namanya Choi Siwon? _Namja _brengsek itu Choi Siwon, Yesung-ah?"

Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Yesung, "Kau sudah berusaha. Dan setelah ini aku berjanji padamu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja"

Ia membopong tubuh mungil Yesung, membawanya keluar dari ruangan menyesakkan itu atau tidak? Tidak, ini bukan lagi ruang menyesakkan seperti ketika ia tadi melangkahkan kakinya kemari. Tidak, udara disini sekarang jauh lebih menyenangkan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Donghae baru saja memasuki rumah ketika melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari dapur, "Semua baik-baik saja bukan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa aneh, membuat Donghae sedikit jengkel melihat tingkah _namja _itu.

"Tentu saja Donghae-ya, semua terkendali disini"

Donghae hanya mengangguk sekilas, "Apakah hari ini Yesung _hyung _mengalami perkembangan yang bagus?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya nanti, Yesung tengah tidur sekarang"

Donghae mendengus kesal, tidak bisakah Cho Kyuhyun bersikap lebih menyenangkan? Ia melihat Kyuhyun menyambar mantel panjang dikursi, mengenakannya.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang, dan sepertinya aku akan kesini sedikit siang besok. Ada kuliah pagi untukku"

Donghae hanya mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli, membiarkan Kyuhyun melewatinya begitu saja. Namun ketika ia mendengar pintu depan dibuka, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Ah, Kyuhyun. Bisakah kau memberitahu sepupumu? Seberapa pun dia mencoba aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku, jadi beritahu dia untuk menyerah saja"

Donghae mendengar pintu depan ditutup dengan suara debuman keras. Ia menghela napas, memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga. Menuju kamar Yesung. Namun kenapa ada sesuatu yang salah disini? Tapi apa? Tangannya terangkat, menakan dadanya, kenapa seperti ada yang salah disini?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari, tatapannya nyalang menelanjangi setiap sudut taman. Baru saja ia akan menaiki bis yang membawanya ke kampus ketika ia mendapatkan pesan dari Hyukkie. Sebenarnya hanya pesan sederhana berisi '_Kyu, dia menolakku_' tapi hal itu sukses membuatnya khawatir. Hyukkie bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri, sepupunya itu bukan tipe orang yang akan baik-baik saja jika sedikit saja hatinya tersakiti. Dan kenapa ia bisa tahu jika Hyukkie berada ditaman? Jawabannya sederhana, karena ia sudah terlalu mengenal Lee Hyukjae.

Ia mengitari sebuah pohon _maple _besar dengan daun-daun berwarna merah, ketika melihat sosok Hyukkie tengah duduk disebuah bangku taman disudut yang lain dengan kepala menunduk. Kyuhyun memelankan langkahnya, dalam diam mendudukan dirinya disebelah Hyukkie.

"Dia menolakku Kyu"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Jadi kau akan menyerah?"

Kepala Hyukkie langsung mendongak, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Tapi Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ketika melihat sorot mata Hyukkie, ada sebuah kesungguhan disana, "Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerah!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau menangis disini eoh? Meratapi nasibmu?" sindir Kyuhyun.

Bibir Hyukkie mengerucut lucu, namun menurut Kyuhyun, Yesung jauh lebih imut jika melakukan itu. Tunggu? Yesung?! Kenapa lagi-lagi _namja _manis itu yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun?

"Aku tidak sedang melakukan itu!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Sejenak membiarkan keheningan melingkupi mereka, menikmati desisan angin yang membawa daun-daun kering bertebrangan. Kyuhyun menoleh, mengikuti sebuah daun _maple _yang terbawa, melayang lembut lalu menghilang jauh hingga ia tidak bisa lagi melihatnya. Ia pernah berpikir, sampai sejauh mana angin mampu membawa daun-daun itu? Apakah daun-daun itu pada akhirnya akan hancur karena sapuan angin? Atau seberapa lama mereka mampu bertahan dari sapuan angin?

"Kyu?"  
Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, "Apa?"

"Bukankah kau sudah lebih dari seminggu keluar masuk rumah Donghae _sunbae?"_

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, "Lalu?"

"Itu, apakah _namja _bernama Yesung yang tinggal disana benar-benar kekasih Donghae _sunbae?"_

"Heh?"

"Berarti kau mencintai kekasih orang dong Kyu"

Kali ini Kyuhyun tertawa, sedangkan Hyukkie memasang ekspresi yang benar-benar bingung.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Kau bodoh Lee Hyukjae!"

"_Mwo?! _Kau bilang apa?"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh!"

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menghindar ketika Hyukkie mencoba memukulnya, ia berkata disela-sela derai tawanya, "Jadi selama ini kau berpikir bahwa Yesung adalah kekasih Donghae?"

Hyukkie mengangguk lugu, membuat tawa Kyuhyun semakin keras.

"Kau bodoh!"

"Ya!"

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu jika Yesung adalah _hyung _Donghae? Dan Kim Donghae adalah _namdongsaeng _Kim Yesung. Kau tidak tahu itu?"

Hyukkie melongo, jadi selama ini ia salah sangka?

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Cho Kyuhyun! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Karena kau sama sekali tidak bertanya Lee Hyukjae!"

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia berlari, membuat Hyukkie mengejarnya. Yah, paling tidak sepupunya bisa sedikit tertawa sekarang.

"Ya! Kau menyebalkan!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau hebat Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Anda sudah mengucapkannya berkali-kali Profesor"

Prof. Han mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, wajah tuanya berbinar samar, "Tapi kau benar-benar hebat Kyuhyun-ah! Kau mahasiswaku yang paling hebat"

"Jadi, apakah menurut Profesor keadaan Yesung sudah benar-benar membaik?"

"Tentu saja keadaannya jauh lebih baik. Entah apa yang kau lakukan, namun jelas saja kejiwaan Yesung mulai stabil saat ini. Apakah dia masih sering keluar rumah?"

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut, "Tidak, dan itu juga yang membuat saya bingung. Bukankah itu seperti sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan? Namun entah apa yang terjadi Yesung tidak lagi keluar menuju taman dekat rumahnya sejak terkahir kali saya membawanya kesana. Dan bukankah itu hal yang baik profesor? Serangan _panic disorder _pun tidak akan mempengaruhinya jika ia menghindari hal-hal yang bisa memicu _agrorafobhia _miliknya"

Prof. Han terlihat berpikir, desisan _air conditioner _terdengar nyaring jika seperti ini.

"Menurutku itu bukan hal yang buruk, tapi bukan juga hal baik. Ada dua kemungkinan, Yesung sudah mulai membaik atau dia malah mencoba semakin menarik diri? Namun jika mendengar penuturanmu kemungkinan yang pertama jauh lebih mungkin"

"Saya lebih menyukai kemungkinan yang pertama"

Prof. Han tersenyum, "Kau benar-benar tertarik pada Kim Yesung eoh?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia menyilangkan kakinya, kedua _onyx _itu berbinar jenaka, "Tentu saja profesor, bukankah Kim Yesung memang _namja _yang menarik?"

"Kuharap kau memang menyukainya Cho Kyuhyun"

"Saya juga berharap seperti itu, Profesor"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Donghae menghela napas pelan ketika menemukan bungkusan biru di dalam lokernya. Keningnya berkerut, ini sudah kelima kalinya ia menemukan bungkusan yang sama disana, dan tanpa harus membuka pun ia sudah tahu dari siapa bungkusan itu dan berisi apa. Tapi _toh _ia tetap membukanya.

Bekal makan siang seperti biasa.

Dan dari orang yang sama.

Lee Hyukjae.

'_Semoga kau tidak bosan dengan masakanku, sunbae. Hyukkie~'_

Kapan _namja _itu akan menyerah? Tidakkah penolakan 'halus' Donghae selama ini membuatnya jera?

Ekor mata Donghae menangkap bayangan seseorang dibalik tembok koridor sebelah kanan, ia mendengus kecil. Lagi-lagi mengikutinya eoh?

"Shindong-_ssi?"_

Seorang _namja _bertubuh besar yang baru saja memasukkan beberapa bukunya disebelah loker Donghae menoleh, alisnya terangkat tapi ketika melihat tangan Donghae yang membawa bungkusan yang sama persis seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia tersenyum senang.

"Untukku lagi Donghae-_ssi?"_

Donghae mengangguk, menutup lokernya dengan bunyi keras, "Mungkin besok kau bisa memeriksa lokerku Shindong-_ssi. _Siapa tahu ada yang mengirimiku makan siang lagi"

Shindong mengedikan bahunya acuh, menyambar bungkusan biru ditangan Donghae, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya"

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan" tandas Donghae, berjalan meninggalkan Shindong yang kini sibuk membuka bungkusan itu.

Ia mencoba tidak peduli, seolah tidak ada siapapun disana. Melewati begitu saja sosok dibalik tembok koridor sebelah kanan itu. Bukankah sosok itu juga tidak ingin jika Donghae tahu bahwa dia sedang 'memata-matai' Donghae? Jadi jangan salahkan Donghae sepenuhnya karena bersikap begitu acuh.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Lee Hyukjae"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Kyuhyun saja atau memang benar apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang? Sudah dua hari terakhir ini ia selalu melihat sebuah mobil hitam didepan kediaman keluarga Kim. Seperti tengah menunggu sesuatu atau sedang memata-matai? Entahlah, ia sama sekali tidak ingin berpikiran buruk. Tapi jika terus seperti ini siapapun juga akan berpikiran buruk bukan?

Dan ini hari ketiga ia melihat mobil yang sama. Berhenti tidak jauh dari pohon _oak _tua disudut jalan. Tidak begitu jelas memang, tapi Kyuhyun yakin dibalik kemudi mobil mewah itu ada sosok seorang _namja._

Baru saja ia berniat ingin menegur orang itu, ketika suara seseorang menghentikannya. Ia berbalik, sedikit bingung melihat sepupunya tengah berlari kearahnya sambil membawa sekeranjang buah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hyukkie?"

Napas Hyukkie terdengar putus-putus namun ia tetap saja menampilkan _gummy smile_nya yang menawan, "Ingin menjenguk Yesung"

"Apa?"

Kedua mata _namja _manis itu mengerjap lucu, "_Wae? _Apakah aku tidak boleh menjenguk Yesung?"

Kedua _onyx _Kyuhyun berputar malas, sebuah alibi yang sempurna eoh? "Menjenguk Yesung? Aku bukan orang yang baru saja mengenalmu Lee Hyukjae, aku tahu benar apa yang kau inginkan"

Hyukkie tersenyum canggung, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "Mungkin kau benar, tapi tidak ada salahnya bukan jika aku ingin mengenal Yesung _hyung?"_

"_Hyung? _Bahkan aku masih memanggil Kim Donghae dengan sebutan _sunbae, _Hyukkie-ya"

Kali ini Hyukkie terkekeh, menarik pergelengan tangan Kyuhyun untuk memasuki kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Kau harus membantuku kali ini"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah, membiarkan Hyukkie menyeretnya dan untuk sementara waktu melupakan masalah mobil hitam yang beberapa hari ini membuat hatinya merasa tidak nyaman entah untuk alasan apa.

.

.

.

"Aku kenyang Hae, perutku penuh" rengek Yesung.

Donghae menghela napas, Yesung merajuk dan itu kelemahan Donghae. Ia meletakkan piring dengan nasi yang masih tersisa setengahnya, "Baiklah, paling tidak kau sudah mengisi perutmu _hyung"_

Donghae beranjak, baru saja ingin mengambil obat Yesung saat ia mendengar langkah kaki beberapa orang. Kyuhyun muncul dengan seseorang yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Alis Donghae bertaut aneh saat melihat sosok itu.

Lee Hyukjae? Apa yang dilakukan _namja _itu disini eh?

"Pagi Hae" sapa Kyuhyun singkat, lalu ia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yesung, tersenyum manis, "Pagi Yesung-ah"

Namun bukan jawaban yang ia dapatkan, tapi tatapan ketakutan. Tubuh mungil Yesung bergetar, keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahinya.

"Yesung-ah?"

"Pergi!"

Kyuhyun tersentak, begitu pun dengan Donghae dan Hyukkie. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, kali ini Yesung memeluk lututnya, seolah berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Kumohon pergi" lirihnya.

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir keras, dan ia baru menyadarinya ketika semua sudah terlambat. Hyukkie yang tidak tahu apa-apa dengan cerobohnya mencoba mendekati Yesung, dengan cepat Yesung menyambar garpu, benda yang berada paling dekat dengannya, melemparkannya ke arah Hyukkie.

"Arrgh.."

"Pergi kau!"

Benar. Hyukkie orang asing bukan? Dan dari kejadian ini Kyuhyun dan Donghae sadar, Yesung belum benar-benar membaik. Orang asing masih terasa menakutkan untuknya.

"PERGI! PERGI!" teriakan Yesung semakin histeris. Kyuhyun segera menyambar tangan Yesung sebelum _namja _manis membahayakan dirinya sendiri dan orang lain, memeluknya erat.

"Ssssttt... Yesung-ah, _gwencahana. _Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu disini. Tenanglah"

Kyuhyun berbisik ditelinga Yesung, mengusap lembut punggung Yesung walaupun terasa sulit mengingat _namja _manis itu masih saja meronta dipelukannya.

"Pergi... jangan mendekat"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Donghae dan Hyukkkiie bergantian, "Hae, bisakah kau membawa Hyukkie keluar?"

Itu memang bukan sebuah perintah, hanya sebuah permintaan tapi tetap saja Donghae sedikit merasa kesal. Kenapa ia yang harus membawa Hyukkie keluar sedangkan yang menenangkan Yesung adalah Kyuhyun? Oke, mungkin Kyuhyun yang bisa mengambil tindakan saat ini. Tapi tetap saja.

Namun _toh _ia tetap melaukan apa yang dipinta Kyuhyun, menarik tangan Hyukkie yang terasa dingin, mungkin _namja _manis itu masih sedikit syok dengan apa yang terjadi. Membawanya menuju dapur, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini membopong tubuh lemas Yesung ke kamar.

.

.

.

Keheningan ini terasa aneh, terlalu ganjil.

Hyukkie hanya terus diam, membiarkan tangan Donghae yang mengolesi obat merah ke luka dipipinya. Sesekali ia meringis ketika luka tersebut terasa perih.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"

Hyukkie treperangah, suara Donghae terdengar begitu dingin, "_Ne?"_

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku Lee Hyukjae-ssi?"

Hyukkie tidak bisa menemukan suaranya, ia terlalu terkejut. Donghae memasukan obat-obatan itu lalu melemparkannya diatas meja, "Kau benar-benar membuatku jengah, kau tahu!"

Jemari Hyukkie bertaut gelisah, ia mengginggit bibir bawahnya.

"Berhenti mendekatiku" desis Donghae tajam "Kau hanya akan menyusahkanku"

Kedua mata Hyukkie membulat, dadanya terasa ditekan kuat, begitu sesak. Kenapa jadi seperti ini.

"_Su-sunbae..."_

"Jika kau memiliki motif tertentu, hentikan itu sekarang juga. Aku tidak ingin kau menggangguku, mengganggu keluargaku."

Hyukkie menggeleng kuat, air mata siap menerobos keluar dari manik kembarnya. Kenapa Donghae berpikiran seburuk itu tentang dirinya?

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Bahkan hanya dengan kehadiranmu membuat _hyung_ku kambuh. Kau menyakitinya Lee Hyukjae! Atau itu memang rencanamu eh?"

Tidak! Kenapa Donghae bisa berkata seperti itu? Apa salahnya? Ia tidak melakukan apapun disini, ia hanya mencoba mengejar cintanya, ia hanya ingin Donghae melihatnya. Apa itu salah? Apa ia sama sekali tidak berhak melakukannya?

"Sebaiknya kau pergi. Aku tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan orang sepertimu"

Air mata Hyukkie tidak bisa terbendung lagi, hatinya terlalu lemah untuk menanggung apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Bahkan ia tidak tahu mengapa dengan teganya ia melayangkan tamparan pada Kim Donghae, membuat pipi _namja _yang disukainya itu memerah.

"Mungkin aku salah karena mencintaimu. _Sunbae"_

Tatapan matanya nanar, begitu banyak luka baru yang tertoreh disana. Terlalu banyak.

Dengan derai air mata dipipinya, ia berbalik, berlari pergi. Membekap mulutnya sendiri, tidak ingin terisak didepan seorang Kim Donghae. Tidak, ia tidak ingin terlihat begitu rapuh didepan _namja _itu.

"Kenapa aku harus mencintai orang sepertimu, Kim Donghae"

.

.

.

Donghae menatap datar tempat diamana beberapa saat yang lalu Hyukkie duduk. Ia mengusap pipinya yang masih terasa panas. Apakah yang baru saja ia katakan keterlaluan? Tidak! Ia memang harus mengatakan itu. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai siapapun lagi saat ini. Ia tidak ingin terluka hanya karena mempercayai seseorang. Terdengar seperti pengecut? Namun itulah Kim Donghae yang sebenarnya. Ia terlalu takut memulainya. Ia takut akan kembali tersakiti karena percaya kepada orang lain.

Ia beranjak, tersenyum miris, "_Hyung, _aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar bukan?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut punggung Yesung, ia dapat merasakan _namja _manis itu masih mencengkram erat bagian depan baju yang ia kenakan.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Yesung mengangguk pelan dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, namun ia seolah enggan melepaskan diri dari pangkuan Kyuhyun. Pangkuan? Tentu saja. Sejak Kyuhyun membopongnya menuju kamar tadi ia sama sekali tidak ingin lepas dari _namja _tampan itu. Bahkan Kyuhyun harus memangkunya seperti ini karena kedua jemarinya terus saja mencengkram kuat baju bagian depan yang dikenakan _namja _itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja" bisik Kyuhyun.

Yesung dapat merasakan hembusan napas Kyuhyun, aroma _mint _yang segar dan terasa menenangkan. Bahkan kalimat yang baru saja terlontar itu seolah menghipnotisnya untuk percaya.

"Aku takut" lirihnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Kenapa harus takut? Bukankah ada aku disini? Lagipula Hyukkie bukan orang jahat Yesung-ah"

Yesung mendongak, membuat _caramel_nya bertabrakan dengan _onyx_ Kyuhyun. Indah.

"Hyukkie?" beo Yesung.

"_Ne. Namja _tadi, Lee Hyukjae. Dia sepupuku, kau bisa memanggilnya Hyukkie"

Yesung seakan tidak peduli, ia kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya didada Kyuhyun.

Terdengar Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, "Tidak bisakah kau mencoba untuk percaya pada orang lain?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yesung terdiam, ia hanya ingin menikmati kehangatan Kyuhyun tanpa harus memikirkan apapun saat ini.

"Kau harus mencoba percaya pada orang lain Yesung-ah, kau tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini."

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apapun, jadi dengan mudahnya dia bisa berbicara seperti itu.

"Aku mengerti, tanpa perlu kau menjelaskannya pun aku mengerti"

Tidak! Dia tidak akan pernah mengerti!

"Bukankah kau sudah mencoba memaafkan segalanya? Kau sudah mencoba berdamai dengan masa lalumu. Lalu kenapa kau juga tidak mencoba kembali menggantungkan kepercayaan itu?"

Usapan tangan Kyuhyun dipunggungnya berhenti, sekarang ia dapat merasakan tangan itu beralih kepipinya, menyentuh dagunya, memaksa kepalanya untuk mendongak, menatap _onyx _cerah yang memandangnya dalam.

"Orang lain tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau tidak akan terluka hanya untuk sekedar kembali percaya."

Benarkah?

Bisakah seperti itu?

"Yakinlah dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan disini, bahkan jika kau tidak ingin terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya, aku ada disini untuk menopangmu Yesung-ah. Kau bisa bergantung padaku, kau bisa mempercayaiku"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ia tidak ingin lagi mengelak. Kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar seolah memberinya harapan baru, tatapan mata yang begitu hangat seolah menawarkan sebuah tempat aman untunya bergantung. Ini sudah cukup untuk membuatnya percaya, sebenarnya ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Hanya saja ia terlalu takut untuk menyentuh harapan kecil itu, ia takut untuk kembali terjatuh walaupun Kyuhyun sudah menawarkan diri untuk menopangnya. Tapi tetap saja semua terasa sulit.

Bisakah ia kembali percaya? Bisakah ia menghapus kenangan pahitnya dulu? Seharusnya ia bisa. Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah menjajikan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja? Maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tangan Yesung terangkat, menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..." bisiknya. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali memanggil nama _namja _tampan itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan senyum itu seolah menular. Ia menyunggingkan senyum yang sama, terseret lebih jauh kedalam _onyx _cerah milik Kyuhyun.

"Kumohon, percayalah padaku Kim Yesung"

Ia tidak tahu siapa yang memulai. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa tubuh dan hatinya sama sekali tidak memberontak. Ia malah menikmati ini, menikmati ketika bibir penuh Kyuhyun menciumnya. Bergerak begitu lembut diatas bibirnya. Setelah sekian lama, ia kembali merasakan kehangatan itu. Kehangatan menyenangkan yang menynetuh hatinya. Ia merasa nyaman. Ciuman Kyuhyun seakan meyakinkannya bahwa harapan itu benar-benar ada.

"Buat aku percaya padamu Kyuhyun-ah"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Big Thanks For :  
**_

_**sjflywin_szasza hikmah harnis_kaclouds_TaraZein10_Sisca Kyusungshipper_aKyuCloud_yolyol_nerita_ikhaasan_r3diavolo89_ _ _yesungismine _cloud3024_ _idda KyuSung_ _yeyepapo_maycloudself13_Nakazawa Ryu_yoon HyunWoon_Cha2LoveKorean_laila. _Asha lightyagamikun_Guest_Magieapril_kim ayuni lee_clouds1309_Jisaid_ElfCloud Dhy_Titha Handayani_KyuWoon_Keyra Kyuunie_ryu jackson cloud_kyusungshipper_cloudyeye_Sparkcloudy_TrinCloudSparkyu  
**_

* * *

_**Hana Notes :  
**_

_****_Hahaha *ketawa garing* makin absurd aja ni ff -_-

Demi badan seksohnya yesung! entah untuk alasan apa, yang Hana juga ga tahu, yang jelas alurnya berubah semua! aarrrggh

dan karena rencana cuma sampai chap 7 (itu udah yang paling banyak) maka dari itu dimaklumi aja kalo alurnya bener2 ngebut. mian *bow*

thanks for reading my weird story guys. :) thanks a lot. ^^

.

ps : untuk beberapa request dan ff yang terlantar, Hana ga yakin kapan bisa buat atau lanjutin. Mungkin april? kkk~ entahlah.

.

_review?_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida *bow*  
_

_Se You! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Dia pernah berpikir, apakah kisahnya akan lebih baik dari Romeo & Juliette? Tidak memilih untuk mati konyol dan berharap akan bertemu kembali di surga. Tidak, dia tidak sebodoh itu. Dia memilih pergi, membiarkan Juliettenya hidup bahagia. Sedikit berharap akan ada sosok Paris yang menggantikannya. Bahkan untuk akhir kisah ini dia tidak akan mengharapkan Romeo & Juliette bersatu, mungkin dia lebih memilih mendengar sebuah pasangan baru dalam sejarah, Paris & Juliette._

_Itu jauh lebih baik._

_Tapi, benarkah seperti itu?_

* * *

**Cast :**

**Kim Yesung , Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon n other / Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt, Angst.**

**Rate`:**

**T**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, AU**

**Tidak sesuai EYD**

**Typo dimana-mana, alur berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2013-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

_Dia kembali._

_Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

_Kau membencinya bukan?_

_Kau pernah memberitahuku._

_Lalu kenapa kau menangis, lagi?_

_Kau terpuruk, lagi._

_Rasa cinta yang sesungguhnya tidak benar-benar hilang itu telah membuatmu tenggelam, lagi. Rasa cinta yang kembali menyeretmu ke dalam takdir yang begitu kau benci._

_Bisakah aku berharap?_

_Jangan mencintainya, lagi._

_~"Paris"~_

_._

_._

_Kau tersenyum,_

_Setelah sekian lama, aku kembali melihat kau tersenyum._

_Siapa dia?_

_Siapa yang bisa kembali membuat hidupmu berwarna?_

_Siapa dia?_

_Beritahu aku, siapa malaikat penolong yang mengobati lukamu._

_Kau tersenyum,_

_Setelah derai air mata yang menggores hatimu._

_Dia, apakah dia?_

_Diakah Paris yang kuharapkan?Julietteku tersenyum karena Paris yang mencintainya?Tidak apa, aku tidak apa-apa. Bukankah aku yang meninggalkanmu? Bukankah aku yang menorehkan luka itu? Jadi sudah sepantasnya bukan jika kau membenciku?_

_Namun, apakah aku terlalu egosi? Aku memang egois._

_Aku telah mencampakanmu, tapi aku ingin kembali padamu._

_Kesempatan kedua, _

_Jika itu benar-benar ada, ijinkan aku untuk kembali mencintaimu._

_~"Romeo"~_

_._

_._

_Cinta? Katakan padaku apa itu cinta._

_Mereka mencintaiku, paling tidak itu yang aku dengar bukan?_

_Mereka menginginkanku,_

_Lalu apakah mereka bisa menjamin tidak akan ada lagi luka yang sama?_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

_Romeoku kembali, dan Parisku masih disini._

_Aku harus memilih?_

_Romeo? Paris? Atau aku tidak perlu memilih diantara mereka?_

_Mungkin lebih baik seperti itu,_

_Karena aku tidak ingin lagi terluka._

_~"Juliette"~_

_._

_._

_**Fragile**_

_Musim gugur yang memulai takdir baru ini..._

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Lagi, ia menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jari. Padahal ini sudah beberapa hari sejak ia merasakan bibir _kissable _Yesung, namun tetap saja rasa manis dibibir Yesung masih juga ia rasakan. Ia terkekeh pelan, sama sekali tidak peduli saat beberapa orang melayangkan pandangan aneh ke arahnya. Apa pedulinya? Bukankah yang terpenting ia merasa bahagia?

Kim Yesung, _namja _manis itu merubah segalanya. Merubah hidupnya, merubah presepsinya tentang cinta, bahkan mengajarinya tentang bagaimana dicampakan. Ia tidak mengharapkan apapun disini, sungguh. Berharap Yesung akan membalas perasaannya? Masih terlalu jauh. Mungkin kejadian tempo hari ketika ia mencium Yesung itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahan manis yang tidak sengaja terjadi. Ia tidak menyesal tentu saja, hanya saja ia tidak ingin terlalu mengharapkan apapun.

"Permisi Tuan, bisakah kau maju? Dibelakang sudah banyak yang mengantri."

Kyuhyun tersentak saat suara ketus seorang _yeoja _mengenterupsinya, kedua _onyx_ bening itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tersadar apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Ah, maaf" Kyuhyun berkata, maju beberapa langkah, menyerahkan bungkusan daging sapi, paprika dan kentang ke kasir.

Ia sedang berbelanja saat ini.

Setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dan mendapatkan kembalian. Ia berjalan keluar, membungkuk menggumamkan maaf kepada beberapa orang yang menatapnya kesal. Salahkan otaknya yang akan berhenti bekerja jika sudah menyangkut Kim Yesung.

Kyuhyun merapatkan mantel yang ia kenakan, suhu udara semakin dingin hari ini. Pertengahan musim gugur dan semua benar-benar terlihat kering. Kakinya melangkah perlahan, sepertinya jalan kaki dari _apartment_nya ke rumah keluarga Kim bukan pilihan yang buruk. Ekor matanya melirik kantong plastik yang ia bawa, hanya tiga bahan itu yang ia butuhkan. Terakhir kali ia menengok isi dapur keluarga Kim semua sudah tersedia, tinggal menambahkan beberapa bahan sebelum ia membuat _Gulaschsuppe _untuk Yesung.

Bug!

Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak bahu seseorang, atau seseorang menabrak bahunya? Entahlah.

"Ah, maafkan saya"

Seorang _namja _membungkuk ke arahnya. Terlihat begitu terburu-buru.

"_Gwenchana, _saya yang harus minta maaf sepertinya" balas Kyuhyun.

_Namja _itu tersenyum, menampilkan _dimple _dikedua pipinya, "Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Saya sedang terburu-buru"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, membiarkan sosok tinggi itu berlalu. Keningnya berkerut. Ada sesuatu yang aneh disini, kenapa hatinya merasa tidak nyaman?

"Apa yang aku pikirkan eoh?" gumamnya. Ia kembali berjalan, mengabaikan sesuatu yang bergejolak samar di alam bawah sadarnya. Sesuatu yang tanpa ia sadari akan membuat hatinya kembali terluka .

.

.

.

Jung tersenyum kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang berkutat serius dengan masakan yang sedang ia buat. Beberapa plester menghiasi jemarinya yang beberapa saat lalu tergores pisau ketika mengiris paprika. Peluh menetes, menandakan seberapa jauh calon Dokter itu berusaha keras walaupun ini adalah hal yang begitu jarang ia lakukan.

"Apa kau memberiku resep yang benar _ahjumma?"_

"_Wae?"_

"Kenapa rasanya aneh?"

Jung mengerutkan dahinya, ia sudah memberikan resep _Gulaschsuppe _yang benar _kok. _Ia mendekati Kyuhyun, mencicipi masakan _namja _tampan itu.

"Kau lupa menambahkan garam" gumam Jung.

Kyuhyun memasang tampang apakah-benar-begitu? Tapi _toh _ia tetap mengambil garam dimeja lalu menambahkan pada sup yang sudah mendidih. Mencicipinya lalu tersenyum, "Tidak buruk"

Ia menuangkan sup itu kedalam mangkuk sedang, lalu meletakkannya diatas piring yang sudah terdapat beberapa potongan roti.

"Tuan muda Yesung pasti menyukainya" yakin Jung seraya membereskan sisa-sisa 'kekacauan' yang dibuat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas, membawa keluar nampan berisi makanan kesukaan Yesung itu, "Ah, dimana Yesung sekarang _ahjumma?"_

"Tuan muda sedang berada di taman belakang"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat sosok Yesung yang tengah duduk di kursi taman dibawah pohon ek yang sudah meranggas. _Namja _manis itu memejamkan kedua _caramel_nya, seolah menikmati desisan angin musim gugur yang dingin.

Secara perlahan ia mendudukan tubuhnya diujung kursi yang lain, meletakkan nampan berisi makanan yang dibawanya ditengah, diantara dirinya dan Yesung.

"Menikmati musim gugur Kim Yesung?"

Kedua _caramel _itu terbuka, mengerjap lucu, "Kyu?"

"_Annyeong!" _sapa Kyuhyun, mengacak lembut surai Yesung.

Sejenak Yesung memejamkan kembali _caramel_nya, menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun. Entah dimulai sejak kapan yang jelas ia begitu menyukai ketika tangan Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya.

"Kudengar kau menyukai _Gulaschsuppe _bukan?" ucap Kyuhyun, menunjuk mangkuk yang masih mengepulkan uap air dengan dagunya.

"Kau yang membuat ini?" tanya Yesung tidak percaya, dahinya berkerut aneh.

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahu, "Sebenarnya aku ingin berkata bahwa Jung _ahjumma _yang membuatnya, namun karena akulah yang sudah berusaha keras membuatnya. Jadi, ya, aku sengaja membuatkannya untukmu Yesung-ah"

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun, lalu memandang _Gulaschsuppe _dihadapnnya, melakukannya terus secara berulang.

"_Wae? _Kau tidak menyukainya? Bukankah ini makanan favoritmu ketika kau masih berada di Jerman?"

Yesung menggeleng pelan, bukan begitu. Tentu saja ini makanan kesukaannya. Hanya saja saat ini ia sedang merasa sedikit terharu? Mungkin.

"Atau kau ingin aku menyuapimu?"

Yesung kembali menggeleng, tangannya meraih sendok, mencicipinya.

"Bagaimana? Tidak buruk bukan?"

"Sepertinya kau berbakat menjadi seorang _chef, _Kyu"

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah mendengar pujian Yesung. Ia senang Yesung menyukai masakannya, dapat dilihat kini Yesung memakannya dengan lahap.

"Terima kasih" gumam Yesung disela-sela kunyahannya.

"Sama-sama Yesung-ah"

Yesung menghabiskan beberapa menit kemudian untuk memakan masakan Kyuhyun, sedangkan si pembuat hanya menatap Yesung sambil sesekali tersenyum melihat tingkah _namja _manis itu. Sepertinya ia bisa menghabiskan seluruh waktunya hanya dengan memandang wajah Yesung, yang entah mengapa selalu saja membuatnya merasa hangat.

Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan aroma daun kering yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ia begitu menyukai musim gugur, sejak pertama kali ia merasakan musim gugur di Seoul ia sudah jatuh cinta pada dinginnya udara yang menggantung ditengah keringnya daun-daun kecoklatan. Dan tanpa ia sadari musim gugur selalu saja mampu membuatnya teringat pada Kim Yesung. Ia tidak sedang membual saat ini, hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Mungkin karena ketika pertama kali melihat Yesung adalah saat musim gugur yang dingin.

"Kau melamun Kyu?"

Suara lembut Yesung menyadarkannya, ia dapat melihat _namja _manis itu kini telah selesai memakan _Gulaschsuppe _yang ia buat.

"_Aniyo"_

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, membuat Yesung mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Kenapa?"

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur, menyentuh sudut bibir Yesung. Sejenak, hanya sesaat, Yesung merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat, tiba-tiba saja otaknya memutar kembali kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Kyuhyun menciumnya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari semburat merah menjalar di kedua pipi _chubby _Yesung.

"Cara makanmu benar-benar seperti anak kecil Sungie"

_Cara makanmu benar-benar seperti anak kecil Sungie_

Tubuh Yesung menegang, ia menepis kasar tangan Kyuhyun yang masih membersihkan sudut bibirnya, raut wajahnya berubah pucat.

"Yesung-ah ada apa?"

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, bukankah tadi Yesung baik-baik saja. Apakah ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah? Bertindak hal yang tidak disukai _namja _manis itu? Namun belum sempat ia berpikir lebih jauh tentang apa yang terjadi, ucapan lirih Yesung merangkai apa yang ada, otak jeniusnya dapat dengan mudah menebak apa yang terjadi disini.

"Siwon"

Ia melihat Yesung kini menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa _namja _itu sering memanggilmu Sungie?"

Tidak ada jawaban dan tidak ada bantahan. Semua sudah cukup jelas untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa ini memang menyangkut Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, ia tersenyum hambar.

Kim Yesung belum benar-benar bisa melupakan Choi Siwon, ia mengerti.

Tangan kananya terangkat, mengusap lembut pipi Yesung, "_Mianhae"_

Dan kata maaf itu yang mengawali keheninga aneh diantara mereka. Keduanya terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. Kyuhyun menyadari satu hal lagi kali ini, seberapa pun Yesung membenci Choi Siwon tetap saja dihatinya yang paling dalam masih ada sisa cinta yang terus bergejolak. Seberapa pun Yesung ingin melupakan Choi Siwon tetap saja otaknya masih menyimpan kenangan-kenangan kecil yang tanpa dia sadari tidak ingin dia hapus. Kyuhyun tahu, dan ia mengerti. Namun tidak adakah secuil hati Yesung untuk mencoba mencintainya? Hanya sedikit saja, dan Kyuhyun tidak akan menuntut apapun lagi disini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Donghae melemparkan buku ke atas meja dengan suara nyaring, membuat beberapa orang memandangnya tidak suka. _Well, _ini perpustakaan perlu kalian tahu. Jadi bukankah seharusnya tidak ada suara menangganggu disini?

_Namja _tampan itu mendengus kesal, _mood_nya benar-benar buruk akhir-akhir ini. Tidak ada alasan khusus menurutnya, hanya saja ia terus merasa gelisah.

Lee Hyukjae.

_Oh shit! _Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang terjadi padanya eoh?

Lee Hyukjae. Sudah beberapa hari ini sejak kejadian di rumah Donghae, _namja _itu tidak lagi berkeliaran disekitarnya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak melihat _Namja _itu dimanapun! Seolah menghilang dan memang seolah menghindarinya. Lalu? Bukankah memang ini yang ia inginkan? Kenapa ia harus pusing memikirkan apa yang dilakukan _namja _itu?

Donghae berdiri, membuat kursi yang ia duduki berderit nyaring. Dengan langkah cepat pergi dari perpustakaan, tempat sepi sama sekali tidak bisa membaut pikirannya kembali jernih.

Berbelok di ujung koridor dengan niat kembali ke kelasnya ketika tanpa sengaja _caramel_nya menangkap sosok yang membuatnya gelisah akhir-akhir ini. _Namja _bersurai pirang itu baru saja selesai berbicara dengan Minho, salah satu _hoobae _mereka ketika tatapan matanya dan Hyukkie bertemu. Sesaat, hanya sekian detik keduanya terpaku. Begitu banyak gejolak yang tidak bisa diungkapkan di manik Hyukkie.

"Ah, Minho-_ssi s_epertinya aku harus pergi sekarang"

Donghae melihat Hyukkie berjalan meninggalkan Minho, berjalan ke arahnya, ah tidak. _Namja _itu hanya melewatinya saja, terus berjalan seakan mereka memang tidak saling mengenal. Dan jika ia boleh jujur, ada sebuah aliran menyakitkan yang kini ia rasakan.

"Lee Hyukjae" seru Donghae.

Langkah kaki Hyukkie terhenti, ia berbalik, kedua manik yang biasanya berbinar jenaka itu kini meredup, "_Ne, sunbae?"_

Lidah Donghae terasa kelu, setiap rangkain kata yang ada dikepalanya tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Jadi, ia hanya berdiri diam, menatap Hyukkie datar, lalu mengucapkan kata yang sama sekali bukan hal yang ingin ia ungkapkan, "Bodoh"

Dan tanpa menunggu apa reaksi Hyukkie, ia kembali meneruskan langkahnya. Mencoba tidak menoleh ke belakang dan mencoba tidak merutuki kebodohan yang ia buat.

_Kau bodoh Kim Donghae!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun meletakan gelas diatas meja nakas, lalu membenahi selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil Yesung. Ia tersenyum, "Istirahatlah"

Ia akan beranjak ketika lengannya ditahan oleh Yesung, "Ada apa?"

"Kyu?"

"hem?"

"Kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, dengan lembut ia melepas cengkraman tangan Yesung dilengannya, "Kau harus istirahat Yesung"

"Kau marah padaku Kyu?"

"Apa?"

Yesung duduk, ia kembali menarik tangan Kyuhyun, "Kau marah padaku"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, ia mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang, "_Aniyo. _Kenapa aku harus marah padamu?"

"Entahlah" Yesung menunduk, memainkan jemarinya.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

Yesung mendongak, "Apa?"

"Bukankah kau ingin jalan-jalan?" senyum merekah dibibir _kissable _Yesung, mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Bisakah kau membawaku ke taman itu?"

Kyuhyun tahu ini akan menyakitkan, terutama untuknya tapi _toh _ia tetap mengangguk, mengambil mantelnya dan mantel Yesung. Membantu _namja _manis itu berbenah diri, kali ini ia tersenyum tipis, meraih jemari kecil Yesung, "_Kajja"_

.

.

.

Langit tidak sesuram biasanya, sedikit bias mentari berhasil menerobos keluar melalui celah awan kelabu. Bukan hari yang cerah memang, namun semua terasa indah saat ini.

"_Gwenchanayo?"_

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar khawatir, Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan, mencengkram erat mantel Kyuhyun. Peluh mulai membanjiri tubuhnya.

Ia berusaha keras, melawan setiap rasa takutnya, berusaha kerasa keluar dari _agrorafobhia _yang selama ini memenjarakannya. Ia berusaha keras. Kyuhyun pernah berkata bahwa orang-orang itu tidak akan menyakitinya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia tidak akan tersakiti hanya karena kembali percaya. Bahkan jika ia benar-benar kembali terluka bukankah Kyuhyun berjanji akan menopangnya? Berada disampingnya?

"Semua akan baik-baik saja" kalimat yang sama kembali terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun, lengan kirinya masih memeluk erat pinggang Yesung. Dan seperti biasa, kalimat itu mampu membuat Yesung merasa terhipnotis.

Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Yesung?"

Ia mendongak, menemukan _onyx _Kyuhyun yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa aman.

"Bisakah kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku?"

Kyuhyun sedang mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia tahu itu. _Namja _tampan itu selalu saja menyuruhnya bernyanyi jika rasa takutnya kambuh. Dan yah, entah kenapa itu bisa membuatnya sedikit merasa tenang.

"_...__Someday, we will meet again__. __Even though we don't know where we will go__. __Someday, we will meet again__. __With already separated identities..."_

Ia sedikit terkejut ketika Kyuhyun juga ikut bernyanyi, ah benar, bukankah Kyuhyun pernah berkata bahwa _Someday _adalah salah satu lagu favoritnya?

"_...__When we were young we forgot our youth__. __When we loved we saw it as too boring__. __But now thinking back__. __Back then we were that young, and loved that way__..."_

"Kenapa kau bisa melakukan apapun dengan baik? Bahkan kau bisa bernyanyi dengan baik"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, "Benarkah? Tapi tetap saja suaramu yang paling indah Yesung"

"Kyu?"

"_Ne?"_

"Menunduklah, kau tinggi sekali eoh?" Yesung menarik lengan Kyuhyun, menyuruh _namja _itu untuk sedikit menunduk, lalu dengan cepat ia mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih"

Kyuhyun terkejut, tentu saja. _Onyx_nya mengerjap tidak percaya menatap Yesung yang kini berusaha menyembunyikan wajah manisnya yang mulai memerah.

"Untuk?"

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Jangan memberinya harapan apapun jika memang semua tidak bisa berjalan sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan. Namun biarkanlah untuk kali ini ia masuk dalam zona menyakitkan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan membuatnya sulit untuk terlepas.

"Dan terima kasih untuk percaya padaku Kim Yesung"

.

.

.

Ia tidak ingin mengeluh disini. Bahkan ketika rasa sakit kembali memenuhi hatinya ia sama sekali tidak ingin menghindar. Ia sudah bersikeras untuk bertahan, jadi ia akan bertahan.

"Kami sering bertemu ditaman ini"

Angin berhembus pelan, menemani keduanya yang kini duduk disalah satu bangku taman. Memandang beberapa daun yang masih tersisa di ujung batang. Tanpa Kyuhyun bertanya pun ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Yesung, tanpa mencoba mencari tahu ia sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksud Yesung. Ia mencoba bertahan walaupun kesesakan itu mulai menekan dadanya.

"Dulu, dia _namja _yang baik namun entah apa yang membuatnya berubah begitu... jahat"

Ekor matanya menangkap Yesung yang kini tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajah manisnya yang nampak begitu sendu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Jika boleh jujur Kyuhyun tidak ingin mendengar apapun tentang masa lalu Yesung dengan _namja _itu, tidak. Ia tidak ingin mendengar roman picisan yang sebenarnya membuat ia merasa muak. Hanya saja ia harus bersikap profesional disini, ia yang ditugaskan merawat Yesung bukan? Ia yang bertanggung jawab atas segala hal yang menyangkut _namja _manis itu, dan dengan mendengarkan segala keluh kesah Yesung adalah salah satu cara untuk bisa memahami penanganan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Jadi, disinilah ia. Mengabaikan setiap rasa sakit yang terus mendera dengan sebuah senyum menyakitkan yang tersungging di wajah.

Bodoh.

"D-dia... dia memanfaatkanku, memanfaatkan Donghae. Berpura-pura menjadi kekasih dan sahabat yang baik. Padahal ia hanya ingin merebut perusahaan _Dad. _Sejak dulu _KimGroup _dan _ChoiGroup _adalah saingan bisnis" Kyuhyun melihatnya, setetes air mata berhasil lolos dari _caramel _Yesung "Dan aku... mempercayainya begitu saja"

Jangan menangis lagi. Jangan keluarkan kesedihan itu lagi. Kyuhyun tidak bisa jika harus melihat wajah manis itu meredup, menguarkan kesakitan yang membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Apapun akan ia lakukan asalkan jangan biarkan ia melihat Kim Yesung menangis.

"Aku bodoh karena mencintainya." Air mata itu semakin deras mengalir seperti hujan yang tak ingin berhenti, dan ia merasakan petir siap menyambar hatinya kapan saja.

"_Dad _dan _Mom _sudah melarangku, tapi aku tidak mempedulikan apa yang mereka katakan. Dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi, _Dad _meninggal karena serangan jantung dan _Mom... Mom _membenciku Kyu. Dia meninggalkanku dan Donghae sendiri, memilih menyusul _Dad_ daripada bersama kami" suara indah Yesung tercekat diakhir kalimat, tersendat oleh air mata yang semakin menganak sungai dipipinya yang _chubby._

"hiks..."

Akhirnya isakan lirih itu lolos.

"hiks.. Kyu.. hiks.."

Yesung meringkuk, menahan jutaan kesedihan yang melanda hatinya seolah tidak mampu ia tampung. Tubuh mungilnya terlalu rapuh untuk hal-hal yang ia sendiri tidak mampu untuk menerimanya.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang semula (tanpa sadar) terkepal kuat itu mulai terlepas, kedua lengannya terangkat, siap menarik Yesung dalam dekapannya.

Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung erat, tidak peduli jika pelukannya bahkan bisa menghancurkan Yesung yang terlalu rapuh. Ia hanya ingin mendekap tubuh gemetar itu dalam dekapannya.

Tangan kananya mengusap lembut punggung Yesung, berkali-kali.

"Yesung-ah..." Kyuhyun mengumpulkan setiap keberaniannya, sejenak memejamkan kedua _onyx_nya "apa kau masih... mencintainya?"

Petir benar-benar telah menyambar hatinya. Rasanya begitu sakit, nyeri. Tidak ada balasan dari Yesung, hanya isakan yang terus saja lolos dari bibir _kissable_nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, tidak ada jawaban berarti iya. Dan tanpa ingin mengulang luka yang sama, ia sama sekali tidak berniat kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama pada Yesung. Cukup satu kali kalimat yang ia ucapkan melukai hatinya.

Tangan kananya masih saja mengusap punggung Yesung, sedangkan tangan kirinya terangkat, mengusap setetes air mata yang berhasil keluar dari _onyx _cerahnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Bagaimana?" suaranya terdengar tegang. _Obsidian _itu bergerak gelisah.

Sebuah suara menyahut diseberang sana, _'Untuk masalah saham mereka semua sudah semakin stabil, beberapa pabrik di Korea yang semula hampir mengalami kebangkrutan pun semakin membaik'_

Tanpa sadar ia mengangguk lega, "Lalu, untuk perusahaan mereka yang berada di Jepang?"

Terdengar suara menghela napas diseberang, dan tanpa harus mendengar jawaban apapun sebenarnya ia paham apa yang terjadi, _'Untuk perusahaan di Jepang aku sama sekali tidak bisa membantu Siwon'_

"Baiklah, terima kasih Yunho-ya"

'_Siwon-ah, kau...'_

Pip.

Tanpa menunggu terusan kalimat yang akan diucapkan Yunho, sahabat sekaligus Wakil Direktur di perusahaannya ia memutuskan sambungan telepon. Ia tahu, Yunho pasti akan menanyakan keberadaannya sekarang.

Ia, Siwon, menghela napas berat. Melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil, menatap rumah keluarga Kim dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Banyak sekali keputusasaan yang tercipta disana, kerinduan yang membuncah seolah ingin lolos.

Entah ini sudah hari keberapa ia melakukan hal yang sama, satu minggu? Dua minggu? Bahkan ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. _Memata-matai _rumah keluarga Kim seolah sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sejak ia menginjakan kaki lagi di Seoul. Dan selama itu pula ia tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

Kim Yesung.

Siwon tidak pernah melihat Yesung sekalipun.

Rasanya ia ingin segera berlari memasuki rumah itu, kerinduan dihatinya seolah menuntutnya untuk segera menemukan apa yang ia cari. Namun tidak, ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Ketakutan untuk sebuah penolakan membuatnya mengurungkan niat yang ia buat.

Baru saja ia akan kembali menjalankan mobilnya pergi dari tempat 'persembunyiannya', ekor matanya menangkap sosok itu lagi. Sosok seorang _namja _berambut ikal kecoklatan yang sering ia lihat keluar masuk rumah keluarga Kim.

Siapa dia?

Tunggu! Bukankah itu adalah _namja _yang beberapa hari lalu ia tabrak di trotoar? Waktu ia akan membeli sesuatu di supermarket ia tidak sengaja menabraknya.

Lagi-lagi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ketika ia akan keluar dari mobil untuk menghampiri _namja _itu mobil Donghae terlihat memasuki halaman rumah.

Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menemui sahabat lama sepertinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat mobil Donghae memasuki halaman rumah. Pintu kemudi terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kim Donghae dengan balutan jas rapi.

"Kau dari kantor?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun, bukannya ingin menjadi orang yang _sok _mencampuri urusan orang lain, hanya saja itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan spontanitas.

"Seperti yang kau lihat"

Keduanya berajalan beriringan memasuki rumah.

"Prof. Han akan datang sebentar lagi"

Donghae hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa ruang tengah membiarkan Kyuhyun yang kini mulai menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Yesung.

"Ah, Donghae?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, menatap Donghae yang juga menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik pada Hyukkie? Bukannya aku ingin mencampuri urusan kalian, hanya saja aku tidak tega melihatnya menangis hampir setiap malam"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas, sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

Donghae mematung, ada sebuah perasaan mengganjal yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi hatinya. Lee Hyukjae, apakah _namja _itu benar-benar tidak sedang baik-baik saja saat ini? Apakah ini semua karena salahnya?

Bodoh! Tentu saja ini karenanya!

Jadi apakah ia harus meminta maaf? Tentu saja!

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi, menggeram aneh.

Oh, sepertinya ia akan gila jika teru menerus seperti ini.

"Donghae-ya? Ada apa denganmu?"

Donghae tersentak, ia berbalik.

"Sejak kapan _ahjussi _datang?" dahinya berkerut saat menemukan Prof. Han sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak melamun" ucap Prof. Han, ia berlalu pergi "apakah Yesung ada dikamarnya?"

Donghae segera berdiri, menyusul Prof. Han yang sudah mulai menaiki satu per satu anak tangga, "Aku akan menemanimu _ahjussi"_

Masalah Lee Hykjae akan ia pikirkan nanti, sekarang yang terpenting adalah _hyung_nya.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat semakin baik Yesung-ah"

Yesung tersenyum, ia melirik Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum membalas perkataan Prof. Han, "Ini semua berkat Kyuhyun, _ahjussi"_

Prof. Han tertawa renyah, "Benarkah? Kyuhyun memang hebat"

"Jadi apakah aku masih harus memimun obat-obatan yang diberikan _ahjussi _kepadaku?" nada suara Yesung terdengar tidak senang.

Prof. Han mengacak rambut Yesung pelan, lalu memasukan peralatannya kedalam tas kerjanya, "Tentu saja. Untuk beberapa minggu ke depan kau harus meminum obat itu, tapi tenang saja setelah itu aku tidak akan memberimu obat-obat menyebalkan itu Yesung, karena kau sudah terlihat seperti Kim Yesung yang dulu" gurau Prof. Han.

Yesung membiarkan Kyuhyun berbicara entah apa dengan Prof. Han, pandangannya kini beralih ke arah Donghae yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Tatapan _caramel dongsaeng_nya itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hae?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Yesung menggoyangkan lengan Donghae untuk menarik perhatian _namja _itu.

"Ah, _hyung?"_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada" Donghae tersenyum, ia duduk ditepi ranjang Yesung.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Kim Donghae" kata Yesung seraya menyipitkan matanya lucu.

Donghae tersenyum kecil, memainkan jemari Yesung ditangannya, "Aku membuat seseorang menangis _hyung"_

"Apa?"

"Aku membuatnya terluka dan menangis" lirih Donghae. Yesung dapat mendnegar begitu banyak penyesalan disana.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau meminta maaf padanya bukan?"

"Apa aku harus melakukan itu?"

Yesung memutar kedua _caramel_nya, menangkupkan wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangan, "Tentu saja kau harus melakukan itu bodoh!"

"Tapi aku takut jika dia tidak mau memafkanku _hyung"_

Yesung menghela napas, ia mengusap lembut pipi Donghae, "Itu urusan nanti Kim Donghae, hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah meminta maaf padanya"

Donghae mengangguk, memeluk Yesung untuk menenangkan hatinya, "Semoga aku berhasil _hyung"_

"Tentu saja kau akan berhasil Hae-ya"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Langit begitu suram hari ini. _Suram. _Seolah mendung dengan jutaan air yang siap tumpah ketanah. Tapi tidak, hari ini tidak akan hujan, karena langit hari ini _suram _bukan mendung.

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya ditepi jalan, diseberang sebuah taman yang nampak sepi. Dan yah, taman ini memang selalu nampak sepi bukan? Mungkin itu juga salah satu alasannya menyukai taman ini.

Keluar dari balik kemudi, merapatkan mantelnya menghalangi suhu dingin bulan November. Ia berjalan, melewati begitu saja beberapa batang rapuh pohon _maple _yang terlihat merunduk. Semua masih sama disini, kursi-kursi berkarat disetiap sudut masih terlihat sama, ayunan tua disudut yang lain, bahkan pagar rusak disayap kanan masih terasa begitu familiar. Semua sama, hanya saja ia datang sendiri kali ini, tidak ada tangan mungil Yesung yang ia genggam.

Menghela napas pelan, berdiri mematung. Tidak ada yang ingin ia lakukan, lebih memilih menikmati udara dingin yang mencubit permukaan kulit.

Kim Yesung.

Andaikan dulu ia melepaskan segalanya apakah ia akan bersama _namja _manis itu sekarang? Andaikan dulu ia seberani Romeo yang membawa lari Juliette dan menikah dengannya, apakah mereka akan hidup bahagia saat ini? Andaikan ia tidak sepengecut ini, andaikan ia mempunyai lebih keberanian mungkin ia bisa melawan Keluarga Choi dan Keluarga Kim sekaligus. Bukankah Romeo bahkan bisa menyerahkan segalanya, nyawanya untuk melawan Keluarga bangsawan seperti Capulet dan Montegue?

Siwon tersenyum kecut, kenapa sekarang ia suka sekali berandai-andai? Kenyataan sudah ada didepan mata lalu kenapa ia harus membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi?

"Aku merindukanmu" gumam Siwon. Berharap hembusan angin akan membawa pesan itu pada Yesung.

Kesakitan itu kembali, kerinduan yang membuncah membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Aliran darahnya bahkan terasa begitu panas, jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat, membuat dadanya sesak.

Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bertemu Yesung, apapun itu. Biarkan dia mengucapkan permintaan maaf, biarkan dia menebus kesalahan yang ia buat. Ia tidak mengharapkan apapun, sungguh. Cukup dengan Yesung memaafkannya maka semua _akan baik-baik saja. _

Ia sudah menyerah atas cinta yang ia miliki. Jika Yesung sudah benar-benar membencinya ia akan merelakan _namja _manis itu untuk melupakannya. Ia tidak akan memaksa, karena ia sadar seberapa besar luka yang telah ia torehkan apapun itu alasannya.

Angin meraung kali ini, berderak menyakitkan ketika menabrak pepohonan. Namun sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan indra pendengarannya yang semula berfungsi dengan baik. Aliran darah ditubuhnya terasa terhenti. Paru-parunya tidak bisa ia ajak bekerja sama. Semua nampak membeku.

"Siwon..."

Dan ia tahu, harapan kecilnya untuk bertemu sang Juliette akhirnya telah terkabul.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak mengingat dengan jelas apa yang ia mimpikan semalam, namun ia yakin itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Bahkan ketika ia keluar dari _apartment_nya tadi pagi, ia merasa bahwa hari ini semua akan berjalan dengan sempurna.

Namun saat ini ia sadar, semua tidak akan berjalan sempurna mulai detik ini. Tidak akan. Ia membiarkan hatinya menyiapkan tembok tinggi, membentuk sebuah pertahanan agar hatinya tidak akan semakin terluka. Tanpa ia sadari hatinya telah menyiapkan itu sejak Yesung merengek kepadanya untuk mengantarkan ke taman ini. Dan yah, hatinya benar. Karena semua pertahanan itu akan berguna sekarang.

Tubuhnya mematung, tatapannya nanar memandang Yesung yang kini terdiam beberapa langkah dihadapannya, membelakanginya. Ia tahu tanpa harus menanyakan apapun bahwa sosok lain didepan sana akan membuat _namja _manis itu menangis, lagi. Bahkan ia tidak benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang ia pikirkan hingga suara lirih Yesung menegaskan segalanya.

"Siwon..."

.

.

.

Siwon membalik tubuhnya cepat. Dunianya seolah berhenti berputar. Tidak ada lagi hembusan angin, hanya kesunyian dan napas keduanya yang beradu. Bahkan jika Siwon tidak memperhatikannya dengan jelas, ia tidak akan tahu ada sosok lain dibalik tubuh mungil Yesung. Sosok yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia lihat. Namun untuk saat ini ia tidak peduli dengan sosok itu atau dengan apapun juga. Kim Yesung ada dihadapannya sekarang. Jadi tidak ada yang lebih penting dari itu.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa waktu.

Kim Yesung, _namja _manis yang begitu ia rindukan dua tahun terakhir ini akhirnya hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Terdiam memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sejujurnya tidak ingin ia lihat. Begitu banyak kesakitan dan kebencian di _caramel _itu. Demi Tuhan, rasanya kedua kakinya ingin berlari ke arah Yesung, membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Sungie..."

Benarkah ini suaranya? Terdengar begitu asing ditelinganya sendiri. Bahkan ketika ia mengeluarkan sauranya lagi, ia masih merasa tidak yakin.

"Yesungie..."

Tidak! Jangan menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu. Ia tidak akan sanggup melihatnya.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajah manis itu kini memerah menahan tangis dan amarah. Kedua tangan yang terkulai disisi tubuh terkepal erat. Dan Siwon dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, bahu itu sedikit berguncang.

"Kau..." kalimat Yesung terputus, air mata mulai mengalir dari _caramel _yang kini meredup.

Sejenak Siwon memejamkan _obsidian_nya, rasanya begitu sakit.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Kakinya yang baru saja melangkah terhenti, ia memandang Yesung yang melemparkan pandangan terluka.

"Yesungie... _jebal.."_

"KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT CHOI SIWON!"

Yesung mundur satu langkah, membuat Siwon benar-benar menghentikan gerakannya. Setelah sekian lama ia menunggu kesempatan ini datang, ia tidak akan sebodoh itu membuat Yesung berlari pergi walaupun rasanya ia ingin sekali memeluk Yesung. Tidak, ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi.

Isakan itu semakin menjadi, merobek telinganya. Yesung tergugu dengan derai kesakitan yang membuat Siwon sulit bernapas.

"Aku merindukanmu Sungie"

Hati Siwon mencelos ketika melihat Yesung menggeleng kuat, mendengar kalimat yang terlontar membuat hatinya semakin remuk.

"Aku membencimu!"

"Sungie..."

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Siwon memejamkan _obsidian_nya erat. Tuhan, kenapa harus seperti ini. Ia tahu penolakan seperti apa yang akan ia dapat, ia sudah menyiapkan hatinya untuk kemungkinan yang paling buruk. Bahkan ia sudah benar-benar tahu bahwa Kim Yesung akan membencinya. Namun mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Yesung sendiri membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, dan ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa air mata akan keluar dengan begitu mudah dari _obsidian_nya.

"K-kenapa kau kembali? Aku membencimu... hiks... aku membencimu Choi Siwon!"

Jangan membencinya. Ia tidak sanggup lagi.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau kembali?"

"Yesungie..."

"Kau menghancurkan semuanya! Kau menghancurkan hidupku! Aku membencimu! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Tubuh Yesung merosot jatuh, kedua lututnya tertekuk. Lengannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seolah tubuhnya akan hancur. Yesung semakin terisak, bahunya berguncang hebat.

"Aku membencimu... hiks.. aku.. hiks..."

Siwon tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia tidak bisa lagi diam mematung ditempatnya, dengan cepat ia menghampiri Yesung, memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat.

"Choi Siwon lepaskan aku! LEPASKAN!"

Namin ia seolah tuli, ia tidak peduli. Lengannya semakin erat mendekap tubuh Yesung ketika _namja _manis itu berontak, mengeluarkan setiap amarahnya.

"Kau brengsek Siwon, kau brengsek... hiks... jauhkan tanganmu dariku..."

Ia brengsek. Ia tahu itu. Tapi ia tidak akan melepaskan Yesung, tidak. Ia tidak sanggup lagi, sungguh.

"Kau brengsek.. hiks... lepas.. hiks..."

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku Yesungie... kumohon, maafkan aku."

Yesung menggeleng lemah, jemari mungilnya terkepal, memukul-mukul dada Siwon. "Aku membencimu brengsek!"

"Yesungie, maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, aku benar-benar mencintamu Kim Yesung"

Tubuh Yesung tidak sekuat tadi meronta, mungkin terlalu lelah untuk melawan. Tidak ada lagi yang mampu berbicara, hanya isakan keduanya yang terdengar silih berganti. Mereka menangis, mengungkapkan setiap kesakitan yang siap menghancurkan hati mereka yang sebenarnya telah hancur. Menangisi luka yang semakin terasa nyeri terbasahi air mata. Mereka menangis, menangisi cinta masa lalu yang menghnacurkan segalanya. Menangisi kepercayaan yang membunuh mereka secara perlahan. Mereka menangis, ya, menangis, tanpa tahu apa lagi yang mampu mereka lakukan.

Entah berapa lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak peduli. Isakan Yesung semakin kecil, teredam hingga tidak lagi terdengar. Siwon menyadarinya, tersentak ketika sepasang _caramel _itu kini terpejam. Tidak ada gerakan apapun yang dilakukan Yesung dalam pelukannya.

"Yesung.. Yesungie.. bangunlah, ada apa denganmu?" Siwon menepuk pelan pipi Yesung, mengguncang tubuh itu. Tapi tidak ada jawaban, Yesung masih saja memejamkan matanya.

"Yesung.. Yesung.."

Ia mulai khawatir, panik. Baru saja ia akan membopong tubuh mungil Yesung ketika tangan sesorang mendahuluinya. Merebut Yesung dari dekapannya.

Ia mendongak, sosok itu, _namja _itu. Dengan tatapan datar membopong tubuh Yesung, membawanya pergi.

"Yesung..." Siwon tersentak seolah baru menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia berdiri, berlari menyusul _namja _itu.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit." Seru Siwon panik, tidak peduli jika sesekali air mata masih mengalir dari _obsidian_nya.

"Tidak"

Dahi Siwon berkerut, "Apa? Kita harus membawa Yesung ke rumah sakit!"

Tapi _namja _itu seolah tidak peduli dengan perkataan Siwon. Ia akan kembali merebut Yesung dari _namja _itu, namun gerakannya terhenti. Tatapan mata _namja _itu seolah mengungkapakan segalanya.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang Yesung, Siwon-_ssi. _Aku bisa menjaganya lebih baik darimu_"_

_Namja _itu kali ini benar-benar berlalu pergi, membiarkan Siwon menatap tubuh Yesung yang semakin menjauh. Membiarkan Siwon berpikir keras tentang apa yang terjadi. Hingga sebuah senyum miris tercipta diwajah tampannya.

"Dia mencintamu Sungie, seperti aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Siwon. Masih membopong Yesung yang tidak sadarkan diri. Sesekali ia memandang wajah manis yang dihiasi air mata itu, bahkan alam bawah sadar Yesung juga merasakan kesakitan yang sama. Membuat Yesung kadang meringis tidak nyaman.

Dan Kyuhyun tidak menyukai itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Yesung-ah, semua akan baik-baik saja"

Ia mengulangi kalimat itu berkali-kali seakan dengan begitu kesakitan yang Yesung rasakan bisa sedikit berkurang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, mengecup singkat dahi Yesung. Ia terus berjalan, melewati setiap luka yang semakin membesar. Merasakan kesesakan yang semakin tersasa begitu jelas. Tatapan matanya berubah nanar, dan ia kembali menangis untuk alasan yang sama.

"Kumohon... jangan lagi mencintainya..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**BigThanks For :  
**_

_**yoon HyunWoon_cinnynese_cloud3024_ikaAow_Via clouds'yeskie_Spica CloudyElf_Choi Youmin_libra love clouds_ikhaasan_TrinCloudSparkyu_yolyol_szasza hikmah harnis_Nakazawa Ryu_Titha Handayani_Jmhyewon_sjflywin_ 24_yesungismine_Guest_ _TaraZein10_cloudyeye_yeyepapo_kim ayuni lee_KyuWoon_Asha lightyagamikun_laila. _ElfCloud Dhy_Magieapril_Augesteca_Fairysiwoonie_maycloudself13_Keyra Kyuunie_ _nerita_Cha2LoveKorean_FhiwonWonyekyu_PurieCloud's  
**_

* * *

_**Hana Notes :  
**_

_****_Hana tahu ini membosankan :) maaf.

dua chapter lagi dan semua akan berakhir :)

dan setelah itu Hana akan bener2 hiatus ^^ ujian sudah menanti~

Dhy eon, lagi-lagi Hana harus minta maaf padamu ^^ selalu~

_.  
_

___review?_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See you! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast :**

**Kim Yesung , Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon n other / Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt, Angst.**

**Rate`:**

**T**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, AU**

**Tidak sesuai EYD**

**Typo dimana-mana, alur berantakan.**

**ALUR SUPER NGEBUT!**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2013-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

_Kisah ini hanya seputar Romeo, Juliette dan Paris. Tidak ada Rosalin, tentu saja._

_Ini tentang takdir tiga orang yang saling menyakiti._

_Ya, mereka saling membunuh tanpa mereka sadari._

_Ya, mereka saling menuai luka tanpa mereka ketahui._

_Mereka bersama, dan mereka akan tersakiti._

_Tapi siapa peduli?_

_Bahkan mereka mencoba tidak peduli._

_Ditengah kesesakan yang membungkus mereka, ada sebuah ketergantungan yang tidak mampu teruraikan._

_Mereka saling membutuhkan, walaupun pada akhirnya semua akan menuai luka._

_._

_._

_Percaya atau tidak, namun ditengah kesakitan ini aku masih saja mencintaimu..._

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_._

_._

_._

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut wajah manis Yesung yang kini terlelap. Benar-benar terlelap, tidak ada lagi kerutan di dahinya, tidak ada lagi ringisan kesakitan dari bibirnya. Sekarang _namja _manis itu benar-benar terlelap di alam mimpi.

"Jangan khawatirkan apapun" Kyuhyun bergumam, jemarinya beralih menggenggam jemari mungil Yesung, "percayalah padaku, semua akan baik-baik saja Yesung-ah"

Ia mengecup sekilas dahi _namja _manis itu sebelum beranjak pergi, menutup pintu kamar Yesung dengan debuman lembut, seolah takut mengusik tidur Yesung.

Tidur? Tidak, Kim Yesung tidak benar-benar sedang tertidur sebenarnya. Kedua _caramel _itu kini terbuka, mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum _liquid _bening kembali mengalir.

_._

_._

_._

_**Fragile**_

_Musim gugur yang memulai takdir baru ini..._

_._

_._

_._

Satu pukulan kembali Donghae layangkan. Ia tidak peduli berapa kali pun _namja _didepannya mengerang kesakitan. Ini belum seberapa jika dibandingkan luka yang telah tertoreh dihatinya.

"Donghae-ya"

Bug!

Kaki kanannya mengayun begitu saja, menabrak tepat di ulu hati _namja _yang kini tersungkur, wajah tampannya berlumuran darah, sobek di beberapa bagian.

"De-dengarkan penjelasanku Hae.."

"Aku tidak perlu mendengarkan apapun lagi brengsek" desis Donghae.

Ia meraih kerah baju _namja _itu, memaksanya untuk berdiri, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dinding. Tatapan mata Donghae nyalang, kilatan kebencian terkumpul pada dua titik sewarna _caramel _miliknya, bibirnya terkunci, menggeram menahan setiap gejolak kemarahan yang begitu besar.

"Kau brengsek Siwon! KAU BRENGSEK!"

Setelah sekian lama, setelah tahun-tahun melelahkan yang ia lewati, pada akhirnya ia harus kembali dihadapkan pada hal yang sebenarnya begitu ia hindari. Choi Siwon, _namja _itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Masih seperti kenangan terakhir yang terekam jelas dikepalanya. Masa lalu yang menekan hatinya untuk kehilangan rasa percaya, seolah memutar ulang kenyataan yang ada, walau bagaimana pun, seberapa pun kebencian itu, tetap saja, _namja _yang kini seolah tidak berdaya dihadapannya adalah sahabatnya, teman lama yang tidak bisa begitu saja ia abaikan.

"_Mianhae..." _lirih Siwon.

Donghae tertawa sinis, "Maaf? Itu tidak akan merubah apapun"

"Aku tahu"

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!"

Bug!

Kepalan tangannya mencium pipi Siwon, darah segar semakin bersemangat merembes keluar.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Choi Siwon. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana penderitaanku, bagaimana penderitaan Yesung _hyung! _Kau menyakiti kepercayaanku dan kau lebih menyakiti _hyung_ku!" napas Donghae terengah, darahnya mengalir lebih cepat, detak jantungnya tidak lagi beraturan, kebencian itu mau bagaimanapun mengalahkan perasaan lain saat ini, "Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak luka yang kau ciptakan! Kau menghancurkan segalanya! Keluargaku! Dan kau tidak tahu bukan seberapa besar penderitaan yang dialaminya?! KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA CHOI SIWON!"

Untuk sesaat, hanya untuk sepersekian detik, ia terhenyak, ini pertama kalinya, pertama kali sejak ia mengenal Siwon. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia melihat Siwon begitu lemah, kedua tangannya terkulai, kepalanya menunduk, dan ia berani bersumpah, baru saja, ketika ia menghembuskan napas berat ia mendengar isakan kecil dari bibir _namja _tampan itu.

Perlahan cengkraman tangan Donghae di kerah Siwon mengendur, lalu melepaskannya begitu saja, membiarkan seorang Choi Siwon menangis dihadapannya.

"Kumohon Hae-ya... dengarkan penjelasanku, untuk kali ini, dengarkan penjelasanku..."

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya seolah mematung dan lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berucap. Ia membiarkan Siwon menjelaskan segalanya dari sudut pandang _namja _itu, membiarkan indra pendengarannya menangkap setiap detail cerita yang membuatnya terpaku. Ia tidak melakukan apapun, hatinya seolah mengijinkan Siwon untuk mengucapkan permintaan maaf yang tidak ingin ia dengar.

.

.

.

Kedua _onyx _Kyuhyun terpejam erat, tubuhnya bersandar dibalik tembok. Bukan kebiasaan yang baik memang, namun _toh _ia tetap berdiam diri menguping pembicaraan Donghae dan Siwon.

Ia mendengarkan setiap detailnya dengan jelas, membiarkan hatinya terus berteriak agar ia tidak mendengarkan percakapan mereka, percakapan yang ia tahu akan merubah segalanya. Ia tetap terdiam, napasnya masih teratur tapi tidak dengan denyut jantungnya. Ia mendengarkan, terus mendengarkan hingga setiap alur yang terjadi tidak lagi terlewatkan. Ia memahami setiap makna atas apa yang telah terjadi.

Benarkah seperti itu? Benarkah kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar? Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini?

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Ia berbalik, berniat akan kembali ke kamar Yesung ketika _onyx_nya menangkap bayangan seseorang.

Ia tersenyum ganjil, deru napasnya kini mulai tidak beraturan. Sesak.

"Siwon..."

Kyuhyun memejamkan kembali matanya, mendengar suara lirih itu membuat hatinya kembali berteriak kesakitan.

"Siwon..."

Ia seharusnya sudah tahu, seharusnya ia tidak memaksa masuk pada takdir yang akan membunuhnya. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukannya.

Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, air mata tidak mampu ia bendung. Bersama dengan air mata yang telah mengalir deras di pipi _chubby _itu, ia menangis. Tanpa ingin menyalahkan siapapun ia paham, bahwa setelah ini semua akan sangat berat untuk ia jalani.

"Yesung-ah..."

.

.

.

Ia menangis.

Kenapa ia harus menangis?

Jangan tanyakan hal itu. Karena sungguh, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis.

Semua membingungkan, luka yang belum benar-benar kering memberontak didasar hatinya. Kembali berdenyut nyeri untuk alasan yang berbeda.

Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa semua terasa begitu aneh dimatanya? Ketika setiap kepingan jiwanya yang rapuh mulai kembali utuh, sapuan angin tiba-tiba menghantamnya dan kembali memporak porandakan.

Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa takdir selalu mempermainkan perasaannya? Ia sudah berusaha keras untuk keluar dari jurang yang memenjarakannya namun kunci yang ia pegang seketika lenyap

Jadi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang?

"Yesung-ah..."

Kyuhyun. Ia tahu, ia sudah terlalu hapal dengan suara _bass _yang selalu begitu lembut menyebut namanya. Namun ia tidak merespon, karena sejujurnya ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

Ia mendengar Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, belaian hangat itu terasa dipunggungnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baik-baik saja? Tidak! Ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

Yesung mendongakan kepalanya, ia tercekat, jemari mungilnya terulur, menyentuh air mata Kyuhyun, "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Kyuhyun meraih jemarinya, menggenggamnya erat, "Karena kau menangis"

"Rasanya sakit Kyu..." tangannya yang bebas menekan dadanya "disini, seperti akan hancur..."

"Sesakit itukah?"

Yesung tidak membalas, ia kembali menundukan kepalanya, membiarkan air matanya jatuh mengalir.

"Kenapa dia harus kembali, Kyu?" suaranya terdengar parau "semua mulai membaik, lalu kenapa dia harus datang lagi?"

_Wae? _Disaat ia sudah mulai menerima kenyataan kenapa _namja _itu harus kembali? Seperti masa lalu menyakitkan yang tiba-tiba dijejalkan ke dalam pikirannya. Ia muak, ia ingin lepas. Tidak bisakah takdir membiarkannya memilih sendiri apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Choi Siwon, sekali lagi, kenapa _namja _itu harus kembali? Setiap luka yang perlahan mulai terobati kini kembali berdarah hanya karena melihatnya kembali.

"Yesung-ah?"

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar berat, dan belaian hangat di punggungnya tidak lagi terasa.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

Apa ia masih mencintai Siwon? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa...

"Aku tidak tahu Kyu, aku tidak tahu... aku bingung dengan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini"

Ia jujur. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Apakah ia masih mencintai Choi Siwon? Entahlah, karena ia tidak ingin memahami apapun saat ini.

Suara pintu dibuka mengalihkan perhatiannya, Donghae melangkah masuk diikuti seseorang yang sebenarnya belum siap ia temui sekarang. Namun ketika tanagn Kyuhyun menggenggam jemarinya erat, tersenyum tipis kearahnya, ia tahu bahwa ia memang harus menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang. Harus sekarang, atau luka yang ia derita akan terus berlarut-larut.

"Bisakah kita bicara berdua?"

.

.

.

Choi Siwon masih sama seperti yang dulu. Wajah tampan itu persis sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu, hanya saja saat ini dihiasi luka lebam dan darah yang Yesung sangat tahu diciptakan oleh Donghae. Tapi disamping itu semua, Choi Siwon masih sama seperti dulu.

Ketika alunan suaranya mengalir, kenangan-kenangan yang tercipta kembali diputar ulang. Sepasang alis hitam yang menangui kedua _obsidian _kelam itu seolah memberitahunya bahwa sampai kapanpun mereka akan terus memiliki masa lalu yang sama. Ia tahu, tanpa harus kembali diingatkan bahwa sosok tegap dihadapannya, dulu, pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap sapuan angin diluar jendela.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya, saat kau berbicara dengan Donghae" ia berbisik, namun ia yakin Siwon mendengar jelas suaranya.

"Maaf..."

Yesung tertawa aneh, bersamaan dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir, "Semudah itukah?"

"Sungie..."

"Semudah itukah kau mengucapkan kata maaf? Apakah dengan permintaan maafmu semua akan kembali seperti semula? Tidak Siwon, semua tidak akan sama"

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak adakah kesempatan untukku memperbaiki semuanya?"

Yesung menunduk dalam, membiarkan air matanya berjatuhan menyentuh lantai. Kesempatan? Bisakah ia memberi kesempatan itu?

"Aku mencintaimu, aku masih mencintaimu Kim Yesung"

Ia menggeleng kuat. Jangan katakan kalimat seperti itu lagi!

"Kumohon, percayalah padaku untuk kali ini. Aku mengakui bahwa semua yang kulakukan dulu adalah bohong, semuanya tapi ada satu hal yang nyata Sungie. Satu hal yang membuatku terus bertahan selama ini. Aku mencintaimu, dan ini adalah sebuah kebenaran"

Yesung menjerit, menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat akibat tangisan yang semakin menjadi.

"_Saranghae... saranghae..."_

Tubuhnya menegang saat merasakan sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Memeluknya erat, begitu erat hingga ia sulit bernapas. Namun, kenapa ia merasa rindu? Sentuhan ini, kehangatan ini. Ia menginginkannya, ia membutuhkannya.

"Wonie.. hiks.. wonie-ya..."

"Aku mencintaimu Sungie, aku mencintaimu"

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, apakah ini benar? Atau salah? Ia tidak tahu. Jadi biarkanlah seperti ini untuk sesaat, biarakan ia menyelami kerinduan yang sesungguhnya selalu ada didasar hatinya.

.

.

.

Wajah manis itu nampak begitu damai walaupun jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas dipipinya yang chubby. Sepasang _caramel _cerah itu kini tertutup rapat, menjelajahi alam mimpi yang pasti jauh lebih baik dari dua tahun terakhir yang ia rasakan.

Tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti. Ketiga _namja _yang duduk di sisi ranjang hanya terus diam, mereka tidak melakukan apapun hanya terus menatap Kim Yesung yang tidur dengan lelap.

Detik demi detik berlalu dalam desauan napas yang tersendat,langit suram diluar sana sudah tergantikan oleh bias jingga yang tiba-tiba muncul tepat sebelum matahari menghilang digaris batas.

Donghae menghela napas pelan, membelai lembut wajah Yesung sebelum mengecup singkat dahi _namja _manis itu.

"Kyu..."

"Ya?"

Donghae tersenyum tipis, "Tolong jaga Yesung _hyung _sebentar, aku tidak akan lama"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, membiarkan Donghae menepuk bahunya sekilas sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kini hanya mereka berdua yang terjaga diruangan itu. Hanya Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Membisu dalam keheningan.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengabaikan, walaupun ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa Siwon tengah menatapnya sedikit tidak suka. Donghae menyuruhnya menjaga Yesung, seolah mengabaikan Siwon yang juga berada disana. Ia tahu bahwa _namja _Choi itu merasa sedang diabaikan.

"Jadi kau yang beranama Choi Siwon?" suara Kyuhyun membuka percakapan mereka.

Dahi Siwon berkerut aneh, dan Kyuhyun menyadari hal itu, "Yesung menceritakan _semuanya _padaku"

"_Semuanya?"_

"Ya, _semuanya"_

Siwon menatap tidak suka ketika melihat jemari Kyuhyun menghapus sisa air mata di wajah Yesung, menyentuhnya dengan begitu hati-hati. Membenahi selimut hingga sebatas dada, lalu mengecup pipi Yesung. Demi Tuhan! Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai ini!

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Hubunganku dengannya? Kami hanya sebatas pasien dan perawat"

Benarkah seperti itu? Siwon bukan orang bodoh, tentu saja ia tahu dengan jelas ada sebuah hubungan lebih mendalam diantara Yesung dan _namja _itu.

Ekor matanya menangkap gerakan Kyuhyun yang menarik kursi lebih dekat disamping ranjang, meraih tangan kanan Yesung lalu menggenggamnya erat.

Apa-apaan _namja _itu?

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa dalam dia terluka" suara Kyuhyun kembali memulai, pandangan Siwon menatap intens wajah manis Yesung.

"Dia terluka, dan kau meninggalkannya"

Napas Siwon terdengar berat, tidak ada nada mengintimidasi di suara Kyuhyun, bahkan suaranya terdengar mengalun lembut, namun kenyataan yang terpampang begitu jelas membuat Siwon merasa sakit, merasa dipojokan.

"Kau menghancurkan hidupnya Siwon_-ssi, _dua tahun dia tenggelam dalam rasa sakit dan dengan tiba-tiba kau datang lagi untuk meminta sebuah kesempatan kedua, semudah itukah? Tidak, ini akan sulit."

Kyuhyun mengecup punggung tangan Yesung, membelai lembut surai Yesung.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya, namun aku tidak tahu apakah dia masih mencintaimu" Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Siwon yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Namun ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu Siwon-_ssi, _bahwa disini, aku, juga mencintainya"

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum tipis, dan Siwon kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Ia mengitari ranjang, duduk disisi seberang Kyuhyun. Menggenggam tangan kiri Yesung, "Aku tahu. Kita sama-sama mencintainya Kyuhyun-_ssi"_

.

.

.

Donghae menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan. Berlari keluar, menyusuri taman dibawah gelapnya langit malam. Napasnya terengah, mencari sosok _namja _yang baru saja ia paksa untuk datang di udara dingin seperti ini. Ia mencari dan kelegaan tiba-tiba menyusup masuk saat melihat sosok itu tengah berdiri seraya mengadahkan kepala menatap langit.

Tanpa meminta ijin, ia melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang sosok _namja _itu. Merasakan tubuh yang ia peluk menegang kaget.

"Biarkan seperti ini, untuk sesaat saja biarkan seperti ini" bisik Donghae.

Ia memejamkan _caramel_nya, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Menikmati kehangatan yang menjalar ke tubuhnya. Kenapa ia bisa seperti ini? Apakah masalah Siwon membuatnya frustasi hingga melakukan hal-hal yang diluar akal sehatnya? Ia sudah gila sepertinya, ya ia sudah gila.

"_Su-sunbae, _ada apa denganmu?"

Donghae tidak membalas, ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menghirup aorma vanila yang menguar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tadi ia pikirkan hingga menelepon Lee Hyukjae dan menyuruhnya datang ke taman ini. Entahlah, rasanya kegelisahan dihatinya akhir-akhir ini memaksa untuk menemukan tempat yang tepat untuknya menuangkan semua. Dan Lee Hyukjae, _namja _manis itu yang langsung berada dalam pikirannya.

"Maafkan aku..." setelah keheningan yang begitu lama, Donghae bersuara, "aku menyakitimu, maafkan aku..."

Hyukkie tersenyum manis, membiarkan air mata mendesak keluar dari matanya.

"Maafkan aku Hyukkie-ya..."

.

.

.

"_Sunbae, _apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Donghae menoleh, tersenyum ganjil, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Dan jangan memanggilku _sunbae, _panggil aku _hyung, _Hyukkie"

Hyukkie mengangguk, pandangannya beralih ke pepohonan yang membisu. Mereka berdua sedang berada didalam mobil Donghae saat ini. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, hanya menikmati keheningan menyenangkan saat mendnegar deru napas yang saling bersahutan.

"Hyukkie-ya?"

"_Ne?"_

"Bisakah kau mengajariku?"

Hyukkie memiringkan kepalanya, alisnya bertaut bingung, "Maksud _hyung?"_

"Ajari aku untuk bisa kembali percaya Hyukkie, kumohon"

Senyum indah mengembang dibibir Hyukkie, sepasang manik kembar miliknya berbinar cerah, hal yang sudah lama tidak Donghae lihat. Dengan semangat Hyukkie mengangguk, meraih tangan Donghae, menggenggamnya, "Tentu saja _hyung, _aku akan membantumu"

Dan mulai dari detik ini Donghae yakin, bahwa ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Perlahan, semua kembali seperti semula.**_

_**Takdir yang berjalan menyakitkan mulai menampakan kebaikannya.**_

_**Setiap luka yang tercipta perlahan sembuh dengan sendirinya.**_

_**Ada beberapa hal yang memang tidak bisa dirubah memang.**_

_**Namun ada beberapa hal baru yang mampu menyembuhkan segalanya.**_

_**Mereka berusaha, dan mereka menemukan jalan.**_

_**Karena mereka berusaha, dan karena mereka masih memiliki cinta**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Semua jauh lebih baik saat ini. Sungguh. Mereka mencoba saling memaafkan dan menerima takdir yang terus berjalan. Mereka percaya, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman keluarga Kim, menenteng kantong plastik berisi beberapa _cheese cake _kesukaan Yesung. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Yesung tengah berada di taman belakang, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah berada disana. Ia mencoba mengabaikan perasaan mengganjal ketika tawa Yesung nampak begitu jelas terlihat.

Ia berlalu, melangkah menuju dapur.

" _Ahjumma..."_

"Ah, Tuan muda..."

Jung membungkuk sopan.

Siwon meletakan kantong plastik itu diatas meja, "Apakah mereka memang dekat?"

Jung yang semula akan membersihkan dapur menghentikan kegiatannya, ia tersenyum simpul, tahu apa yang dimaksud Siwon.

"_Ne, _sudah beberapa bulan ini mereka dekat. Tuan muda Kyuhyun yang membantu Tuan muda Yesung hingga sejauh ini"

Siwon menghela napas, tidak adakah kesempatan untuknya?

"_Ahjumma..."_

"_Ye?"_

"Menurutmu apakah Yesung akan memaafkanku?"

Jung kembali tersenyum, melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang semula tertunda, "Saya yakin, Tuan muda Yesung akan memaafkan anda. Saya benar-benar yakin"

Hanya ada sedikit kelegaan namun itu sudah cukup, Siwon berdiri menggumamkan terima kasih sebelum pergi dari dapur.

"Kau akan memaafkanku Sungie..."

.

.

.

Yesung masih tertawa mendengarkan lelucon Kyuhyun, perutnya sampai terasa sakit, "Hentikan itu Kyu!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "_Wae? _Bukankah kau menyukai leluconku?"

"Iya tapi kau membuat perutku sakit"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Yesung gemas, yang tentu saja menuai protes dari _namja _manis itu, "Ya! Kau merusak rambutku Kyu!"

"_Jinjja? _Tapi kau tetap terlihat manis dengan rambut seperti itu Yesung-ah"

Mau tidak mau wajah Yesung memerah, ia membalas pebruatan Kyuhyun dengan mencubit pinggang _namja _tampan itu.

"Ya!"

Yesung tertawa renyah, _caramel_nya membentuk garis lurus ketika sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat. Begitu manis...

"Apakah aku bisa bergabung?"

Tawa itu terhenti, keduanya menoleh dan menemukan sosok Siwon disana.

"Ah, Siwon-_ssi? _Tentu saja kau bisa bergabung" ucap Kyuhyun

Dengan senang hati Siwon duduk disisi Yesung yang lain, membuat suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi canggung.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Sungie?"

Yesung tersenyum singkat, lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya, "Jauh lebih baik"

Kecanggungan semakin terasa menyiksa. Kyuhyun berdeham, "Sebaiknya aku pergi ke dalam"

"_Ne?" _Yesung manrik tangan Kyuhyun, pandangan matanya memelas.

"_Gwencahana _Yesung-ah..."

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Yesung, tersenyum menenangkan. Ia berbalik, berlalu pergi. Menghela napas panjang, meyakinkan hatinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Sudah waktunya untuk sedikit menjauh bukan?"

.

.

"Aku sudah memafkanmu..."

"_Ne?" _

Angin berhembus kecang saat ini, menerbangkan dedaunan coklat yang berserakan.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Wonie, setelah beberapa hari aku memikirkannya tidak ada gunanya jika aku membencimu" Yesung memejamkan _caramel_nya, ia jujur, ia tidak ingin membenci siapapun lagi, bahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Semua tidak akan kembali seperti semula, jadi untuk apa aku melakukan hal yang sia-sia?"

Semua sudah terjadi, tidak mungkin bukan jika ia menginginkan waktu diputar kembali? Ini kenyataan dan alur cerita Tuhan akan terus berjalan, jadi untuk apa ia memikirkan masa lalu yang malah akan menyakitinya?

"Sungie..."

Yesung menoleh, tersenyum, menatap sepasang _obsidian _yang selalu mampu menghipnotisnya, "Ya?"

Tangan Siwon terangkat, mengusap lembut pipi _chubby _Yesung, "Bisakah kita seperti dulu?"

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya, _caramel_nya bergerak gelisah.

"Aku masih mencintaimu"

Bisakah?

"Siwon..."

"_Jebal..."_

"Aku..." Yesung menghela napas panjang, menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan Siwon, "...tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang, aku bingung. Aku... entahlah"

Siwon mengangguk seraya menghela napas berat, "Aku mengerti, yang paling penting sekarang adalah kau mau memaafkanku Sungie. _Gomawo"_

"Dan terima kasih karena sudah kembali Siwon..."

.

.

.

Donghae baru saja keluar dari mobil ketika melihat Kyuhyun keluar, memakai mantel dan terlihat sudah akan pergi. Dahi Donghae berkerut, ekor matanya melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kiri. Ini baru pukul dua bukan? Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun sudah akan pulang, bukankah hari ini calon dokter itu tidak ada jadwal kuliah?

"Kau pulang sekarang?"

Kyuhyun mendongak, sedikit terkejut saat melihat Donghae sudah berada di hadapannya, "Ah, Hae. _Ne, _aku pulang sekarang"

"Lalu Yesung _hyung? _Buakankah kau..."

"Sudah ada Siwon yang menemaninya" potong Kyuhyun cepat. Dan detik itu juga Donghae baru menyadari bahwa ada mobil lain yang terpakir di halaman, benar juga, Kyuhyun tidak pernah membawa mobil bukan?

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkan mereka berdua?"

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat, "Tentu saja, Yesung sudah jauh lebih baik saat ini"

Donghae mendengus aneh, "Bukan itu yang aku maksud Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir namun detik berikutnya senyum tipis tercetak di bibirnya, "Semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Dan kuharap _kau akan baik-baik saja" _balas Donghae.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, kembali melangkahkan kakinya, "Sampai jumpa Hae-ya"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Semua berjalan baik.**_

_**Tapi tetap saja harus ada hal-hal yang dikorbankan dalam hal ini.**_

_**Luka itu sudah mulai terobati.**_

_**Namun mau tidak mau tetap saja ada luka baru yang hadir.**_

_**Kisah mereka akan segera membaik, karena kisah mereka akan segera berakhir.**_

_**Disetiap tawa, disetiap bahagia, pasti ada luka yang tercipta.**_

_**Mereka tahu, dan mereka berusaha untuk tetap menikmatinya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kudengar Choi Siwon sudah kembali eh?" tanya Prof. Han, mereka kini tengah berjalan beriringan di koridor kampus.

"_Ne, _profesor" balas Kyuhyun.

"Apakah Yesung baik-baik saja?"

Ia tersenyum, "Sangat baik"

Prof. Han mengangguk, "Aku kira dia akan kambuh lagi jika bertemu dengan _namja _Choi itu, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah"

Beberapa mahasiswa yang berpapasan dengan mereka menyapa sopan kepada Dokter dan calon Dokter itu.

"Bukankah anda yang bilang bahwa jika Yesung bisa _berdamai _dengan dirinya sendiri maka semua akan baik-baik saja? Akhir-akhir ini _Panic disorder _yang ia derita tidak pernah menunjukan gejalanya, bahkan _Agrorafobia_nya semakin hari semakin membaik"

Keduanya beerbelok di ujung koridor.

"Kau benar, jika dia sudah bisa keluar dari rasa takutnya maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan apakah kau sudah mengurangi dosis obat-obatan yang dikonsumsi Yesung?"

"_Ne _profesor, beberapa jenis obat yang sudah tidak diperlukan pun sudah saya hentikan pemakaiannya"

Prof. Han kembali mengangguk, ekor matanya menangkap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat berbeda hari ini, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, dahinya berkerut bingung, "Maksud anda?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihat masa lalu Yesung kembali?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir, "Kalau boleh jujur rasanya menyakitkan , tapi ketika melihat dia tersenyum karena masa lalunya, saya berpikir bahwa semua yang sedang terjadi ini benar, memang seharusnya seperti ini"

"Jadi kau sudah menyerah Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, saya tidak pernah menyerah. Hanya saja saya menghargai apapun keputusan dan keinginan Yesung. Hanya itu"

.

.

.

Kakinya tiba di anak tangga paling atas ketika telinganya menangkap alunan indah di ujung koridor. Pintu paling akhir di koridor lantai dua itu nampak sedikit terbuka, dan ia yakin Yesung tengah berada disana.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun melangkah, menikmati setiap alunan nada yang tercipta, dan saat ia mendengar dentingan piano diantara suara gesekan biola, ia yakin Yesung sedang tidak sendiri saat ini.

Dan benar saja, ia melihatnya, Siwon tengah berada dibalik piano dengan Yesung yang bermain biola disampingnya. Gubahan klasik yang jelas-jelas tidak ia ketahui itu mengalun lembut, terangkai indah seperti aroma musim semi yang segar. Namun sayangnya ia tidak menyukai ini, aroma musim semi? Ia lebih memilih aroma musim gugur yang pekat.

Ia tahu ia sudah melewati batas, seharusnya sejak dulu ia tidak terlalu jauh masuk kedalam lingkaran takdir Yesung, seharusnya ia bisa menahan diri. Tapi pada kenyataannya ia malah mengabaikan peringatan hatinya, berusaha masuk walaupun ia tahu benar bahwa ia akan terluka.

"Kyu?"

Permainan itu berakhir, Yesung meletakan biolanya lalu berlari ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeong!"_

Yesung tersenyum manis, merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan akibat angin musim gugur diluar sana, "Sekarang kau jarang sekali menemaniku"

"Jadwal kuliahku sedang sibuk Yesungie..."

Ia berbohong.

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengacak rambut Yesung, "Dan aku harus pergi sekarang, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan obatmu"

Sorot kecewa nampak jelas di _caramel _Yesung, ia memberenggut, "Tapi kau baru saja datang, kenapa harus pergi lagi?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jadwal kuliahku sedang sibuk hem? Lagipula ada Siwon yang menemanimu sekarang" Kyuhyun melirik sekilas Siwon yang hanya diam memperhatikannya dan Yesung.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu"

"Aku juga merindukanmu manis"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Jangan memaminggilku seperti itu Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Haha... baiklah, Kim Yesung"

"Jadi, kau benar-benar harus kembali ke kampus?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Paling tidak kau harus menemaniku makan siang Kyuhyun!"

"Tapi..."

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menolak permintaan itu, tangannya sudah ditarik keluar oleh Yesung, menyeretnya secara paksa. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiam diri, menatap tuts-tuts piano dalam hening.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Siwon!"

Yesung berlari ke arah Siwon yang baru saja keluar dari balik kemudi. Dahi _namja _tampan itu langsung berkerut bingung ketika melihat Yesung yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Kau akan pergi Sungie? Dengan siapa?"

Yesung memamerkan senyum lebarnya, membuat garis lurus di _caramel_nya, "Tentu saja dengamu!"

"Denganku?"

Yesung mengangguk, "_Ne"_

"Memangnya kita akan kemana eoh?"

Siwon membiarkan tangannya ditarik, kembali memasuki mobilnya.

"Ke _Inha University"_

"Kau akan menemui Donghae?"

"_Aniyo! _Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun"

Dan gerakan Siwon yang akan memasang s_eat belt _pun terhenti, ia menoleh, "Kyuhyun?"

Tiba-tiba _caramel _Yesung berbinar cerah, "Kau tahu, beberapa hari ini dia tidak datang menemuiku. Aku merindukannya Siwon, jadi bisakah kau mengantarkanku menemuinya? Tadi pagi aku sudah mengajak Donghae, tapi dia melarangku untuk pergi. Ais, menyebalkan. Yah, walaupun dia sudah berjanji akan menyuruh Kyuhyun datang, namun aku benar-benar sudah merindukan Kyuhyun, Siwon"

Kalimat-kalimat itu terangkai dan dengan sukses berhasil membuat goresan dihatinya. Siwon hanya diam, sejenak memejamkan matanya sebelum mengangguk dan memasang sebuah topeng untuk menutupi bagaimana kehancuran itu nampak jelas diwajah tampannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu menemui Kyuhyun, Sungie"

Ia tahu, seberapapun ia berusaha, namun tetap saja, ada beberapa hal yang memang sudah berubah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**BigThanks For :  
**_

_**yoon HyunWonn_sjflywin_yolyol_szasza hikmah harnis_ikhaasan_Via clouds'yeskie_VIOSgetz_yunjaeforevereverafter_r3diavolo89_cloud3024_ 24_Magieapril_Augesteca_cinnynese_yeyepapo_ _cloudyeye_ElfClou Dhy_Fhiwon WonYeKyu_libra love clouds_ikaAow_TrinCloudSparkyu_Nakazawa Ryu_hera3424_ryu jackson cloud_WahyoeniMartew_TaraZein10_yesungismine_Cha2LoveKorean_Jmhyewon_KyusungFanfict_KyuWoon_kim ayuni lee_Keyra Kyuunie_maycloudself13_laila. _TamamaChan23_IngInge_ikasparclouds  
**_

* * *

_._

_review?  
_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida *bow*  
_

_See You! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cast :**

**Kim Yesung , Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon n other / Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt, Angst.**

**Rate`:**

**T**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, AU**

**Tidak sesuai EYD**

**Typo dimana-mana, alur berantakan.**

**ALUR SUPER NGEBUT!**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2013-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

_Ketika itu adalah penghujung musim gugur,_

_Langit suram dengan bias redup pohon-pohon gundul,_

_Semua berakhir? Atau baru dimulai?_

_Entahlah,_

_Namun ada satu hal yang aku tahu, bahwa kisah ini akan segera berujung,_

_Bukan tentang Romeo, Juliette, dan Paris saja,_

_Tapi tentang cerita mereka yang akan berakhir bahagia,_

_Karena aku tahu kalian ingin mendengar sebuah kebahagiaan disini,_

_._

_Dan_

_Terima kasih telah mengikuti kisah ini sejak awal, terima kasih..._

_._

_._

_**Fragile**_

_Musim gugur telah mengecup ujung takdirnya..._

* * *

Choi Siwon tidak mengharapkan apapun lagi, membiarkan rasa sakit itu kembali ketika melihat tubuh Kim Yesung menghambur dalam pelukan Cho Kyuhyun. Ia yang memulai segalanya, jadi biarkan ia yang mengakhirinya.

Tapi,

Tidak bisakah ia masih berharap?

Bahwa ada sebuah ruang kecil yang tersisa untuknya?

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Ia bukan _namja _yang tidak tahu diri.

Ia menyadari segalanya, apa yang sedang terjadi. Tanpa harus ia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama, jawaban yang tidak ingin ia dengar terpampang jelas, tanpa harus ia mencoba membuat luka, perih itu sudah kembali terasa.

Ia sudah terlambat untuk menghindar. Jadi, biarkanlah ia menikmatinya. Sesakit apapun itu.

Atau paling tidak biarkan ia untuk sedikit saja menjauh.

.

.

.

Ia egois.

Ia tahu itu.

Seharusnya ia tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya ia tidak serakah seperti ini.

Ia tahu.

Jangan menghakiminya hanya karena perasaan yang membuatnya bingung.

Ia tahu.

Jangan lagi menyuruhnya untuk memilih karena ia tidak akan pernah sanggup.

Bisakah? Bisakah ia menjalaninya tanpa harus merasa terluka, lagi? Karena Kim Yesung hanya ingin bahagia tanpa harus memilih.

Namun, bolehkah?

.

.

.

Ketika ia melihat ramalan cuaca tadi pagi, ia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa siang ini akan turun hujan. Bukankah pembawa acara berita tadi pagi mengatakan bahwa Seoul hanya akan berawan? Namun mengapa saat ini air langit itu berjatuhan?

Ia melarikan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil, raungan angin membuat garis-garis lurus air yang berjatuhan berubah miring dengan hebatnya. Mobilnya berhenti, masih didepan _Inha University _yang nampak buram dibalik hujan.

Gerakan kecil di kursi belakang membuat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya, menoleh dan menemukan Yesung menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya yang nyaman.

"Dia terlihat sangat lelap"

Suara _bass _yang berada tepat disebelahnya melakukan hal yang sama. Memandang wajah manis Yesung dalam hening.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau _menghilang? _Dia merindukanmu" suara Siwon terdengar lirih, mereka kembali ke posisi awal, bersandar pada sandaran kursi, menatap raungan hujan diluar sana.

"Aku? Hanya sedikit membiasakan apa yang seharusnya terjadi"

Deru napas keduanya terdengar berat, berbeda dengan Yesung yang mengalun lembut.

"Bukankah kau mencintainya?" sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak ingin melontarkan pertanyaan itu, hanya saja semua harus terlihat jelas mulai saat ini, atau semua akan terus berlanjut dan tidak akan berakhir bukan?

"Kau juga mencintainya"

"Tapi dia mencintaimu Kyuhyun-_ssi"_

"Dia lebih mencintaimu Siwon-_ssi"_

Siwon membisu, benarkah? Bisakah ia percaya? Tapi bukankah sudah terlihat jelas bahwa Yesung mencintai Kyuhyun?

Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Siwon, Kyuhyun berkata, "Jika dia tidak mencintaimu, dia tidak akan terpuruk seperti itu. Jika dia tidak mencintaimu, dia tidak akan dengan mudah memaafkanmu. Jika dia tidak mencintaimu, mungkin semua tidak akan seperti ini, Siwon-_ssi. _Bahkan terkadang aku bersyukur bahwa dia mencintaimu, karena dengan begitu aku bisa bertemu dengannya, mengenalnya, dan jatuh cinta padanya.

Bukankah terkadang hidup begitu lucu? Dia masih mencintamu, dan kau masih mencintainya. Lalu apa yang tersisa untukku? Aku pergi, bukan berarti aku tidak mencintainya, hanya saja aku mengharagai apa keputusan yang dia ambil"

Siwon tertawa lirih, ada tekanan yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya, "Kau berbicara seolah tahu apa yang dirasakan Yesung, tapi ada satu hal yang kau lewatkan Kyuhyun-_ssi, _bahwa dia juga mencintaimu. Jika semua ini benar, lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Kau dan aku mencintainya, dan dia mencintai kita berdua? Begitukah? Itu terdengar lebih konyol Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_"

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, sejenak memejamkan matanya, "Kau benar, jadi bukankah lebih baik ada yang harus pergi disini? Maka biarkanlah aku pergi, dan aku tidak akan merubah takdir apapun"

Siwon hanya berdiam diri, memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kursi belakang, membelai lembut wajah Yesung sebelum membuka pintu mobil.

"Katakan padanya aku akan datang besok, jadi kau tidak perlu mengantarkannya untuk menemuiku" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum sosoknya benar-benar menghilang dibawah derasnya hujan yang turun.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jadi, aku tidak perlu lagi meminum obat-obatan itu bukan, _ahjussi?"_

"Tentu saja. Keadaanmu benar-benar jauh dari apa yang aku perkirakan Yesung-ah"

Yesung tersenyum senang, "Bukankah itu tidak buruk?"

"Sangat baik malah" Prof. Han tertawa, meraih cangkir kopi yang disajikan untuknya. Menyereput cairan kental itu hingga tersisa setengah.

"Jadi siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" lanjut Prof. Han.

"_Ne?"_

"Cho Kyuhyun atau Choi Siwon?" goda Prof. Han, Yesung yang mendengar itu gelagapan. Wajah manisnya memerah.

"_Ah-ahjussi!"_

Prof. Han terkekeh pelan, "Atau mungkin keduanya eoh?"

Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis, menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Cho Kyuhyun? Atau Choi Siwon?

"Semua jauh lebih baik saat ini. Setiap detik yang berjalan telah merubah segalanya."

Ia mengangguk setuju. Setiap detik, alur cerita terus berjalan bukan? Jadi ia hanya mampu untuk menikmati.

"Tapi apa _ahjussi _tahu? Aku pernah berpikir, apa yang terjadi jika jalan yang aku tempuh akan menemui persimpangan? Apakah aku harus memilih?"

Prof. Han menatap lembut Yesung, ia tahu apa yang dimaksud _namja _itu tanpa perlu bertanya.

"Kau harus memilih, tentu saja. Tidak mungkin bukan jika kau berjalan di dua jalan yang berbeda dalam waktu yang bersamaan?"

Ada kilatan di _caramel _cerah itu. Sebuah gejolak tengah bersenandung dihati dan pikirannya.

"Dan jika aku tidak sanggup memilih?"

"Kau harus memilih Yesung-ah... atau kau tidak memilih dua jalan itu."

Yesung menunduk, ia tahu. Cepat atau lambat, rasa sakit itu akan kembali. Jalan yang ia tempuh tidak akan selamanya berjalan sesuai keinginannya yang terlalu _berlebihan. _Dan ia juga tahu, kali ini rasa sakit itu akan datang dalam wujud yang semakin nyata.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat senang _hyung?" _tanya Hyukkie. Sejak tadi _namja _tampan dihadapannya itu terus saja mengumbar senyum menawan, membuat beberapa _yeoja _yang melihatnya langsung tersipu begitu saja. Ia tidak menyukai itu! Oh! Siapa ia hingga berani merasa cemburu eoh? Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun bukan?

Donghae menoleh, tersenyum sangat manis ke arah Hyukkie. Cepat-cepat Hyukkie mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum wajahnya memerah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Perusahaan _Dad _yang berada di Jepang. Kami mendapatkannya kembali"

Hyukkie berdeham kecil, meminum _soft drink _miliknya sebelum berkata, "Itu kabar bagus _hyung. Chukkae!"_

Donghae mengangguk, ia kembali tersenyum.

_Oh God! _Jika terus seperti ini Hyukkie lebih baik pergi daripada membiarkan jantungnya bertetak tidak karuan.

Hyukkie kembali berdeham kecil, "Bagaimana kabar Yesung _hyung?"_

"Yesung _hyung _sangat baik dan oh!"

Hyukkie mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, melihat raut wajah Donghae yang seakan melupakan sesuatu lalu merogoh tasnya yang tergeletak dimeja.

"Yesung _hyung _menitipkan ini untukmu" ucap Donghae seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak putih, tidak terlalu kecil dan tidak terlalu besar, ke arah Hyukkie.

Dan, "_Cheese cake?"_

Donghae mengedikan bahu, "Dia bilang bahwa _namja _manis sepertimu pasti menyukai _cheese cake"_

Oh, jangan katakan itu! Dengan tergesa Hyukkie membuka kotak itu, berusaha menstabilkan jantungnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali memerah.

"Ke-kelihatannya enak"

Hyukkie langsung memakan potongan _cake _dihadapannya, melahapnya tanpa peduli jika cara makannya membuat krimitu berceceran. Karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah jantungnya!

Donghae terkekeh pelan melihat Hyukkie. Kenapa dengan tingkah konyolnya seperti itu Lee Hyukjae masih saja terlihat begitu manis? Dan kenapa Kim Donghae baru menyadarinya sekarang eoh?

"Pelan-pelan Hyukkie-ya, kau bisa tersedak"

Hyukkie hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Hyukkie?"

"_Ne?"_

Hyukkie mendongak, melihat Donghae yang seakan menahan rasa geli.

"Ya! _Hyung, _kenapa wajahmu seperti itu!"

Tangan Donghae terulur, menyentuh pipi mulus Hyukkie ah membersihkan krim yang berada disana. Tubuh Hyukkie mematung.

Jemari Donghae beralih membersihkan sekitar mulut _namja _manis itu, sudut bibir dan Demi Tuhan! Rasanya ada sengatan listrik jutaan volt ketika ibu jari Donghae membersihkan bibirnya, menyentuh bibirnya!

"Kau seperti anak kecil, Hyukkie-ya"

Napas Hyukkie tercekat melihat Donghae menarik kembali tangannya, lalu menjilat sisa krim yang ada ditangannya.

"Manis"

Hyukkie langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ia yakin sudah semerah tomat! Jantungnya, oh kenapa seakan ingin melompat keluar? Tuhan... kenapa Kim Donghae bisa bersikap semanis itu dihadapannya.

.

.

.

"Kyu?"

Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar ketika menemukan sosok tinggi pucat itu tepat didepan pintu. Tersenyum manis dengan tangan terangkat, mengusap lembut kepalanya.

"_Annyeong _Yesung-ah"

"Apa yang kau lakukan didepan kamarku? Mengintipku eoh?" mata Yesung menyipit lucu, membuatnya menjadi satu garis lurus. Menggemaskan. Kyuhyun tertawa renyah melihat itu.

"Kalau aku memang berniat seperti itu kenapa aku tidak langsung saja masuk lalu mengintipmu dikamar mandi hem?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Dasar mesum!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Kau akan pergi?" ia baru menyadarinya bahwa _namja _manis itu telah berpakaian rapi dan membawa mantel dengan tangan kiri.

Yesung mengangguk kecil, tersenyum, "Siwon mengajakku jalan-jalan"

Jujur saja sesaat yang lalu hanya sepersekian detik, Yesung dapat melihat kilatan terluka di _onyx _itu. Sebuah kemarahan kecil yang terselimuti oleh kesedihan yang lebih mendominasi. Kyuhyun terluka. Kyuhyunnya terluka, dan ia tahu itu.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pergi" Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan "semoga kau bersenang-senang hari ini"

_Namja _tampan itu pergi. Punggung tegap yang nampak begitu berbeda itu kini menjauh.

Kenapa rasanya berat? Seolah ia bisa merasakan luka yang bersemayam di hati Kyuhyun. Maka apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya benar-benar diluar apa yang bisa ia pikirkan. Ia tidak mengerti, hanya saja ia melakukan itu.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun berbalik, menyunggingkan senyum gamang, "_Ne?"_

Yesung berjalan, melangkah pelan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Jemari mungilnya membelai lembut wajah Kyuhyun, lalu ia berjinjit mengecup hangat bibir tebal dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Dan ia sadar, bahwa apa yang dilakukannya telah membuat luka dihati mereka bertiga semakin dalam.

.

.

.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan melakukannya lagi bersama Siwon. Berjalan-jalan disepanjang Apgujeong, mampir di sebuah kedai es krim yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi, sekedar memandang aliran tenang sungai Han di siang hari yang mendung. Aroma musim gugur yang begitu khas terasa menangkan, berputar menyapu udara lembab yang melayang dibawah suramnya langit hari ini.

Seolah semua hal yang baru saja ia lakukan kembali menyeretnya akan kenangna-kenangna masa lalu, membuatnya merasa bebas, melepaskan segala kukungan yang selama ini mengurungnya. Ia merasa, bahagia.

"Apa kau merasa senang hari ini?"

Mereka tengah duduk di kursi taman, dibawah pohon _maple _yang benar-benar telah meranggas, kedua tangan saling bertautan, dan kepala _namja _manis itu bersandar di bahu Siwon.

"_Ne, _Siwonie. Kau tahu, aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini"

Angin berhembus perlahan dan entah untuk alasan apa, tiba-tiba perasaannya berubah gelisah. Ada sesuatu yang janggal disini, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan darinya.

"Yesungie?"

"Hem?"

Ia memejamkan _caramel_nya. Suara Siwon, ia tidak ingin mendengarkan nada suara itu saat ini.

"Kenapa kau menyukai musim gugur?"

Tidak. Ia tahu, bukan pertanyaan itu yang ingin diajukan. Walaupun ia tidak tahu menahu apa yang akan dikatakan Siwon, tapi ia benar-benar tahu bahwa _namja _tampan itu juga sedang gelisah. Mempersiapkan hatinya.

Kedua _caramel _itu terbuka, ia menoleh. Jemarinya yang bebas terangkat, membelai lembut wajah Siwon.

"Karena musim gugur yang membuatku bisa bertemu Kyuhyun dan musim gugur juga yang membuatku bisa kembali bertemu denganmu, Siwon"

Siwon tersenyum, terlihat jelas ada kepedihan disana. Kepedihan bahwa dihati Yesung, tempat yang dulu ia miliki sudah tidak lagi menjadi miliknya seorang. Tempat itu sudah terbagi.

Ia mendengar Siwon menghela napas, menarik lengannya lalu merasakan tubuhnya terhuyung kedepan, jatuh dalam dekapan hangat _namja _tampan itu.

"Siwon..."

"Sungie..."

Sejenak mereka membirakan deru napas mereka yang mendominasi, membiarkan alunan detak jantung mereka yang mengiringi. Hanya untuk sejenak, sampai sebuah kalimat sederhana membuat petir di hati Kim Yesung kembali terdengar.

"Aku akan kembali ke Jepang"

Ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia harus memilih. Cepat atau lambat salah satu diantara dua hatinya akan pergi. Tapi kenapa harus sekarang? Disaat ia belum benar-benar menyiapkan apapun, hatinya belum siap untuk menerima keputusan apapun.

"_Mianhae..."_

Maaf. Kata yang menegaskan segalanya. Jadi benar Siwon akan kembali ke Jepang? Kembali meninggalkannya? Lalu untuk apa Choi Siwon kembali jika pada akhirnya semua menjadi seperti ini?

"Yesungie..."

Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia dapat merasakan pelukan Siwon semakin erat, membuat air matanya meleleh membasahi pipi.

Ia menangis dalam diam.

"_Mianhae... Mianhae..."_

Jangan katakan apapun lagi! Ia tidak ingin mendengarnya!

"Sungie-ya..."

"Cukup"

Ia berontak. Melepaskan secara paksa lengan Siwon ditubuhnya. Ia berdiri, mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Cukup Choi Siwon" Ia ingin berteriak, namun kenapa suara yang keluar hanya berupa bisikan lirih. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah seperti ini.

"Aku membencimu! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Pada akhirnya luapan emosi itu keluar, bukan sebuah marah yang tidak bisa diredam namun sebuah kesedihan yang tidak mampu dibendung.

"Yesungie..."

Yesung menepis tangan Siwon kasar, "Jangan sentuh aku"

"Kim Yesung!"

Ia menutup kedua telinganya, menggeleng kuat, "Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi!"

Ia berbalik, berlari. Tidak peduli ketika suara Siwon terdengar semakin samar ketika langkah kakinya telah membawanya entah kemana. Ia hanya ingin pergi saat ini. Ia tidak ingin peduli. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus menangis? Kenapa ia harus merasa sakit? Ia tidak mempunyai hak untuk melarang Siwon melakukan apapun, ia sama sekali tidak berhak. Lalu kenapa ia seperti ini?

Ia tidak tahu, sungguh!

Ketika langkah kakinya membawa perasaannya pada tempat yang sama sekali tidak ia pikirkan, ia tahu, bahwa ia sudah terlalu jauh membawa mereka dalam belenggu takdir yang menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari dapur ketika mendengar bel _apartment_nya berbunyi. Keningnya berkerut, siapa? Bukankah hari ini ia tidak memiliki janji apapun dengan siapapun? Hyukkie? Tidak mungkin, _namja _blonde itu tahu dengan jelas _password _pintu _apartment_nya.

Ia membuka pintu depan secara perlahan dan ia terkejut melihat Yesung berdiri dibalik pintu itu dengan wajah yang memerah dengan linangan air mata di pipi.

"Yesung-ah?"

"K-kyu... Kyu..."

Tubuh mungil itu langsung menghambur dalam pelukannya, isakan lirih, begitu lirih, dan ia tahu bahwa semua sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Ia tahu ia egois. Seharusnya ia bisa memilih, namun pada kenyataannya ia tidak mampu memilih. Jadi biarkanlah ia tetap seperti ini, bersikap tidak tahu malu dan membiarkan perasaannya yang menguasai.

Ia masih bisa merasakan usapan hangat tangan Kyuhyun di punggungnya, belaian lembut tangan yang lain dikepalanya dan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan yang selalu mampu menghipnotisnya. Ia merasakan itu.

"Jadi Siwon akan kembali ke Jepang?"

Ia mengangguk kecil.

"Kau tidak ingin dia pergi?"

Ia kembali mengangguk.

Tanpa ia sadari Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, merenggangkan pelukannya. Sepasang _onyx _cerah itu menatapnya dalam, ada kepedihan disana dan ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kau masih mencintainya, Kim Yesung"

"Aku..."

"Tanpa kau sadari, jauh didalam hatimu kau masih menyimpan perasaan itu untuknya"

"Aku..." _caramel_nya terpejam erat, lalu kembali terbuka, "...tidak tahu"

"Kau mencintainya"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa aku mencintainya jika aku juga mencintaimu?" Ia menunduk dalam. Tidak berani melihat reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Kyuhyun. Ini terlalu membingungkan terutama untuk dirinya sendiri. Bahkan seharusnya pengakuan cintanya pada Kyuhyun tidak dengan cara seperti ini.

"Tentu saja bisa Yesung-ah, karena kau mencintai kami berdua"

Ia menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa...

"Aku sudah menyadarinya sejak awal" tatapan mata Kyuhyun kini menerawang, menatap hujan yang mulai turun diluar jendela, "ketika dia kembali, dibalik kebencian yang terlihat dimatamu ada sebuah kerinduan mendalam disana. Ada rasa cinta yang kembali muncul. Kau tidak menyadarinya, namun aku menyadarinya. Kau mencintaiku memang, tapi kau juga masih mencintainya."

Benarkah? Jadi semua benar bukan bahwa ia telah menyeret mereka kedalam takdir yang begitu rumit?

Bel _apartment _Kyuhyun kembali berbunyi. Terdengar tidak sabaran karena terus nyaring berulang-ulang. Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar menghilang ke ruang depan, ia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan _namja _tampan itu.

"Aku menyuruh Siwon datang kesini, kita harus menyelesaikannya sekatarang Yesung-ah, atau semua akan berakhir menyakitkan"

.

.

.

Ia tidak terlalu kaget ketika menerima pesan dari Kyuhyun yang menyatakan bahwa Yesung datang ke _apartment namja _itu seraya menangis. Ia sudah bisa menduganya. Namun apa yang baru saja ia dengan dari mulut Yesunglah yang membuatnya kaget, lidahnya kelu untuk mengungakpakan gejolak hatinya. Ia bingung, hanya menatap wajah Yesung yang kembali memerah menahan tangis.

Kim Yesung mencintainya, namun Kim Yesung juga mencintai Cho Kyuhyun.

Hatinya tertawa miris. Ini konyol, seperti yang pernah ia katakan, bahwa ini begitu konyol. Tapi semua jelas disini. Benar apa yang dikatakan _namja _Cho itu, mereka berdua mencintai Yesung begitupula sebaliknya.

Mereka membisu. Deru napas mereka bersahutan ditengah detak jantung yang bertalu. Hujan diluar sana seolah hanya menjadi _backsound _samar yang perlahan akan menghilang. Mereka membatu, terdiam tanpa tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Yesung masih saja menahan tangisnya yang ternyata sia-sia, air mata itu mengalir deras dalam hening. Sedangkan Siwon, ia hanya mampu memandang Yesung diseberang sofa yang berbeda. Menata kembali hatinya yang terasa begitu sakit. Dan Kyuhyun, _namja _itu berdiri, bersandar pada tembok dengan tatapan nyalang menelanjangi hujan, mengais pecahan hatinya disana.

Tidak ada yang patut disalahkan disini, bukankah semua berjalan begitu saja? Mengalir tanpa bisa mereka cegah? Jadi untuk apa menyalahkan hati dan keadaan?

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Hujan diluar sudah mulai reda namun mereka sama sekali tidak berniat mengubah posisi tubuh mereka. Masih terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Tidak bisakah aku tidak memilih?" suara lirih Yesung yang pertama kali menyeret mereka kedalam kenyataan, "tidak bisakah aku meminta kalian tetap bersamaku?"

Terdengar begitu putus asa, karena ia memang benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan lagi. Ia harus memilih? Tidak bisakah ia tidak memilih?

"Sungie... jangan seperti ini. Kau harus memilih satu diantara kami, dengan begitu semua akan berakhir" balas Siwon, tatapan matanya penuh luka, dan Yesung tidak menyukai itu.

"Jika aku tidak ingin memilih?"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak beberapa jam terakhir, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, menatap sendu wajah Yesung, "Kau tetap harus memilih Yesung-ah. Harus."

"Kyu..." Yesung tidak suka nada suara itu, tidak. Kyuhyun terdengar begitu rapuh.

"Kau tidak mungkin meminum dua obat yang berbeda dalam waktu bersamaan Yesung, kau tidak bisa melakukannya kecuali kau memang ingin mengakhiri hidupmu sendiri"

Dan kalimat terakhir yang Kyuhyun ucapkan membuat ia tidak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa. Jadi, benarkah ia harus memilih?

**.**

**.**

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

**.**

**.**

Ia yakin salju akan turun sebentar lagi, entah itu besok lusa atau beberapa hari kedepan, yang jelas butiran dingin itu akan segera jatuh.

Ini penghujung musim gugur, musim yang begitu ia sukai akan segera berganti. Beberapa hari lagi seperti yang ia yakini bahwa sebentar lagi Seoul akan tertutupi salju.

Ia menghela napas panjang, uap-uap air terbentuk dihadapannya, terbang lalu menghilang. Memejamkan _caramel_nya ketika denyut menyakitkan itu kembali hadir. Ia harus memilih, itulah yang dikatakan Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Ia harus memilih.

"_Hyung?"_

Ia menoleh, menemukan Donghae tengah menatapnya khawatir, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini _hyung? _Berdiri di balkon dengan cuaca buruk seperti ini? Kau ingin membuatku khawatir eh?"

Ia, Yesung, hanya tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang mampu membuat Donghae tahu bahwa ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja saat ini.

"_Gwencahanyo?"_

"Hae... apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Donghae tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Yesung, terkejut ketika melihat air mata mengalir dari mata Yesung yang nampak begitu sembab.

"_Hyungie, _apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya Hae, aku mencintai mereka"

Dan detik itu juga Donghae tahu apa yang terjadi. Tanpa perlu menanayakan apapun lagi, ia memeluk tubuh Yesung yang mulai bergetar. Membiarkan _hyung_nya menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Aku... aku tidak bisa Hae..."

"Tapi kau harus melakukannya _hyung"_

Angin malam berhembus kencang kali ini, berderak nyaring ketika menabrak pepohonan gundul. Alunan menyakitkan ranting-ranting beku membuat malam yang begitu suram menjadi semakin suram.

Yesung menggeleng lemah, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Siapa yang paling kau cintai? Kyuhyun atau Siwon?"

"Aku tidak tahu Hae... Aku tidak tahu..."

Sejenak Donghae memejamkan _caramel_nya. Ia tidak menyukai ini, Yesung kembali menangis, kembali terlihat begitu rapuh.

"_Hyungie..."_

"Aku mencintai mereka! Aku tidak mungkin menyakiti salah satu diantara mereka Hae!"

Donghae merenggangkan pelukannya, menangkupkan wajah Yesung dengan kedua tangan, "Tapi kau harus memilih _hyung. _Kau tidak bisa menjadi serakah dengan memiliki keduanya"

"Hae.. hiks..."

Kenapa semua orang menyuruhnya untuk memilih? Ia tidak bisa memilih antara dua pilihan...

"Tidakkah kau tahu _hyung, _kau memiliki tiga pilihan untuk dipilih" ucap Donghae lembut, jemarinya menghapus air mata dipipi Yesung.

"Jika kau benar-benat tidak bisa memilih salah satu diantara mereka kau masih mempunyai pilhan terakhir yang bisa kau ambil"

"Hae..."

Donghae tersenyum, mengecup lembut kening Yesung, "Hidup adalah sebuah pilihan _hyung. _Dan begitupula cinta. Cinta tetap harus memilih, walaupun terkadang pilihan terkahir memang menyakitkan"

Yesung memejamkan kedua _caramel_nya, membiarkan hatinya berkelana mencari apa yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Tiga pilihan, dan benar apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Pilihan terkahir memang sangat menyakitkan. Namun ia harus memilih bukan? Mereka menyuruhnya memilih, jadi ia akan memilih.

Ketika _caramel_nya terbuka ia melihat Donghae tersenyum lebar, kembali memeluknya dalam dekapan nyaman _dongsaeng _tersayangnya.

"Kau benar Hae... aku masih mempunyai pilihan terkahir..."

.

.

.

_**EPILOG**_

_**Chiba-Tokyo, Jepang.**_

"Batalkan semua pertemuanuntuk seminggu kedepan"

"Tapi Direktur, pertemuan dengan perusahaan Kato sangat penting, mereka..."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang? _Batalkan _semua pertemuanuntuk seminggu kedepan, Sekertaris Yamada"

Laki-laki Jepang yang sudah berusia hampir setengah abad itu menundukan kepalanya, ia tahu Direkturnya saat ini sedang tidak ingin mendengar bantahan apapun lagi.

"Baiklah Direktur, saya akan membatalkannya sesuai permintaan anda"

"Baguslah jika kau mengerti"

Yamada membungkukan badannya sebelum keluar dari ruangan Direktur utama itu, namun ketika tangannya meraih knop pintu suara Direkturnya kembali terdengar.

"Jangan lupa pesankan aku sebuah tiket ke Seoul untuk penerbangan lusa! Dan kau harus mendapatkan tiket itu bagaimanapun caranya Sekerteris Yamada!"

Yamada menghela napas pelan, menggerutu kecil sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Dasar pak tua. Kenapa dia suka sekali menceramihku eoh!"

Direktur muda itu berdiri, merenggangakn otot-ototnya yang terasa letih. Berjam-jam duduk didalam ruangannya seperti ini benar-benar melelahkan.

_Handphone_nya berbunyi tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk, ia segera meraih benda mungil itu tersenyum lebar, membuat sepasang _dimple _di pipinya terlihat.

_**Jangan sampai terlambat datang ke Pernikahanku Choi Siwon!**_

Direktur itu, Choi Siwon, terkekeh pelan, mengetikan sebuah balasan.

_**Kau berani menyuruhku Tuan Kim? Berapa harga yang berani kau bayar eh?**_

Siwon melemparkan _handphone_nya saat melihat pesan itu sudah terkirim. Kembali duduk, tatapannya beralih ke sebuah bingkai foto yang selalu menamninya beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Sebuah bingkai yang menampakan gambar diri seorang _namja _manis yang tersenyum ke arah kamera.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tahu, aku masih saja merindukanmu. Kim Yesung"

.

.

.

_**Seoul, Korea Selatan.**_

"Itu tadi pasien tekahir untuk hari ini Dokter"

Dokter muda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu mengangguk, "Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan Dokter pengganti untuk lusa, Ryeowook-_ssi?"_

_Namja _manis bertubuh mungil itu, mengecek daftar yang ia bawa, menyerahkan sebuah map kepada Kyuhyun, "_Ne, _saya sudah mendapatkannya. Lee Sungmin, dia berasal dari Incheon dan lusa adalah jadwal prkatek pertamanya disini"

"Jadi ini tunanganmu itu Ryeowook-_ssi?" _tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda.

"_N-ne? _Ba-bagaimana anda..."

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya, melepaskan jas putih yang ia kenakan lalu menggantungnya disudut ruangan, "Aku pernah tidak sengaja melihat foto _namja _ini di lokermu Ryeowook_-ssi, _dan karena kau bilang kau sudah memiliki tunangan pasti Lee Sungmin ini yang menjadi tunanganmu"

Wajah Ryeowook memerah, ia hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah karena pekerjaanku sudah selesai aku akan pulang cepat hari ini"

"Ah, Dokter! Bisakah saya bertanya?"

"_Ne?"_

Ryeowook menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, terlihat salah tingkah, "Bukannya saya ingin mencampuri urusan anda, hanya saja saya sedikit penasaran. Kenapa anda meminta ijin untuk beberapa hari kedepan? Bukankah dr. Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah absen dari rumah sakit ini?"

Kyuhyun tertawa ringan, "Kau ingat dengan sepupu Hyukkie yang sering sekali datang kesini?" Ryeowook mengangguk, mengerjapkan matanya, "dia akan menikah lusa. Jadi aku harus hadir dalam pernikahannya bukan?"

Bibir Ryeowook membulat tanda ia mengerti, ia tersenyum, "_Ne _dokter"

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangnnya, berjalan disepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Mengeluarkan _handphone _dari saku celananya. Ia tersenyum saat foto seorang _namja _terpasang menjadi _wallpaper _utama disana.

"Apa kau akan datang? Aku merindukanmu Yesung-ah"

.

.

.

_**Berlin, Jerman.**_

Tepuk tangan penonton masih terngiang dikepalanya. Begitu menakjubkan ketika beberapa saat yang lalu ia berhasil menyelesaikan konser tunggal keduanya dengan sukses. Para penikmat musik Klasik terlihat sangat terhibur dengan permainan yang ia lakukan.

Baru saja ia akan mengganti kostum yang ia kenakan ketika _handphone _yang ia letakan dimeja rias berbunyi nyaring. Sebuah nama terus berkedip di layar.

"_Yoboseyeo?"_

'_Aku yakin konsermu pasti sukses hyung'_

Ia tertawa kecil, "Tentu Hae, bukankah konser _hyung _selalu sukses eh?"

'_Kau semakin sombong hyung!'_

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa menunda keinginan untuk berganti pakaian, "Bagaimana persiapan pernikahanmu hem?"

'_95%, sekarang tinggal menunggu bagaimana acaranya berjalan besok'_

"_Mianhae... hyung_ tidak bisa membantumu"

'_Gwenchana, yang terpenting hyung akan datang besok'_

Ia meringis kecil ketika mendengar nada penuh harap Donghae, "Err... Hae, sepertinya _hyung _akan sedikit terlambat. _Hyung _mendapatkan tiket untuk penerbangan lusa"

'_Ya! Kim Yesung! Bagaiamana bisa?! Kau!'_

Ia, Yesung, menjauhkan sedikit benda mungil itu dari telinganya saat mendengar teriakan Donghae, "Kim Donghae kecilkan suaramu"

'_Kau menyebalkan hyung!'_

Dan belum sempat ia membalas perktaan Donghae, _dongsaeng_nya itu telah memutuskan sambungan telepon. Membuatnya menggelengkan kepala heran, bagiamana orang kekanakan seperti Donghae akan menikah eh? Bahkan mendahuluinya? Ck.

Ia jadi berpikir. Jika dulu ia tidak memilih pilihan terakhir dihidupnya, apakah ia sudah menikah saat ini? Ia tersenyum kecil, tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal yang sudah terlewat.

Ia beranjak. Ia harus berganti pakaian saat ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Seoul.**_

Yesung berlari, tidak peduli jika pakaian yang ia kenakan terlihat kusut. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia harus cepat sampai di gereja karena acara pernikahan Donghae sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Ia mengumpat kesal, kenapa ia harus terjebak macet disaat penting seperti ini? Ia baru saja sampai tadi pagi, belum sempat pulang ke rumah dan ia harus berganti pakaian di bandara. Menaiki taxi untuk sampai ke tempat acara yang sialnya taxi yang ia naiki terjebak kemacetan karena ada sebuah kecelakaan di jalan. Sial! Bagaimana jika ia terlambat?

Setelah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, pada akhirnya ia melihat sebuah gereja menjulang tinggi dihadapannya. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

Dengan cepat Yesung masuk kedalam, bertepatan ketika semua tamu undangan bertepuk riuh, dan ia tahu ia memang terlambat. Namun ketika melihat Donghae yang mencium Hyukkie didepan sana air matanya mengalir, air mata bahagia karena pada akhirnya _dongsaeng _kesayangannya menikah. Ia terharu.

"Kim Yesung"

Ia baru saja akan menghampiri Donghae saat sebuah suara menghentikannya. Suara yang begitu lama tidak ia dengar. Ia berbalik, tersenyum.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon berdiri dihadapannya. Tersenyum. Ia tahu tanpa harus bertanya, tanpa harus mencari tahu. Bahwa perasaan mereka masih sama, tidak berubah barang sedikit pun. Cinta itu masih ada dan kerinduan itu semakin mendalam. Hanya saja yang berbeda kali ini mereka lebih bisa mengatur perasaan masing-masing, mereka mencoba mengerti dengan apa yang ia pilih. Mereka terluka namun mereka jauh lebih bahagia seperti sekarang. Dan ketika Yesung menghambur dalam pelukan kedua _namja _tampan itu, mereka tahu, mereka akan tetap mencintai Kim Yesung sampai kapanpun dengan cara mereka sendiri. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

_._

_Jadi, seperti inilah cinta._

_Tidak akan ada Romeo-Juliette ataupun Paris-Juliette, tidak._

_Karena mereka bertiga akan bersama._

_Bukan dalam artian cinta yang kalian tahu._

_Tapi mereka bersama dalam kebahagian yang mereka tahu._

_Mereka mengambil pilihan terkahir, mengambil pilihan terakhir untuk berpisah._

_Karena dengan begini, mereka bisa saling mencinta tanpa harus takut terluka._

_._

_._

_**The End**_

* * *

_**Big Thanks For :  
**_

_**yoon HyunWoon_szasza hikmah harnis_reader_yolyol_Jmhyewon _ikhaasan_ _Hyunlypa_libra love clouds_IngInge_Hera3424_airys jongwoon_Aquila3424_yesungismine_Yeskie Byrne_pepiqyu_ _Magieapril_cloud3024_Guest_TrinCloudSpakyu_Cloudy10_Augesteca_ElfCloud Dhy_ryu jackson cloud_Nakazawa Ryu_laila. _yeyepapo_Guest_Mrs. Drakyu1403_idda KyuSung_aKyuCloud_ajib4ff_Keyra Kyuunie_TamamaChan23_KyuWoon_r3diavolo89_Oh Hyunsung_Guest_maycloudself13_ajflywin**_

_**and All silent readers**_

* * *

_**Hana Notes :  
**_

kkkk... akhirnya... *lap ingus*

Fanfic terakhir sebelum Hana hiatus akhirnya selesai dengan 'tidak elitnya' (?) xD

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah mau sempetin baca, terima kasih. :)

_**ElfCloud Dhy**_, ramyuuunn! Hadiah Hana udah selesai oke? Jadi Hana udah nggak punya utang apapun lagi sama kamu xDD

.

Well, ada sedikit pengumuman, untuk semua fanfic Hana yang belum selesai sementara nggak akan Hana lanjutin dulu :) Mau fokus UN ^^

Mungkin akan lanjut lagi akhir bulan April. So, ditunggu ne? xD dan akhir April Hana juga akan membawa beberapa new fanfic :D

.

Gomawo... gomawo...

minta doanya chinguedeul ^^

.

.

_review?_

_._

_Khamsahamnida *bow*_

_See You! *hug*_

**__Cloud'sHana__**


End file.
